Follow Me
by CrimsonShiva
Summary: They share the fate of the dead. See where it goes.
1. Where You Belong

Chapter 1: Where You Belong

With one condemning slice, Naraku's thorny arm plunged into her right shoulder. The sound of pottery shattering splintered through the air. It was all over. It was all over.

Kikyo felt her body falling, falling... Images flashed through her mind. Inuyasha. Why should memories from her life resurface when all she lived for was death? Why couldn't she ever move on?

So Naraku sent her off again? An indiscernible smile slipped across her lips. She closed her eyes. Finally the miasma engulfed her with a faint splash. The bubbling magenta river foamed about her body, disintegrating it. With the last of her spiritual energy, she expelled the remaining souls in her body.

She felt sorry to leave. She meant to at least take Naraku with her before she died again. She had left Inuyasha and his friends with a nearly impossible task. Kikyo hoped the village children would be alright. She had left them so quickly. There was never enough time.

Something touched her arm. Kikyo's eyes popped open. The water was cold and dark. She could feel again. Something bumped into her side. Kikyo tried to swim, but her arms tangled into a large mass of somethings.

Kikyo was surprised when an overwhelming urge to breath squeezed inside her chest. She inhaled despite her will and chocked on the putrid water. She struggled and shoved her way through the mass of cold entangled parts about her.

She broke surface and opened her eyes. She gasped for air and coughed at the smell and taste of sulfur. The sky was a hazy carmine red. The water around her was a cloudy black. And in the water all around her, floated countless bodies. Their sallow faces and milky eyes evoked a deep nausea in Kikyo. Their ivory bodies were naked and bumped sickly against each other in the soft current like trillions of drowned people just bobbing in their watery grave like buoys. Kikyo grit her teeth and fought her way through the corpse infested water to the shore.

She stood to her full height on the rocky beach. The sand and rocks were stained vermillion. A volcanic hot wind scorched her bare flesh and rippled through her long midnight locks. Standing there naked, on the forefront of the end of the world, she could only blankly stare at the miles of shoreline to the east and west of her. Hundreds of people staggered to the shore. Each stumbled onto the beach by themselves. Large gaps of nothing separated all of them. Some scrambled up the treacherous rock bank, while others slowly hauled themselves up. She alone stood there, bare and unafraid, and marveled at the sheer mass of it all.

The river behind her was more of an ocean. It stretched as far as the eye could see, but it was most definitely a river. For their were oceans here too; she had seen them...

Kikyo ascended the shore, scraping and cutting her hands and feet on jagged rocks as she went. Her body bled again. At the top of the shore, an immense desert rolled out in front of her. The large flat vermillion plain seemed to blend in with the horizon that only differed in color by a shade of red. The skyline at the horizon rumbled and thundered in a great storm. Her face remained apathetic as her feet padded lightly against the baking red earth into eternity.

Kikyo ignored the ache in her stomach as she grew hungry for the first time in months. She needed to find food, clothes, and shelter. After walking for miles upon miles, the land dropped off before her. She stopped before falling into the giant canyon. Just below were villages that scooted along the edge of the drop off. Kikyo carefully crept down the rock face. The worst thing about a fall here would be that she would live through it. Kikyo managed to climb down to a ledge, but the rest was a completely flat steep drop.

Thunder cracked overhead and Kikyo hesitantly looked up. The storm from the horizon loomed above her. Kikyo grimaced and started down the impossible cliff. She clung to the side and then with an agonizing slip, her fingernails scraped over the smooth rock face. She lost all grip of the wall and fell. Her dark hair flew above her in the air and the air flowed over her from beneath. Her hands and fingers dug into the smooth rock next to her, but she only scraped her hands worse.

A sick crumple and Kikyo hit the floor. She felt her right leg twist painfully and left elbow jam. Her hip cracked and her head slammed against the ground. Her body bruised a deep blue black and she shakily tried to get up. The fall was about seventy feet, but it could have been worse. Kikyo tried to focus on getting to the nearby village. The pain fired up her legs and erupted in her head, but she knew if she stalled, the rain would come.

Even though Kikyo had left hell for an extended time, she could scarce forget the horrors. This rain, would melt the flesh right off a person. It was acid rain in every sense. Unable to stand, Kikyo started dragging her body toward the village with her arms. Exhausted and starved, she somehow managed to pull herself inside an old shack just as the rain began to shower the dusty ground.

Inside sat a man, a demon. He had beautiful green eyes and long flowing yellow hair. He did nothing as she entered and settled herself on a mat. Kikyo pulled her knees to her face as she sat and contemplated where she would go next.

"Do you have any clothes I could use?" she mumbled to him, though she kept her eyes straight forward and did not look at him.

"A priestess..." he commented with a calm and smooth baritone voice, "I think these will fit you very nicely" He held priestess robes, the exact type Kikyo normally wore. Her eyes slowly turned to look at him and scrutinize his offering. He was obviously a very powerful demon. He had the ability to conjure items at will and sense a wide range of powers.

Kikyo relinquished an arm to accept the clothes. He did not move. His clear eyes just stared intently at her as she withdrew the items.

"Thank you," she said quietly. She slipped them on soundlessly and then inspected her wounds. After doing her best to take care of them she rested her head. The strange demon offered her food and drink which she accepted. Her dry mouth gratefully finished off the water and the food wasn't bad either. Though she was skeptical of the demon and suspected he would try something eventually, she ignored him for the time being.

The night went by slowly, but she never felt his eyes leave her. She desperately needed the rest. When she awoke, she was surprised to notice her wounds healed. He must have done it. Yet more suspicion built up inside of her. However, she didn't let it show outwardly.

Kikyo stood up and thanked him earnestly for his help. She bowed and went out. She knew he was watching her, even as she left the hut. She could feel his presence.

As she passed the other villages on her way down the canyon she heard villagers whisper to each other.

"We have to get out of here. I heard he's coming tonight"

"You mean the great dog?"

"Yes, the beast was sighted near here."

"Yes, he must be nearby. Look at all the strange travelers who have passed by just recently."

Just then a crowd of screams erupted behind her. Kikyo swerved around to see a great demon burst out of the red earth. It was a great colorless worm. It had a giant shiny oval head, jagged mandible, six small pointed digits, and a large grubby body. Kikyo turned on her heels and ran with the crowd down the canyon. The worm would be too big for her. With all these people running about her, it was likely that she wouldn't be able to purify him properly.

A push from behind and Kikyo fell forward and began to tumble down the path into the canyon. As she hit a wall, she finally came to stop. The worm suddenly broke through the ground before her and hurled down at her. Kikyo threw up her arms and expelled a great deal of power. The worm's body reduced to smoke and it's outlines slowly drifted away with the breeze. Kikyo pulled herself up, breathing heavily. She couldn't afford to keep doing that.

Kikyo continued down the path, phased. Something was happening just ahead. A congregation of demons and humans milled about. An occasional explosion suggested some sort of battle was taking place. Whatever it was, she knew she couldn't avoid it. She needed to pass through here if she'd have any chance at reaching safer ground.

Suddenly an enormous cat demon shot out of the canyon and swiped its claws at her. Kikyo flew into the wall behind her with a painful smack. She scurried to her feet, but she could see it would be too late.

"Ha ha ha! Just try it, priestess! You're so funny when you are confused."

"Who are you?" Kikyo glared at him.

"The great panther demon" he smiled. "I knew you would be more amusing than the others."

"You were planning this all a long, from the moment you let me stay in your dwelling."

"If you can call that planning," he laughed. With that his razor claws ripped her chest open. Her kimono ripped and blood spirted out. Kikyo fell to the burning ground, gritting her teeth in pain. She rolled herself to the side to help prevent further attack.

"Gotchya!" A feminine voice rang out as a swirl of slicing swords whipped through the air. A flash shot through the air across the panther demon's throat and chest. His eyes bugged as he grasped his chest, only instead his body fell backwards into the canyon in two pieces.

Out from the side a feminine man with short, drawn up hair, a sword draped over his shoulder, and a lavender kimono emerged and stood at the edge where the demon had fallen off. He smiled innocently and then turned back around. His face immediately dropped as he beheld Kikyo.

"Oh, no way!" his voice rang with fear and disbelief. "It's that scary dead priestess again!" He ran off like a shot down into the canyon. Kikyo pulled herself up, confused. That man had just fled from her. Did he know her? Should she know him?

Author's Note: Hey everybody! Hope you like it so far. Please review. I love feedback. Thanks!

Also, I don't own Inuyasha.


	2. Recruitment

Chapter 2: Recruitment

Kikyo cringed as she collected herself up off the dusty ground. Her chest throbbed and blood now stained her clothing. That demon had obviously intended on toying with her. He wouldn't have healed her if he didn't want to slowly torture her.

Kikyo's eyes traveled down the canyon path where the man had fled. She felt like she should know who he was. He certainly seemed to know her. Still, she hadn't clearly seen his face.

With no bow or arrows, Kikyo sensed a sinking feeling of vulnerability. She took a quick breath and preceded down the sloped ledge.

Just ahead, dust twisted and gushed up like smoke. Rubble occasionally bounced onto the path. Many bystanders of demon and human origin stood and observed from a safe distance. Experience told Kikyo to maintain a respectful distance too. Something caught Kikyo's eye and she dared a few steps toward the ledge to peer down on the action.

A massive writhing dragon-like demon spewed forth energy attacks from his mouth. He had a white mane spilling down his serpentine back and deep red eyes. A face like a mask perched on his forehead and spoke in deep scathing tones.

"I shall have my revenge you worthless dog!" the beast seethed.

What appeared to be a man with long silvery white hair drawn into a ponytail, stood at the ready before the massive dragon. He had crisp saffron eyes. He held a long sword with a bulbous handle in both hands.

Kikyo's eyes reflected the blue light from the awesome energy blasts. Her eyes flickered, but held an intense gaze on the man. He was very graceful in his movements and dead on in accuracy. It was clear to see that this man was Inuyasha's father. Kikyo reverted her attention to the path and steadily paced down to where she would no doubt cross their path.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So it's just me and you now?" a young boyish voice quarried.

"I guess," responded a feminine voice. "I still don't see how Suikotsu managed to duck out on us. It must have been the doctor in him that spared him our fate. What a pain."

"What about Ginkotsu, Mukotsu, Kiokotsu, and Renkotsu?"

"Haven't seen them," Jakotsu complacently answered. A long pause followed. Various explosions could be heard just beyond the ledge of the canyon. Jakotsu stared off into the sky. He was resting with his back to the canyon wall. His head fell back down to ground level with a frown. He sighed. "Everyone is the same down here: terrified! What's the fun in cutting people up if you can get them to scream just as much by waving at them. It's not even a challenge!"

"You're right," Bankotsu replied absentmindedly. He stood at the ledge looking down at the battle below, his chin thoughtfully propped in his hand. Jakotsu sat and looked at him from behind.

"What's the matter big brother?" Jakotsu inquired.

"What would you think of gathering a new team together, Jakotsu?"

"Sure, only this time, make sure there are some good lookin' guys. They have no excuse for me not to cut them up this time. They can't die." Bankotsu turned and looked at his long trusted friend. Bankotsu raised a brow, but didn't speak. Jakotsu seemed excited, though he remained in his reclined position against the rock wall.

"So what are we gonna do this time?" Jakotsu said while picking at his sword. Bankotsu sneered.

"Rule the underworld"

"Coooool," Jakotsu grinned. "Where should we look for group members? How many should there be?"

"I was thinking we should start down there." Bankotsu indicated the area of the battle with his Banryu. Jakotsu slouched over to him and gazed down at the dragon and man.

"He looks promising," Jakotsu grinned at Bankotsu and they set off down into the canyon. "Speaking of peculiar people," Jakotsu added, "I saw that scary dead priestess earlier."

"Oh," Bankotsu replied thoughtfully, "she's here too, huh?"

"Ya," he sighed, "she's the reason Suikotsu turned into a saint before his death. Could have let him die with dignity." Jakotsu complained.

"Women..." Bankotsu added nonchalantly.

"No kidding," Jakotsu agreed.

An energy blast exploded in front of them and Bankotsu and Jakotsu jumped out of the dust clouds and landed on the battle field. Bankotsu stood beside Jakotsu and observed the two rivals with Banryu resting on his shoulder. Suddenly a gargantuan tornado stormed through the canyon walls and obliterated the dragon on sight. Its sheer devilish size and strength widened the canyon and cleared the area. The man who created it stood at the brink of its wake and slowly sheathed his sword. His eyes were calm and cool.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Bankotsu said confidently to the warrior. His Banryu rested ostentatiously on his shoulder as he spoke. "How would you like to join us in ruling the underworld?"

The man's saffron eyes slowly turned to acknowledge Bankotsu. His gaze was condescending. Jakotsu who had been scoping out the bystanders for potential victims, turned his gaze on the silver haired man before him. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped a bit.

"You're not related to Inuyasha are you?" Jakotsu asked excitedly. The man's eyes narrowed and his attention wavered on the two mercenaries. Bankotsu appeared vaguely annoyed as his eyes slid over to Jakotsu, who looked more like a teenage girl than one of the most powerful humans to ever exist.

"Who are you?" the great dog demon asked. He seemed to have trouble acknowledging Jakostu so he firmly set his eyes on Bankotsu.

"Oh Bankotsu, we simply must have him with us–" Jakotsu's giddy disposition caused Bankotsu to stick his Banryu free hand in front of his partner and he took a step forward. His face was still set with confidence and composure as he introduced himself to the demon of supreme conquest.

"My name is Bankotsu," he greeted complacently. "This is Jakotsu," Bankotsu added as he maintained the deadlock stare with the formidable opponent. His cocky youth emanated with his boyish charm through that smirk he always wore. Even now, in the pit of hell, Bankotsu was quite a self-assured little prick. "In life we were mercenaries in the Band of Seven, but now we are looking to make the best out of death. We're searching the underworld for worthy warriors. It seems we have an opening if you wish to join us. So what do you say?" Bankotsu's eyes twinkled in the fiery gorge of the canyon. He paused and waited, never losing a beat.

"Come on, it'll be a lot of fun!" Jakotsu chimed in. Jakotsu peeked over Banryu at the dog general. "You must be strong. Not to mention attractive..." Jakotsu's voice drifted off suggestively and he licked the edge of his sword. Bankotsu stood firm in front of Jakotsu, using the handle of Banryu to block his friend's path.

"You're affection for humans has proved to be the end of you before, dog demon. It should be only too easy to use your weakness against you again!" a cold deep voice cracked from the smoky shadows. A monstrous panther demon emerged before them. Bankotsu's eyes gazed absentmindedly up at the beast. He seemed to be trying to gauge his strength.

"Uhh.. huh..." Bankotsu pulled a hand up to his face, guarding him from the demon. He closed his eyes and coughed. Jakotu lost his erotic fascination with Inuyasha's father and stared down at his leader.

"What's the matter big brother?" Jakotsu's voice was more curious than worried.

"Aaaachhhuuu," Bankotsu sneezed lightly into his sleeve. He wiped his eyes and looked up. "Damn allergies."

"What?" Jakotsu asked again.

"The fur ball is gonna give me hives," he muttered.

Inuyasha's father turned his back on the strange humans and seemed to be regarding his old enemy. He began slowly withdrawing Sounga as he stared into the golden irises that screamed for revenge. It seems Ryokotse had only been the opening act. He glared at him. The panther demon hissed and closed in on him, claws propped up and ready.

"Dragon Thunder!" a voice cried behind him. A thunderstorm rapidly gathered above them and whipped up the air around them. A series of lightning bolts fired down upon the great panther demon with a ferocious roar. When the clouds cleared and the air calmed, the panther demon stood where he had. His big moon eyes stared out blankly. His head, tail, and entire body was hairless. His whiskers and tip of his tail were on fire, but quickly wisped out leaving small trails of smoke.

"Scratch him off the list," Bankotsu noted to Jakotsu.

"What list?" Jakotsu questioned.

"Aren't you getting this?

"Sure, whatever."

"We'll come back later," Bankotsu waved at the dog general.

"Oh do we have to go?" Jakotsu halted in his tracks as he looked longingly back at Inuyasha's father. Bankotsu latched an arm onto Jakotsu's kimono and dragged him while propping Banryu back onto his shoulder.

"If you think you are all powerful, you are mistaken," a raspy malignant voice threatened next to them. They had left the dog general so it had to be someone new. The two paused and looked to the side. A large purple demon with two protruding horns mounted on his head, large jagged teeth, red demon eyes, and a whip like tail marched into their view. On his lower back, a spider shaped burn mark etched into his skin.

Bankotsu's eyes perked with interest.

"You were thinking I looked like an interesting prospect for your new team were you not?" his taunting voice scratched.

"What's your name?" Bankotsu's voice sounded amused.

"I am called Goshinki," a devilish smile perched on his tight lips, "your presumption was correct, I am able to read the minds of others. I can predict your every move. I am a demon created of Naraku."

"So what can you do?" Bankotsu asked expectantly. Goshinki's face dropped.

"How boring," Jakotsu waved a hand dismissively.

"You, Jakotsu, judge me on the basis of physical attraction," Goshinki eyed the annoyed Jakotsu, "and you, Bankotsu leader of the band of seven, you judge me on the basis of strength." Goshinki laughed and licked his lips sinisterly. "You wish to test your strength against me as a way to beat Naraku. Don't make me laugh. I am not Naraku." Goshinki's eyes narrowed devilishly as a smile cracked his lips. "Though my strength has already been tested against your band..." he said provocatively.

"Oh?" Bankotsu said, maintaining his cool.

"My fangs crafted the great demon sword, Tokijin, which Sesshomaru wields and killed your poison master Mukotsu with. It also was quite a challenge for you Jakotsu, and for Suikotsu. It ran both of you through and would have killed you if you had not had sacred jewel shards. And you Bankotsu," Goshinki chuckled, "my fangs broke Inuyasha's precious sword, the Tessaiga, the very sword that proved your undoing." Goshinki seemed to relish those last few words. "Heh, heh, heh," Goshinki let out a mocking laugh, "yes, I know all about that, just by reading your thoughts. So do you really think your Banryu can stand up to me?"

"Even I think this is getting old," Bankotsu said behind his hand to Jakotsu as though Goshinki wouldn't know. Jakotsu, who had actually started a list, scratched Goshinki's name off.

Goshinki stood there with an annoyed countenance as he stared down at the two.

"You can't just take credit for what Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have done because you stuck your teeth in their swords." Bankotsu scorned. "Any real warrior knows it takes his own strength to prevail in battle. Your reasoning is all messed up," Bankotsu said diplomatically. "Maybe you should spend more time studying warrior's tactics instead of their histories. Don't give away all the surprises right away. You're too predictable," Bankotsu commented.

Goshinki seemed taken aback, but was quick to growl at the insult. With lightening speed he disappeared from where he stood.

"You forget, I can read your mind. You have no chance." Goshinki's voice echoed.

Bankotsu could not see the enclosing predator and displayed Banryu as a warning. Goshinki suddenly dashed from behind and aimed straight for Bankotsu.

With one swoosh, he was defeated. Goshinki's head dropped to the ground, and his body stood a moment before crashing down. Bankotsu had chopped his head off with a mere swing of Banryu. Goshinki's head thrashed about sickly as he was already dead. Bankotsu looked down tiredly at the fallen head.

"I don't have to think about my moves before I do them. When strength is your only hope of survival, instinct guides your moves. You can't beat me with such boring methods. Pull yourself together and find a new attack strategy." Bankotsu trod off with Jakotsu further down the canyon trail.

After leaving the infuriated incarnation behind, Bankotsu and Jakotsu stopped to witness another epic battle taking place.

"Well at least their not boring," Jakotsu commented while lifting his hand, "you gotta at least give them that." In front of them a troop of demon slayers fought valiantly against millions of hell's demons. Among them stood Sango's father and fellow villagers.

"H-Hey Ninjas!" Bankotsu called out happily.

"Bankotsu," Jakotsu whined, "when are we gonna go get the hot guy. None of these men are very cute."

"He looks pretty good," Bankotsu pointed out Sango's father.

"You've got to be kidding me big brother!" Jakotsu was shocked, "the man looks like an overly religious next door neighbor! Not to mention old."

"I meant as a fighter," Bankotsu said in an annoyed tone. Jakotsu huffed.

"Hey there," Bankotsu called out to them. A few turned to look. "Do ninjas often fight demons?" Bankotsu pondered, scratching his head.

A real ninja who was among them scowled.

"No, ninjas don't normally fight demons, but as you can see I'm fighting them."

A huge bird demon swooped down and Sango's father sent a spear through its brain so it crashed to the ground before him. As though nothing had happened, he stepped over it and kept fighting.

"Ninjas are useful." Bankotsu added. "Let's see if he'll join us," he said to Jakotsu who grudgingly pulled out the list. A large lizard demon burst out of the ground next to the real ninja and latched onto his leg. Then he started shaking him in the air like a rag doll.

"You're not that useful," Bankotsu said in a bored voice as he glanced at the man. He was trying to crack the demon over the head, but it simply shook him harder and returned into its underground lair.

Bankotsu strutted over to Sango's father. At first it looked as though the demon slayer wouldn't even notice them, but eventually threw them a glance. Jakotsu yawned.

"Hey, you're pretty good," Bankotsu greeted. "How would you like to join our team in ruling the underworld?" The slayer's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Does it seem like everyone responds to us that way here?" Jakotsu commented to Bankotsu. Bankotsu tried to ignore his friend's remark.

"We could use a ninja on the team," Bankotsu added.

"I miss Kohaku," Jakotsu said in a sad voice.

"Ya, me too," Bankotsu gave in.

"Who are you?" he asked with even more suspicion at the mention of his son's name.

"We're mercenaries. This is Jakotsu and I'm Bankotsu." Bankotsu retold.

"You're.." the man's eyes widened a bit, "you're from the Band of Seven..."

"Heard of us?"

"I will not associate with villains. The Band of Seven is nothing but pure evil."

"Just what we need, another saint" Jakotsu said flatly. "I think that was a 'no.'"

"Figures," Bankotsu waved his hand, "him being a ninja."

"Can we go now?" Jakotsu asked irritably.

"Ya." Bankotsu and Jakotsu trudged off back in the direction from which they came.

"So big brother," Jakotsu spoke with his hands behind his head while lazily gazing into the sky, "are we going back to the warrior who looks like Inuyasha?"

"Ya," Bankotsu added.

"Do you think he'll join us?"

"Maybe"

"Oh I hope he does," Jakotsu giggled excitedly.

"I don't think he sees you as his type, Jakotsu," Bankotsu smiled.

"Don't worry, they always play hard to get"

Just ahead of them, the huge panther demon was storming about. Inuyasha's father was engaged in an intense fight. He slashed his sword about and blew up sides of the canyon, raining rocks everywhere and causing the ground to shake.

"Just like Inuyasha," Jakotsu swooned.

"There you are you little punk!" the great panther demon cried and launched at Bankotsu. Inuyasha's father turned about to see the humans return.

"Inu.. yasha" the dog general said.

The panther demon was fast. Bankotsu smirked. The demon shot claws and lightning furiously at the one who had made a fool out of him. Bankotsu dodged the attacks and guarded with Banryu. Jakotsu watched for a second, but then turned his attention to the great dog demon.

Just as the fun had started, it was over far too fast.

"Dragon Twister!"

Bankotsu saw the rampaging tornado forming ahead of him at tremendous velocity.

"Damn" was all he managed to say before a piercing white light absorbed him on the spot.

Author's Note: I don't own Inuyasha, blah, blah, blah... Hey, so what did you think? I don't mean to brag, but I really like this chapter. Hehe. Please review and tell me if you have any good ideas for plot, humor, character development, the works! I'd love some opinions. I do know where this is going for now, but it's fairly vague. I don't really know about the climax or conclusion. But I guess as we progress my generalities will be, shall we say, a little less general? Thanks guys!

Oh, PS. I don't know how often I'll update, for anyone who cares, but I hope I don't leave you guys for more than two weeks at a time. Don't quote me on that. Anyway, Ciao!


	3. Purity for Evil's Sake

Chapter 3: Purity for Evil's Sake

With a blinding flash, Bankotsu felt his body dissolve into nothingness. He felt Banryu escape from his grasp and everything was so bright. Cold air wafted around his him, carrying him.

_Shit, now I have to gather my body_ _together. _Bankotsu tried to pull himself together and feel the area around him. _I really have to get that guy in my group._ Everything was so cold around him. _And why is it so damn bright?_

To his utter amazement, Bankotsu opened his eyes. He had eyes. It was even brighter.

"Shit!" he slammed his eyelids closed. He gasped, opened his eyes again, then quietly cursed for doing it. _I can talk too... Maybe that guy wasn't as powerful as he looked..._

Bankotsu's eyes fluttered open. The light was lessening in its intensity. He tried to move.

His hand touched his face. _I have hands... my body, it's fine._ As his eyes adjusted to the light, Bankotsu found himself trapped under piles of debris. It was mostly rocks and wood. He shoved it off. His kimono was filthy. It had dust all over it and some tears in the fabric. He stood up. He was fine...

Bankotsu still couldn't look up at the sun because his eyes weren't fully adjusted, but looking at the ground he couldn't help but stare. Around him was rocks, soil, timber, and a small stream flowed in the distance. The air was clean. Trees were reduced to charred twigs and ashes in the debris he had pulled himself out of.

"I'm..." he said, trying out his voice again, "I'm on earth..." _But how?_ He stared around in amazement. Something shiny caught his attention out of the rubble. He walked over to it and threw some rocks off. There, in pieces, was his Banryu.

Bankotsu's face contorted. He picked up the handle and looked distantly at it. He let it fall to his feet. He was on earth... _Damn that Inuyasha._ _He'll pay for this._

Bankotsu paced out of the rubble and down to the stream. It was clear and beautiful. He stared at his reflection. There was dirt and grit all over him. He washed his face and hands. The water was cool and refreshing. He slapped some water down his back and redid his hair into its normal braid.

Then without a smile or frown, Bankotsu exited the wreckage. He would discover what this was all about.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kikyo felt the ground disappear beneath her feet. Her body was fading. With a last confused last glance at the beings around her, she evaporated.

_Am I ascending? No, that doesn't make sense. What is going on?_

Suddenly she could feel again. She was wet, very wet. Her body was floating in some sort of fluid. Kikyo tried to swim, but her clothes were heavy and she felt very weak. For some reason she did not need to breath. She managed to pull herself out of the water onto another bank. She opened her eyes. She was by a small river. The sky was blue and the grass was green. She touched her arm. It was... clay.

Kikyo blinked several times in shock. She was back on earth. She sat up and looked about, confused. The ground around her was cracked and covered with rubble. Dead trees were shriveled up on the ground before her. The embankment she was strewn on was actually below ground level and Kikyo dragged herself up. She felt extremely weak.

Looking around her, Kikyo saw the remains of what looked like a great rock or mountain. She turned around. Her eyes glued to something resting on the ground.

Her broken bow lay on the other side of the stream. She fell to her knees from sudden loss of strength and partial shock. She slowly turned around again. This was what was left of Mount Hakurei.

The place was completely desolate. She stood up with great difficulty and started walking to the base of the mountain. It wasn't very far.

_This explains it, why I'm here. After suffering devastating corruption, the mountain must have released its own last bit of purity to try and pay for the evil. It is likely that everyone who died at the mountain was reawakened._

Kikyo found a steady walking stick and began pulling herself to the base of the mountain. Kikyo felt her vision fading. _It seems the mountain has given me my life back, but I have no souls left._

She reached the base. It was easier to move here because the purity of the mountain saturated the air. Only her own tiny piece of soul resided in her and it was easier to stay here, but she had used too much energy getting here.

Kikyo collapsed to her knees on an incline. She dropped the stick. Her head dropped as she tried to rest.

"Hey! Suikotsu, there you are!" a feminine voice called out. Kikyo forced herself to look up.

"Sui..kotsu.." she whispered with suspicion. Kikyo saw the feminine member of the Band of Seven trot over to doctor Suikotsu with his snake-like sword in hand. Kikyo was just below them on a rock foundation. If they turned around they would clearly see her, but neither noticed.

"Who-Who are you?" the doctor stuttered.

"Oh come on Suikotsu, don't do this to me again. Stop pretending to be a saint."

"What are you talking about," Suikotsu sounded frightened.

Kikyo was totally powerless. She sat there and watched. She tried to move her limbs, but only slid further down the incline.

"Snap out of it," he hit Suikotsu across the face. Kikyo's eyes glared at him. Her face lost it's anger as she saw another member step out from behind them. Neither seemed to be paying attention. He was the fire spitter and had an ill intent in his eyes. Kikyo's brow furrowed as she watched him.

He picked up his gourd from around his belt and took a long swig. Kikyo's eyes widened dramatically as she called out to doctor Suikotsu, but she was drowned out as a torrent of flames engulfed both doctor Suikotsu and Jakotsu. He never even heard her.

Kikyo heard their horrible screams shattering the peace of the defeated mountain. She stood up and threw her stick like a spear at Renkotsu. His gourd split and poured out a strange fluid all over the rock. He stopped and looked at her.

"Fool!" he yelled at her and blew the fire up off the rock with the remaining fluid and hurled a wall of fire at her. Kikyo braced herself with her arms, but it singed her clothes and scorched her face. She was thrown a few feet down the mountain.

Kikyo sat up in frustration. Renkotsu grinned as he issued one last gush of fire at his two victims. Jakotsu had let out a horrific scream and dropped his sword while Suikotsu gasped before both fell to the ground still smoking. Their bodies looked like charred mutilated pieces of flesh.

Kikyo forced herself to her feet and stumbled over to them. Renkotsu had disappeared up the mountain. Kikyo panted, trying to get up to the downed murderers. She fell at their sides. Kikyo bit her lip as she warily raised a hand to touch Suikotu's face. He was dead. There was no mistake. She touched his cheek and he didn't move. His eyes were glued shut in pain and his mouth was open.

Kikyo felt the agony break loose in her chest. He didn't deserve this. She clenched a fist and bit harder down on her lip. A tear slowly slipped down her cheek. After a moment, Kikyo bowed her head and prayed for him. _May you finally find peace my friend._

Then she turned to see Jakotsu. She scooted over to him and observed his vast burns. His back had received most of the damage. She pushed him onto his back to look at his face. Her eyes widened. He was.. still alive!

_Should I help him? He is a vile murderer. He is human. He is... like me._

She pulled his head up onto her lap. He moaned in pain. She tore her sleeves and wrapped the severely burned areas up. She removed some more material as a cold cloth for his head since her clothes were still wet from the river. Half way through her ministrations she realized that no matter what she did, he would die. His fried blood caked onto her hands. She tried to wipe off his face.

"Don'ttt b-both-ther," he slurred, "wom-man.." His face contorted and he pinched his eyes shut. He was in great pain. Kikyo put her hand to his forehead. Jakotsu opened his eyes weakly and looked up at her.

"If you want to make your..ssself feel good, don't do it at... at my expense," he stabbed at her with is attitude. His breathing was labored and his eyes were like daggers.

"I'm sorry it ended this way," she said, sadly looking at him. "Try to rest, it will be over soon." Jakotsu's eyes widened a bit. His eyes were no longer stained with hatred, but regret. He coughed up some blood, that Kikyo wiped away, and then smiled. He closed his eyes.

"See you later," he whispered bitterly before giving into death.

Kikyo felt his head turn and rest like dead weight on her lap. She rested his head back on the ground and folded his hands on his chest. She sat there a long while. The air sifted through her hair and clothes until she was only damp and not wet.

Kikyo kneeled and prayed for a long while. Her head was bowed and her eyes shut. When she looked again upon the warrior sprawled before her, she couldn't help but frown. His soul was batting about confusedly inside his body. Kikyo put a hand above his chest and withdrew the hesitant orb of light. She cupped it in her palms. It's white glassy light bounced on her face, arms, and torso. It did not make any effort to leave her grasp. It's lingering presence was agonizing to Kikyo. A part of her wanted it to go, but another selfishly flared in her gut to keep it. It may be the last chance she had to survive and get off the mountain. Suikotsu's soul had already ascended; she had seen it. She was tired of taking souls, living a lie, not even living. She did not belong here, and even if hell wasn't the most inviting place, she couldn't fight the inevitable. Still, the primal desire for life clawed at her heart. A survivor, that's what she was, in the most ironic way. So should she cower now, submit, do the right thing?

The approach of footsteps drew Kikyo's attention slowly to the side. A man stood in range of her. He had stopped in his tracks at the sight of the bodies and her holding the soul. His eyes revealed nothing. It was him, the leader of the Band of Seven: Bankotsu.

For a long moment he just stood there. He looked at her, the bodies, and considered the scene.

A deep disturbing gut feeling made the hair rise on the back of Kikyo's neck. He was intense. His posture, his resolve, his eyes were commanding. The cocky youth (even though Kikyo was probably the same age as him in terms of their ages at death) who had taunted her and challenged her reasoning of life looked so serious. He appeared aged and wise in a resolute wrathful way. It was scary... His aura, she gathered, was something close to fury. His eyes flashed the maddened aching rage that only those who have experienced first hand can identify and feel.

Kikyo's eyes returned to the soul that simply bobbled gently in her hands. Bankotsu carefully tread over to the spot where Renkotsu had stood minutes ago. He paused and peered at the ground, then turned to Kikyo.

Kikyo began feeling light headed. She wouldn't be able to remain conscious much longer without a soul. She almost passed out, but caught herself. She brought her hands close to herself, but with a simple breeze, the soul decided to leave. It floated peacefully up into the air and then disappeared.

Kikyo dropped her hands to her thighs. She watched it as long as she could, but then her vision clouded and everything became black. All sound faded into silence and she felt herself falling.


	4. Kidnaped

Chapter 4: Kidnaped

She passed out. Bankotsu watched her body fall to the ground. Her hands and clothes were frosted with thick burnt blood. Her sleeves were torn off, her cheeks a little singed. Bankotsu just watched for a moment. She lay still.

He stepped over to Suikotsu and squatted down by him. The charred flesh was nearly unrecognizable, only his clothes bore any resemblance of the blade-bearing murderer. Bankotsu inspected the other body. He had known it was Jakotsu from the start, but found it difficult to accept. He stooped down next to his best friend. Jakotsu's sword lay off to the side with burn marks blackening it's polished surface and hilt. No doubt they had been taken by surprise. Bankotsu grimaced, closed his eyes, and bowed his head. He thrust a fist into the ground. The earth beneath his hand cried out and left a large indent.

_Not again! I swear I'll kill Renkotsu with my own two hands. Damn him. Damn Naraku. You better watch out boys. I'm coming for you._

Bankotsu made two quick graves on a grassy hill close by and placed his friends inside. He buried Jakotsu with his sword, then stood and looked at the small mounds. Pain was evident in his eyes, but they wouldn't shed tears.

His long midnight braid blew in the wind. He turned back to the place where the priestess lay. He stood over her and thought. A pensive countenance replaced the raged and excruciatingly-pain-ridden one.

He scooped an arm under her waist and slung her over his shoulder. She was out cold. Her hair tickled at his feet and her hands dangled limply at his thighs. He held her with one arm clamped just under the backside of her knees as her waist bent over his right shoulder.

Though Bankotsu found it inwardly amusing and rather appropriate to have her draped over his shoulder like a traveling parcel, he showed no outward sign. Passing Renkotsu's broken fire gourd, he soccer-style kicked it over the mountain.

He slowly regained his outward smug as he traveled down the mountain. It was a beautiful sunny day even if he was walking through debris like a meteor had just landed here. Dead demons lay like road-kill all over the ground. Bankotsu tread through it all as though it wasn't even there. A smirk on his face and woman over his shoulder, he looked like he was coming home from the fair with his oversized stuffed animal prize.

Eventually trees surrounded them. It was gonna be a long trip. He gazed dreamily at the sky, bored. A village should be coming up soon. He sighed and kept on down the path. It had been hours now. The sun was sure to set any minute. Kikyo was lifeless as ever dangling over his shoulder. The trees cleared and he stepped out onto a long grassy meadow. A trail blazed through it and he figured the small puffs of smoke in the sky ahead meant a village. A new bounce in his step, Bankotsu walked down the smooth path.

Some people were coming in the opposite direction and Bankotsu thought little of it until he could see five total. When they were a few feet away, he finally looked up.

"That's Bankotsu," a bewildered feminine voice called his name. A grin spread across his face as he recognized the party.

"Bankotsu!" Inuyasha's voice yelled. The others just gasped. It had been Sango who first recognized him and she looked ready to throw her big boomerang at him. He shrugged.

"Hey there," he greeted like they were friends.

"How are you still alive?" Miroku asked in a shocked voice.

"Hell if I know," he said carelessly. Inuyasha started gaping and making strange gaggy-throaty noises. His eyes were wide. Bankotsu quirked a brow at him.

"K-K-Kikyo?" Inuyasha couldn't believe it. Bankotsu's smirk only widened.

"Oh no," Kagome said. Only Kikyo's lower half was visible from this vantage point. Her small feet and calves stuck out the ends of her baggy, dusty, torn clothes.

Bankotsu just grinned and sneered.

Instantly Inuyasha drew his sword and threw a menacing glare at him.

"Let her go right now you bastard. Get your filthy hands off of her!" Inuyasha's voice was brash and threatening. Bankotsu looked utterly amused.

"I'm curious," he grinned, "just how do you plan on saving her if you strike both of us?" Inuyasha was unfazed by his comment and seemed to be in an uncontrollable fit of rage. He was gritting his teeth and could have been foaming at the mouth for all Bankotsu knew.

"Put her down now or I'll kill you!"

"I thought she still meant something to you," Bankotsu suggested, "even if she was the one who pinned you to a tree for fifty years. How do you come to that anyway?" Inuyasha clenched a fist and growled. "If she means so much to you, why didn't you come get her yourself? Sheesh, you sure are a poor sport, Inuyasha." Bankotsu thoughtfully scratched the side of his face with a finger.

"I can't use my wind tunnel," Miroku said disappointedly, "and Inuyasha dare not use the windscar." Miroku seemed to be mainly speaking to Sango and Kagome.

"So what should we do?" Sango asked.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered. He was unreachable. The mixed emotion was visible in her face. Shippo's distressed eyes peered up at his distraught mother figure. He hated it when Inuyasha caused Kagome so much pain.

"I'll tear you limb from limb you filthy bastard! You can't have her. I won't let you!" the edge in Inuyasha's voice was surprisingly sharp. Inuyasha's body was agitated, rigid, and his hold on Tessaiga gave his outward frustration all the more visibility.

"I think she'd be just as happy to accompany me, seeing as you already have your own model."

"What!" Inuyasha's yelled in outrage.

"This one's mine," Bankotsu said as he slapped Kikyo's butt twice using the hand he held her with. A smirk perched on Bankotsu's face as he expectantly waited for a reaction.

That was it. There was no going back now. Inuyasha lunged at Bankotsu with all his speed and strength.

"YOU SICK BASTARD!" Inuyasha cried as he swept claws at Bankotsu. His attempts were wild and missed. Bankotsu nimbly jumped and dodged each. He was thoroughly amused by this display. He had never riled Inuyasha up so much before, and Inuyasha was clumsy in his rage.

After a flared slash of claws that completely missed their mark, Bankotsu landed a swift punch into Inuyasha's cheek and sent him flying back. He almost hit Kagome and she yelped as she leapt out of the way.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome landed at his side and gripped his arm. Concern wracked over her face, but he didn't spare her much attention. He flew to his feet and started the assault over.

"Is that really the best you can do, Inuyasha? I'm only using one hand."

"You bastard! I'll kill you!"

"You keep saying that," Bankotsu sounded mildly annoyed, "but you never follow through."

"Well then let me show you!" Inuyasha jumped at Bankotsu. Inuyasha was red with fury. He delivered another set of sporadic strikes that all failed to hit their mark. Bankotsu landed opposite the party on the path closer to the town. A light click sound alerted his senses and he instinctively jumped back.

A huge explosion burst forth with fiery glory where both parties stood. It engulfed the whole little region. Bankotsu and Kikyo were thrown back. Inuyasha's scream could be heard through the blast. He had a more direct hit that sent him spinning through the air backwards into a field. Black smoke issued from the targeted area.

Bankotsu sat up on his elbows, blood thundering through his veins. He could hear the powerful beat in his ears. Just as he suspected, Renkotsu and Ginkotsu were visible on the edge of the field. Bankotsu leapt to his feet and charged toward them. He was fairly sure he saw a fleeting look of terror whip across Renkotsu's cocky countenance. _Good. The smart ass figured out he was screwed. _

"You missed," Renkotsu hissed just as Bankotsu started getting close.

"H-Hey," Bankotsu waved, "guys!" His boyish charm cloaked all his ill intent in innocence.

"Ginkotsu, aim and fire!" Renkotsu ordered.

"Gersh" Ginkotsu uttered something of an affirmative. Two cannons went off and Bankotsu nimbly jumped to dodge them and landed square in front of his former allies.

"Hey now, you weren't just aiming for me were you?" The two mutineers faces' were tense. "You both know I draw the line at back stabbing." Bankotsu's eyes flashed dangerously though he wore a stupid self assured grin.

"You are no longer our leader," Renkotsu snarled. Ginkotsu seemed lifted by his terrier- like outburst. Both glared at Bankotsu.

"Ok then," Bankotsu said cracking the knuckles of his free hand by curling it ostentatiously like he had talons. Renkotsu looked dismayed, but pulled out his own portable cannon and fired at the expecting Bankotsu. Renkotsu lost his balance. Ginkotsu had lost balance on one side of his body for some reason. Renkotsu quickly discovered, after the dust settled, that Bankotsu was standing beside Ginkotsu's right side. He was holding Ginkotsu's entire jagged metal wheel with his free hand, looking rather placid. Bankotsu inspected the gnarly appendage absentmindedly, then tossed it with a thunk to the side. Ginkostus's one eye slid to the side to view Bankotsu. He looked pained by the loss. Renkotsu growled reproach at the marauder.

"Damn you Bankotsu," his eyes were wild with fire, "go rot in hell with your beloved Jakotsu. He was the only one who liked you."

"Gersh," Ginkotsu agreed.

"About that," Bankotsu turned dangerously to them. Kikyo was still flailing over his shoulder. Just then an ominous violet cloud encircled Ginkotsu and Renkotsu. Large wasps accompanied the stir. The cloud cloaked them temporarily and by the time it faded, they mysteriously vanished. Bankotsu's eyes narrowed to slits.

After glaring at nothing for a moment, he let his eyes rest again on Inuyasha's traveling group. Inuyasha was in an uproar over some quickly fleeing Naraku Baboon shape that was soaring through the air with Kagome. The dark cloud carrying Renkotsu and Ginkotsu followed the couple.

Apparently the cunning Inuyasha had planned to sneak up on him when he was brawling with his good old boys. Bankotsu snickered to himself. _Serves the little cheat right. He thought he could catch me off guard so he could have his precious Kikyo. Well what is precious to you, Inuyasha? I don't think you even know, do you?_

Now Inuyasha was wildly screaming at the air for Kagome. She in turn was pelting out his name with the same urgency. It was truly a spectacle. However it failed to amuse Bankotsu and he just trotted down to the village. _That was easy._

Sun had set and night caressed the wary baked earth in a calm summer's breeze.Arriving at the village, Bankotsu noticed the dormancy and stillness that befouled the residence like an evil fog. He stepped in a drafty vacant hut and dropped Kikyo on the dusty mildew floor.

He exited without a thought and scrounged around the empty buildings. Little was leftover. It seemed to have been pillaged by Naraku's demons. Dead villagers remained in some of the dwellings. The smell of decay wafted past his nostrils every time he threw back the mat to reveal a corpse. The fetid devastation would have been enough to repel a squeamish bandit, but not Bankotsu. He pulled some debris off a small storage container near a mutilated corpse. The body lay resting naturally, but slit at the neck and clean of blood. _Huh. _

He continued in the storage container. Inside he found rations suitable to his needs. Next item: water. He exited the hut and scrounged some more. Tromping in on another hut, he found a woman huddled up scared to death. She screamed as he stood in the doorway. Brown eyes stained with desperation and panic stared at him as she clutched her legs to her chest.

"There any water around here?" Bankotsu asked as though she were the waitress of some restaurant. Her eyes gleamed in the starlight with building fear. She did not answer. He frowned and walked over to her. She recoiled at his proximity and he began digging through the items near her. Eventually he unearthed a gourd with old water inside. He took a swig and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. It wasn't refreshing, but it was substantial.

Bankotsu let his eyes fall to the young woman again. Her gaze had never left him. Bankotsu's eyes traced the room. To her side, a body lay as though resting. However, the face said it all. It was dead. An old man, he lay dead. He was probably her father. Some old tattered scrolls were half open next to him. A discreet little bloodied knife sat beside them. Bankotsu's eyes fell back on the girl. She sat shaking like a trapped rabbit.

On his way back to the hut, Bankotsu carried his rations in one arm and the woman under his other arm. She kicked as screamed as though it would help draw attention in the ghost town. He found the hut with Kikyo and pulled back the mat. Kikyo sat propped against the wall. Her head and arms hung limply.

"So you're alive are you?" he didn't need to ask. She groggily lifted her head. Her eyes were dazed and somewhat confused. The woman Bankotsu was carrying like a sack of potatoes shoved, kicked, and screamed at her abductor, but Bankotsu didn't even make a move of recognition. Kikyo drearily gazed at the woman. She seemed to be regaining her senses and memory, though it was clear that Kikyo had little if no energy. Her eyes were hollow as from severe depravation.

"Why have you brought me here?" She finally managed.

"Here," he said as he tossed the abducted girl at her. She fell at Kikyo's feet. The woman pulled herself to her knees and gazed about at the strange travelers. Kikyo searched Bankotsu's face for explanation. She looked far too tired to be conscious. "You want to live, don't you?"

A strange understanding began to dawn on her.

"Kill her." Bankotsu said it so simply. The woman's face went pale. "You need souls to live, isn't that it?" Bankotsu could see the animosity welling up inside of her. "Or would you rather I did it seeing as you're too weak?" Bankotsu pulled out a knife from his pocket.

"No," Kikyo managed to retort.

"You'll do it?"

"No," she repeated more firmly. A smile cemented on Bankotsu's lips. The woman was shaking from head to foot.

"It doesn't really matter what we do in life, Kikyo," Bankotsu's countenance radiated a kind of knowledge, "You're doomed anyway, aren't you? Might as well have fun while we're here."

Kikyo's mahogany eyes were transfixed on Bankotsu. A tangible contempt swelled in those deep black pupils. Bankotsu stood tall and mighty looking down at the seated priestess. He fell to one knee and grabbed the terrified woman by the shoulder. He revealed his knife again and dropped it to her neck. He paused for emphasis. She screamed. Kikyo's eyes were firm and blazed fire.

Kikyo snapped a small hand around Bankotsu's wrist. The knife still rested on the woman's neck. The woman panicked and fled. Bankotsu made no attempt to stop her. Kikyo still gripped his wrist. The deadly resolve grounded in those eyes held his gaze. After a decided moment of staring, or more likely glaring on Kikyo's part, she released him. He watched her hand drop and then her body let out from under her. He knew she couldn't hold out long. She was far too weak to resist.

Kikyo collapsed on the floor. Bankotsu got off his knee and picked up the food he had collected and the gourd. He ate a light dinner. At around midnight he rested his back to the wall, crossed his legs, and supported his head with his arms. He missed his Banryu. Bankotsu closed his eyes and fell into a light sleep.

Author's note: Sorry this one took so long everyone! I'm still revising and stuff. Trying to completely plot out the story and what not. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! I'd love it. And thank you to everyone who does!


	5. Living by the Sword

Chapter 5: Living by the Sword

When Bankotsu awoke the sun was peaking over the mountainous horizon. Its peachy warmth radiated into the drafty hut. He grumbled and stood up. Kikyo was still collapsed on the floor. _That's all she ever seems to do._ He yawned and stretched his arms. He stepped outside and then scratched himself while dazedly viewing his surroundings. A cone-shaped mountain north of the village streamed smoke into the sky like an old man sucking on his pipe.

Bankotsu reemerged in the hut and looked at Kikyo. She was prostrate on the ground. He sauntered over to her and swooped down upon her. He snatched her wrist to drag her body up to his eye level. Not more to his surprise than his amusement, Kikyo returned his hold and glared at him as she hung in the air before him. Her face was patched with dirt and her hair was in disarray. He smiled at her. It was a very odd scene, her dangling limp from her arm and him standing there holding her up and grinning at her.

"Morning," he greeted the not so cheery face. "Sleep well?"

"Release me," she uttered in a hoarse bitter voice.

"Do you really enjoy falling on the floor that much?" He didn't give her time to respond, "but hey, who am I to judge?" With a plunk, she kissed the floor again. She grit her teeth and pulled her head up to look at him.

"Why do you insist on torturing me?"

"Why do you put up with it?"

She just glared at him. He smiled knowingly.

"You wish to kill me? How original. Take a number, sister." He squatted down to her level. He pulled out a small scroll and offered it to her. She looked suspiciously at it and then up at him. "That girl used it in her evil ritual to try to revive a dead man. If I'm not mistaken, such rituals require human souls. Now I wonder what she could have used this for..." He turned the paper over in front of her. It had soul retrieving incantations all over it. The letters even glowed a blue light.

"Stop toying with me," she glowered bitterly at him.

"You're only making it easier"

"What," she hissed.

"You can't hold out forever, Kikyo. You'll learn that soon enough"

Silence.

"Who are you?"

"Bankotsu"

Another silence.

"Get that out of my face," she swatted at the scroll, "I don't need your pity."

"Torture," he corrected her with a smile.

The scroll gleamed from her touch. She had failed to knock it away from his firm grip. He waved it up and down as it issued a hazy blue mist of soul. His young boyish countenance twinkled with amusement. Bankotsu slowly swept it under his nose and inhaled the mist. It dreamily sifted out of his nostrils and he dazed off in a mock euphoria. He sighed loudly.

"Well, shouldn't let it go to waste," he said thoughtfully. He crumpled it and stowed it away into his pocket. In response to her glare he just grinned and said: "Don't worry, I'm sure **someone** will have a good use for it in the next village, flourescent lighting or retro-pipe tobacco." He shrugged innocently at the possibilities. A still silence permeated the cabin like the dust. "You're going to die, you know."

"You think so..." she said dangerously.

"I just call them as I see them. You don't look all that convincing sprawled out in a dead man's hut like a bear rug." He smiled innocently. Her gaze was icy. Anyone else would have backed off enough to at least exit her immediate area, but Bankotsu did not show any response to the insanely-flapping red flags. "Alright," his young cocky voice cheered the bleak setting, "if you're set, let's go."

"I'm not going anywhere with you"

"Ah, don't be a tight ass. There's enough of them already," Bankotsu started counting on his fingers, "Naraku, that Kagura lady, Sesshomaru, Renkotsu, Inuyasha..." He was obviously getting very bored because he gazed off at the ceiling and his voice grew tired.

Kikyo had stopped paying attention to him and was searching the room for something useful to wield against him. Her attention caught on an old crafted bow and arrow. When she realized he had gone silent, she snapped back to his face. He was looking over at the bow too.

"That's right," he said with the tone of dawning realization, "you're an archer. But you won't be needing those." His voice was suggestive that he knew something, but he obviously wasn't ready to share.

"Alright," he cleared his throat. With amazing speed and agility he grabbed her and slung her over his shoulder. "Let's do this."

"You presumptuous wretch! Set me down." Kikyo released her outrage.

"If you could walk, you would have already left. Unless you can float, you'll have to deal with it." He had exited the hut and was pacing up the high road to the smoky mountain. Apparently Kikyo either didn't have enough energy to pursue the fight or she decided it was futile because she grew silent.

The mountain slope was smooth and lacquered with molten rock. Bankotsu's feet scuffed against the warm rock and the smell of sulfur and ash filled the air. The trees still braved the environment, but to Bankotsu's delight he was getting closer to his destination. However, the sun was below the horizon now and he'd have to stop for the night. Kikyo hadn't said a thing since they left the village, but the silence didn't bother him.

Bankotsu eventually stopped at a small alcove that would hide them from any winds or serious rain during the night. The last rays of sun illuminated the sky in a glimmering orange. From this altitude the ocean was visible and the dying light danced off the distant waves.

Bankotsu set the sleeping Kikyo down, propped against some smooth rocks, facing a dense pine forest. He checked his pockets and found some fire starters, but no fuel. He frowned. With a determined glance, he set off into the forest to get some firewood.

Kikyo heard him leave. She slowly opened her eyes, to check that he left the vicinity. Once the all-clear was confirmed, she picked herself up off the ground. It was very difficult because even though she had tried desperately to gather her remaining energy, the fact remained that she didn't have an energy source. That, however, would not stop her and her hurt pride. She had no idea what Bankotsu's small brain could possibly have planned for them, but she did not care to find out.

Her limbs felt like weak noodles. Her legs especially groaned to give up and let her roll down the mountain. Even her consciousness was deteriorating. She forced her heavy eyelids to stay open and dragged her body through the rough trees and broken rocks.

Something moved ahead of her and she wasn't sure if she'd imagined it, but she froze anyway. Her vision blurred in and out of focus and she felt as though she would loose control of her body at any second.

A hand dropped on her shoulder and she jumped, but was more angry than surprised. _Bankotsu..._ she growled to herself. _The little prick had wanted her to leave so he could play cat and mouse with her_. She started to turn around slowly to berate him, but instead of meeting a young boyish grin, a big burly alcohol-stained smirk invaded her space. She gasped.

"Well look what we got here," his voice was heavy and suggestive. His breath stunk of

sake and his yellow teeth gleamed in the moonlight. He had small black beady eyes and a mesh of greasy hair. His flexed muscles made his clothing look far too small for him.

"What is it?" Another voice took her from behind. Another smaller man trotted up. "Ahh..." he grinned, beholding Kikyo. "Hey fat ass," he called back behind him, "get off your butt and come help us entertain our new company."

"We got a live one?" a baritone voice sounded excited. A large man appeared and stopped short of them.

"Ah, she looks frightened"

"Heh heh," the one holding her firmly by the shoulder laughed, "she's so scared she's gone cold."

"Don't worry, we'll help you warm up," another grinned fiendishly.

"What happened to your kimono, priestess? You know it is unfitting for a lady like you to walk around looking like this. Or was that your intention?"

Kikyo's eyes darted back and forth between the enclosing men. She was too weak to fight them all. Maybe rolling down the mountain wasn't such a bad alternative. This group of bandits had probably raided the village that she and Bankotsu had stayed in too. From the looks of them, they were more than a match for any human village. Fear leaked into her from all sides.

"Stay away," she warned.

"We'll help you out of those old, dirty, torn clothes. We have lots more in stock"

"Ya," another laughed, "we'll help you slip into something more comfortable"

When they were far too close to her, Kikyo shot out a small wave of purifying light. It dislodged them from her and she stumbled forward. She had to get away fast.

"Ah!"

"Bitch!"

"Get back here!"

Kikyo plunged forward hoping to escape, but it was not to be.

"Where do you think you're going? We're not through with you yet!" It was the big gruff one who had grabbed her in the first place. He snatched her arm from behind. She yanked it out, but he caught her kimono on her other shoulder as she twisted. The light fabric ripped like paper in his hand. She felt the small white covering on her chest slowly fall forward from one shoulder, exposing her chest.

"Whoops!" he laughed madly. The others hooted and hollered from behind her. "Now, come 'ere!" he yelled as he tucked his other arm under her waist and lifted her off the ground kicking and screaming. She had to concentrate hard to stay awake. If she fell asleep she may never sleep another night at peace.

With a tremendous crash she hit the dirt floor. She lost her vision. Nothing was clear anymore, but she did recognize the man for the big looming form above her.

"Heh," he cackled, "who's first?"

"Who's that?" the other one asked.

"I said who wants to go first?" he repeated, somewhat puzzled.

"No," he pointed behind the him.

"Huh?" He turned. "Ahhhhh!"

The man plummeted into the earth beside Kikyo. Gravel and twigs spat out of the earth into his skin. He cried and cradled his leg. Kikyo dazedly tried to hold onto the situation. She heard the others gasp behind her.

"Bandits?" a familiar voice sounded irritated and disappointed. "You run away and all you could attract was bandits?" He sneered. "I'll bet you're wishing you took that soul now, huh Kikyo?"

"Who the hell are you?" one of the men cried.

"We found her first! Get lost!"

"How dare you strike me you little bastard!" the man pulled himself off the dirt. He lunged down the hill at Bankotsu. Bankotsu just side stepped and Kikyo heard the man cry out in surprise, then go tumbling down the mountain. Eventually it got quiet.

Kikyo heard his foot steps getting closer. His form slowly became clearer in her severely skewed vision. He plucked pieces of rock, dirt, and timber off of her.

"Hey you, you better get the hell out of here quick or we're gonna..." one of the bandits vacantly threatened. Fear rang in his voice.

"Catch," Bankotsu called.

"Huh?"

"Ahhhh!" she heard both of them scream and then another huge crash silenced them.

The next thing Kikyo heard was Bankotsu talking just to her. His voice echoed in her head and she knew she couldn't hold out much longer.

"Break anything?" he asked her.

"No," she managed to whisper. "I... can- can't see."

"Guess that means you can't walk either, huh?" She did not respond. He had helped her up to a sitting position, but she kept tilting and nearly falling over.

"Here, hold on to my arm. Stand up." He helped her to her feet, but when she nearly made to follow the bandit down the mountain, he caught her. Deciding the situation was getting absurd, Bankotsu looped his right arm around her back and under her knees, letting her head fall on his shoulder as he carried her back to their humble camp. His other arm bore what he had gathered for firewood on his shoulder.

Kikyo woke from a light sleep as Bankotsu set her down in the alcove. Her vision was a bit better, but she couldn't help but think she was imagining things. On his left shoulder, he carried an entire tree, branches included.

"W-What are you doing?" she blinked away her exhaustion.

"Building a fire," he replied in his cheerful cocky voice.

She closed her eyes in exasperation. So that's what he had thrown at the bandits, a tree. She was at a loss of what to say or do, so she did nothing.

"Aren't you cold?" he asked a bit puzzled.

Kikyo wearily opened her eyes and was shocked to discover her chest was pretty bare. In her exhaustion she had completely forgotten the bandit tore her kimono. She threw her arms over her chest in embarrassment. She examined the rip in her clothes. It was pretty bad. She'd need a completely new uniform. She sighed.

"Here," she returned from her thoughts to his voice, then saw him standing right in front of her. Her eyes darted suspiciously up to his. He was naked from the waist up and offering her the top of his white-blue kimono. She dropped her suspicion and relaxed her countenance.

"Oh," she reflected, "thank you." She took it and wrapped it around her. When he didn't leave from her personal space, she looked up again. He was holding out the scroll from earlier. It was crinkled, but still glowed a dim dusky blue. She frowned, then reached up a hand to take it. It was so small and frail. She took it and held it close. The blue light burst forth like a sparkler. Bankotsu wore a smug grin as he looked down at her. The light played on his victorious complexion and outlined his entire body.

Kikyo sighed in defeat and finally let herself rest. Somehow blocking out Bankotsu's voracious munching was a simple task. He was devouring what was left from the village and apparently some of the bandit's stash. Kikyo closed her eyes and exhaled. _Men are such pigs..._


	6. Fire Fire Everywhere

Chapter 6: Fire Fire Everywhere

Kikyo could still hear the embers from the fire crackling, but they were slowly dying. The scant light only served to cast more shadows in the clear cold night. Bankotsu had fallen asleep. She readjusted his kimono over her and looked at it thoughtfully. Tonight she would die. She pulled the scroll out of the inside of his kimono. It glowed mysteriously at her, inviting her to use it. She only stared blankly at it.

A prickling sensation wormed up her spine. She was being watched. She lifted her head and glared up a nearby tree. One of Naraku's insects fled her gaze. Her brow wrinkled in frustration. Another bristle in the trees and she swung her head about to look behind her. An eerie blue light sifted about in the air. A soul collector emerged carrying her life source. Surprise permeated her features. _They found me. How? I did not call them._ The demon released the soul and it glided into Kikyo's hands. She inspected it as the demon slithered around her in the air. It was indeed the soul of a young woman, sad and lonely. Without a second thought she absorbed it, feeling the replenishing energy sift through her arms, legs, and chest as it woke her senses. Another soul collector swooped in and dropped its cargo over her. Her flesh glowed in the illustrious light. She laughed to herself. _Here we go again._

She dismissed her servants and they swept away into the open moonlight as moths drawn to the flame. Bankotsu slept quietly. Kikyo pulled her knees up to her chest and looked at the dying fire. The tree Bankotsu had used for fuel was blackened and dead. It's limbs poked out as mere ashes of the past. Lost in thought, she stared at the flames. Stretching her legs back out, she relaxed and fell back to sleep.

Birds chirped happily in the sunrise's radiating light. Bankotsu threw a glance over to where Kikyo lay. His eyes widened a bit. _So she's still here..._ Bankotsu nonchalantly stretched out his arms and legs, releasing a satisfied sigh. He stood up and started gathering the food rations. When he got over to where Kikyo was, he waited for her to open her eyes. She obliged him, given there was contempt pulsing from her irises. He grinned.

"Morning," and scooped her up as he had before. Her body fell limply over his shoulder. He had to admit his surprise that she didn't respond in any way. There wasn't even a huff. So it was business as usual. "We should make good time. It's not far now." And they were off up the mountain.

The morning air felt good against his bare chest. It felt like forever since he had been back here. He breathed deeply as he ascended the cold environment. The smell of sulfur was ubiquitous. His bare feet enjoyed the warm rock beneath them. Finally he reached the peak.

Before him lay a gargling basin of fire, brimstone, and magma. Steam and smoke streamed lazily off its deadly surface. With a stride in his step he proceeded down into the volcano's pit.

Kikyo wasn't moving at all. He smiled and heaved her up from his back. She fell into his arms. Her eyes were closed and her hair was frazzled. He kept walking. It'd be interesting if her hair had caught on fire during the walk to the base, but probably not worth it.

A bare demon skeleton jutting out from the warm rock face marked their destination. It was a small cave penetrating the soup of magma, fire, and rock. Entering it's small cavity, Bankotsu noticed its emptiness. Whoever lived here, sure wasn't here now.

Kikyo opened her eyes. They were in a bone-ribbed cave with weapons lining the crusty walls. Bankotsu walked over to a wall and she eyed him suspiciously. He didn't look at her, but set her down with her back to the wall. It was much better than the unceremonial spills she endured earlier. She watched him pace over to a wall of swords. She could feel the smirk that settled on his young lips, even though his back was to her. He placed his arms akimbo and started inspecting the weapons.

"This is where I got Banryu." His voice held no emotion. "The man who works here was gone back then, too. Funny how much things change, huh?" He turned to look at her. He always seemed to be grinning. _Why was he always so smug?_

Kikyo's eyes slid across the old smudged walls. An engraving was visible at the skeleton cave's entrance: _Totosei's residence. Please come back later, I am currently unavailable._ He must be the weapon's smith. He left in a hurry. He clearly hadn't cleaned his place before taking off. A dirty frying pan even sat on top of some old wood embers.

"Hmmm..." Kikyo looked up to see the pensive Bankotsu who held his back to her. He rested his chin on one hand while contemplating an engraving of a sword in the wall. Kikyo focused and realized that it was not an engraving of a sword, but a real sword, mounted in the wall. _Interesting..._

However, something else caught her attention near Bankotsu. A bow and arrows were piled up near his feet. Kikyo carefully stood up and went to retrieve them. Bankotsu stood on his tiptoes and latched a fist onto the sword. A beam of red ecstatic light bounced madly from the sword as he pulled. Bankotsu's face set with determination. Kikyo watched his biceps flex as he withdrew the mighty weapon. It spewed one last blast of light, but once free of the wall, it was still. Bankotsu just held it out in front of him for a second. When it did nothing, he unsheathed it.

To both of their surprise, there was no blade attached to the tang. Neither of them could say anything for a second. It seemed so absurd. Then, on the end-edge of the hilt before where the blade should have been, an eye opened. It had a large red iris and an almond-shaped black pupil. It darted from side to side as it stared at each of them. Then, as though a mirage had just been unveiled, a blade wavered into focus stemming from the hilt.

Kikyo and Bankotsu gave mild gasps of surprise. And what a blade it was. It was a long, curved, double sided, ivory colored blade made of large, triangular, serrated teeth. The enamel even shone off the teeth in the dimly lit cave.

"Who are you, who have awoken me?" A deep raspy voice asked the awed bystanders.

"Wow, it can talk," Bankotsu added thoughtfully. He stared at it. "I'm Bankotsu of the Band of Seven. I call you to do my bidding."

"Bankotsu," it repeated slowly. "Why do you summon my restless soul to do your bidding? What is your purpose?"

"Who are you?" Kikyo demanded. The eye slid over to look at her.

"My name is Tokunishitoru. I am the energizing soul of the great Akagawa that rests in your hands." The eye slid back over to Bankotsu. "Long ago, I was the protector of Jankai Temple."

"And now you're an alter piece?" Bankotsu added in snidely.

"Jankai Temple," Kikyo repeated with a concerned look. "You're the dragon who protected the Orb of Douou."

"That was over 200 years ago."

"And your soul was sealed inside a sword so you can atone for your failure to guard the orb." Kikyo surmised bluntly.

"Is not your soul tied to this earth for a similar reason, young priestess?"

"Ooooooh," Bankotsu mocked at the comeback. "He's a smart one; I can feel it. What's your name?"

"That does not matter."

"Funny, it did a minute ago."

"Akagawa"

"Tell me, does the one who killed you still posses the orb?" Kikyo returned to the conversation.

"Yes, Waruimaru is a formidable adversary and would not be relieved of his trinkets easily."

"Wait a minute, there's just one thing I don't understand here. Who are you?" Bankotsu asked with sincere confusion.

"Does he have a connection to Naraku?" Kikyo continued to Tokunishitoru.

"I do not know of any Naraku. I have been asleep since my downfall at the hands of Waruimaru."

"Well, let's go." Bankotsu sounded assured in his conclusion to the conversation.

"What?" Kikyo was surprised.

"You wanted to go to this temple didn't you?" She didn't reply, but only looked at him as though somewhat impressed. "This Waruimaru guy sounds pretty strong." Bankotsu grinned his smug grin.

"Before you go, you should be aware of the power of the Orb of Douou." Tokunishitoru interjected. "It was created hundreds of years ago by an ancient priestess as a way to maintain peace among humans. It was thought that if they could see the intentions of others before catastrophes like wars broke loose, that humans would be able to live in harmony. However, it wasn't long before many demon's heard of the mystical and all knowing power of the Orb of Douou and sought it out to become immortal. When the struggle for power began, it didn't stop for decades. Until I stopped the cycle of power hungry demons and humans, the Orb of Douou was rumored to be cursed. A blessed temple was constructed in obscurity to house the treasure, and I stood vigil over it for a hundred years until my demise." The sword stopped as though tired. "The Orb of Douou has the power to reveal what is happening to anyone, anywhere, at the present time. That is why once someone has obtained it, it is nearly impossible to find them without them knowing that you are coming. There are no secrets you may hope to hide from its all seeing eye."

"Lead us there," Kikyo commanded.

"What do you want with the Orb of Douou?"

"You sure do talk a lot for a sword." Bankotsu noted. "Obviously Naraku is going to want this new gizmo to add to his collection of weird shit. We have to get it before he does."

"Very well," it concluded. "Step outside the cave and I shall direct you."

Stepping back out into the sunlight was like being born anew. Bankotsu marveled at the sun's radiant warmth and blinding light. Kikyo had stopped, he could tell she was not moving behind him. He glanced in front of them. A strangely dressed boy with light purple hair and a long spear stood a few feet from them. His confidence shone in every aspect of his posture.

"Hey there," Bankotsu greeted. Kikyo just stood statue still behind him. "Who are you?" When no reply was offered, Bankotsu continued. "Naraku spawn? You look like Naraku spawn." Bankotsu turned his head to Kikyo. "Doesn't he look like Naraku spawn?" She just gave him a look which he learned to interpret as an affirmative.

"So you two crawled out of the congealing mass of Mt. Hakurei, huh? Fun. Well it looks like you've gotten Naraku's attention, though I don't really see why. You both look broken down to me." He flaunted boredom at them.

"Show me what you got," Bankotsu had lost his pep, but didn't seem angry.

With that, Hakudoushi lifted his spear and swung it down at both of them in a diagonal slice. Bankotsu caught his spear below the blade with an outstretched hand. Hakudoushi didn't seem at all impressed and just smiled at him. He twirled the weapon out of Bankotsu's grasp and zipped and zagged it at Banktosu until he retreated. The boy seemed all the more cocky.

Bankotsu lifted the Akagawa and grasped it with both hands. Hakudoushi just watched with mild uninterested eyes. Bankotsu's face fermented into something of distaste and unsettling determination. He swept it across the air with a horizontal thrust.

Hakudoushi was well out of the immediate strike zone, but his composure was severely shaken. He braced himself as a thick blue-black barrier swallowed him. Inside he was vaguely visible.

The blast the sword created was astounding. Lava swelled under it's invisible pressure and the energy seemed to flow in moving waves of a blurred river. Everything in its wake was swept up into a mesh of nothingness, pulverized upon impact, and then washed away. When the earth settled, a canyon of lava in the mountain was visible until the liquid rock rushed to fill the hole.

Kikyo couldn't help herself. A grin snaked its way across her lips. It felt _good_. Hakudoushi had been swept up by the current and flung into obscurity. He was now the faint black dot riding the fading repercussions of the Akagawa on the horizon's edge.

Bankotsu couldn't help but admire his accomplishment either. _I think I could get used to this. _He stared off at the speck floating on the horizon. Apparently Hakudushi's barrier hadn't been broken, but the little shit was way the hell out there, not soon to return. It almost made Bankotsu kind of sad that he couldn't, in a sadistic sort of way.

Bankotsu glanced down at the blade. It was glowing red, not in a malevolent, thriving, blood-lust red that it could be easily mistaken for; but Bankotsu could tell as it pulsed beneath his fingers that it was a red that spoke of one thing: power. This thing was power incarnate, if there was such a thing. It's smooth, but jagged blade gave off the raw sinewy might that was kept in check only by its majesty. Bankotsu took it with no surprise that this sword was forged of a dragon.

"Jankai Temple lies far south of here in the sickle moon scar of a low valley. The valley itself is very well protected by many purifying and demonic barriers as well as fierce beasts summoned from the far reaches of this earth. Inside the inner circle of barriers stands a wall, past which I can not guide you." The sword's deep gnarled voice instructed.

"You speak of the Wall of Judgement." Kikyo stated sagaciously.

"Yes," he replied half heartedly. "I must rest for now, but the Akagawa will continue to point you the way you need to go." With that, the eye on the hilt of the vicious blade closed.

Bankotsu watched expectantly as the blade swayed in his hands until it pointed in the direction that they had come. He felt the power flowing between his fingers. The sword was truly mighty. _The power to corrupt. Interesting that it shows its secrets to me so freely. Could it be that the demon sword can only be actualized in the hands of humans? It gives glory only those to whom death is assured. How clever..._

Bankotsu released the energy and the blade disappeared. He sheathed it and started off toward the south. Kikyo fell in step with him. They walked in a comfortable silence through the bubbling cauldron of fire.

"Why do you do it?" Bankotsu suddenly voiced.

"What?" Kikyo asked in a somewhat guarded tone.

"Is it because of him?" Bankotsu continued to be ambiguous, but Kikyo seemed to be catching on because she didn't respond. Finally she spoke up.

"My reason's are my own."

"Inuyasha," Bankotsu let the name roll off his tongue, "What a waste." She stared at him. He did not return her glance. "And Naraku too. How do you manage to attract so many men?"

Their path narrowed at the exit of the lava pit so they would have to walk single file. The lava stewed on both sides of the small walkway. Kikyo went first and Bankotsu grinned knowingly at her pride. She looked awkward wearing his kimono. It sagged off her slim shoulders and pooled down past her waist. She had tied the sleeves in front of her chest to keep it from sliding down her shoulders. Her hands dangled out the open sides. One firmly grasped her new bow and she apparently found a quiver because it housed several arrows on her back.

A muffled cry roused Bankotsu's attention and he was quick to step forward. Kikyo had tripped on a jagged rock protruding from the side of the road and nearly fallen into the brewing molten rock. Bankotsu caught her by his kimono and jerked her back to him. Her eyes were wide. He let her settle out of the brief shock and she looked up into his eyes. She was standing in his bare embrace. Regaining her pride she pushed lightly away from him, but he caught her arm.

"I'm done being manhandled," she refused to look him in the eyes.

"Don't trip," he said, ignoring her comment. He pointed at the offending rock. She traced his gaze down to it. It was sharp, tall, and black as onyx. She felt him release her arm. Her leg was throbbing where she had tripped on it. It had not cut her, but scraped her pretty well. She was sure, had her body been flesh that it certainly would have. "You alright?" she heard his voice call to her.

"Yes," she briskly turned around and continued down the path, as though she wished to forget something. She heard him following her.

Heading down the mountain, he stood by her again as they walked. His face was stoic and mature. In fact, he appeared too mature for his young face. His eyes glistened with a resoluteness only gathered by age and wisdom. Her eyes fell to the ground in fear that she might discover something else she wouldn't like to attribute to him.

It was getting late and they had traveled quite a distance. Though Kikyo did need sleep on principle, she was not tired. The souls quelled inside her with unexpected energy. Bankotsu didn't show any signs of fatigue either. They had passed the village from a few nights ago an hour or so ago.

The night sky swirled above them, glowing with nebulous clusters of stars and the occasional shadow of a charcoal cloud. The trees hooted and the forest floor hummed with the song of the night. Ahead of them a river roared its presence. Once they finally reached it, it was wide and strong. The roar of a waterfall foreshadowed the foreboding end one should face should one attempt to cross.

Bankotsu started walking straight into the river.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kikyo asked though she already knew the answer.

"What does it look like?"

"You will never make it."

"Are you always like this or is it because of your current condition?" Kikyo's eyes narrowed at his crude suggestion. He was standing up to his waist in thick cold water, arms akimbo, facing her as though he was the one on sounder ground. Her face relaxed and she just looked at him. She turned around and stepped out of sight.

Bankotsu shrugged and continued into the hungry current. It sifted through his armor, kissed his bare chest, and begged to take him with it. What made the crossing even more interesting were the slimy rocks on the bottom. The algae squished between his toes and tried to scoot his feet off the rocks he supported himself on. Bankotsu trudged forward and nearly catapulted into the river as he slipped on a large smooth rock. He cursed and kept going. Regardless, he was making headway.

A small splash behind him perked his interest. He slowly turned about, to see a small sock-gloved foot wearing a sandal step into the greedy and seductive current. Kikyo was braving the river too. Above her head, she held a large rock. Her bow was strapped across her chest as well as Bankotsu's kimono. Bankotsu couldn't help but smile. She stepped into the water and it crawled up her knees. He waited for her to catch up, which she did remarkably fast, but she was having trouble holding the rock up.

Just as she reached him, she let out a cry as her footing failed her. The rock crashed into the water with a plunk and she started to go down. Bankotsu saw the current rush to claim her as it scurried up her back and sped over her head. He threw out a hand and she reached blindly for help. He caught her hand and she latched on to his. The rocks beneath his feet churned as he leaned back into the current to hold on to her. The waterfall roared in the distance. Kikyo used her other arm to start climbing up to him. The water lifted her feet off the bottom and flailed them behind her as it tugged.

"At least there isn't a waterfall downstream," he said as he looked down at her. She looked up at him through the rushing stream, unable to believe his inappropriateness. He smiled at her. "Alright, hurry up."

Her body lurched forward in the battering current as she climbed his arm. He, in turn, held onto her arm above the elbow to support her. _Just a bit further_. She focused. With an agonizing slip she felt her grasp on his arm dissipate and she was receding back into the water. She let out a gargled scream as her head submerged. Her body jerked to a stop as an iron grip nearly crushed her wrist.

As she surfaced again, she saw a now very wet Bankotsu holding on to her arm. She threw her free arm forward and grabbed on to him. This time her pains were successful as she grasped his shoulder and was finally able to stand. Behind her she could clearly hear the frustrated bellows of the waterfall. They were both breathing hard and they still had another half of the river left to cross. The water around them was foaming white and tussling to reach the falls.

Kikyo looked into Bankotsu face and realized he was actually staring into the sky. She turned about in his embrace to see Renkotsu standing tall and smug in the heavens. A mesh of Naraku's wasps hummed in the air around him. He was standing on some sort of black cloud, wearing a horrible grin.

"Well, well," he said demurely, "just like shooting fish in a barrel." He pulled a new oval gourd off his belt and took a long swig.

Kikyo desperately tugged the bow from around her torso. Bankotsu looked a bit confused as she started thrashing in his arms. Her back was to him so he couldn't quite tell what she was doing until she slipped an arrow out of the quiver that was in his face.

Glancing back at Renkotsu made a shiver run down Bankotsu's back. He could feel the flames upon his flesh before they even left Renkotsu's lips. Something was different about him. Renkotsu expelled a torrent of flames that thundered out of his mouth. They were white and burned the air they touched. The flames were rocketing down at Kikyo and him when Kikyo yelled something over her shoulder at him.

"Support me!"

Kikyo felt Bankotsu's strong muscular arms lock around her waist and chest as he cemented her to him. His legs were lodged in the rocks beneath them. Kikyo drew the bow and shot directly into the center of the bright vaporizing flames just as they clawed at the tips of her fingers and her bow. An explosion of light sparkled through the night's sky. Suddenly everything was dark again.

Bankotsu opened his eyes and glanced up at Renkotsu. He was ghastly pale and a long bloody cut ran across his cheek. His gourd was also in pieces that were still falling from the sky.

"Your head will be next," Kikyo's voice was dangerously calm. Bankotsu noticed she already had another arrow ready. Renkotsu glowered at them, but fled. He didn't even try to use his canon. Kikyo pulled the arrow out and started strapping across her torso. Renkotsu had escaped in a spinning black vortex of bees and cloud.

"He's mine to kill, Kikyo. Remember that." She didn't reply.

Bankotsu started crab walking over to the other bank of the river. Fortunately no more spills into the river awaited them on the way. Only when Bankotsu finally released her did Kikyo realize he had been holding on to her. She staggered up the bank. Her clothes were drenched, as where his.

"We should leave here, it is not safe for now." Bankotsu withdrew the Akagawa which immediately responded to his grasp. It pointed them south again, but a little to the right of where they had been traveling.

After another hour they found a cave that would house them for the night. Bankotsu dropped himself against the wall of the cave with one leg stretched out and one knee bent up. He had his eyes closed. Kikyo could only imagine how tired he was. She had collected some fire wood on the way knowing that they would need a fire, or that he would need one. She lit it up and he was still resting when she was done. She stood up and exited the cave.

Outside, her servants slithered down to greet her. There were more this time. She reached out and accepted the souls that levitated about her. It was like taking a deep breath. She felt replenished.

Her hair and clothes were finally starting to dry too. No doubt Bankotsu would be cold, even with the fire going. Kikyo heard a rustle behind her and saw a buck wandering through the woods behind her. In the blink of an eye she had her arrow ready and let it fly. The buck's eyes glazed over before it fell, dead before it hit the ground. Kikyo slowly walked over to it. She withdrew the arrow lodged in its heart, and said a little prayer of thanks. With a knife that she stowed in the sleeves of her own kimono, she removed some meat. There was no way she could carry the whole buck back to the cave.

Bankotsu heard her come back in, but didn't open his eyes to look. He could sense her presence now. It was something that he learned to feel from being around her. But he wasn't about to let her find that out.

Something wafted into his nostrils, and he felt his stomach turn over. Food. It smelled so good. His eyes popped open. She was roasting some meat on spears. He felt his mouth water. The sweet scent was enough to make anyone loose their pride.

Kikyo glanced up at him. Bankotsu saw cheerful surprise warm her countenance for just a second. She smiled knowingly.

"I thought you might be hungry," she said mildly.

"You made this for me?" He couldn't help but show his surprise.

She just stayed seated, folded her hands on her lap, and stared at the fire. The flames danced on her soft dark eyes and veiled her in their warmth.

Bankotsu sauntered over to sit across from her and grabbed a spear of meat. It was tender and delicious venison. He munched down several pieces and his insatiable appetite only seemed to grow.

"Why did you jump in after me?" Kikyo's eyes were hazy and still absorbed in the firelight.

"Huh?"

"When we were in the river. I lost my grip. You,... you came after me." He took a while to think and chewed his food as he responded.

"It's ok to trust people, Kikyo. The world gets mighty lonely if you don't."

She was silent for a long time, lost in her thoughts.

"So you're saying, people aren't worth saving, but they are worth trusting? Your reasoning is completely pharisaic."

"Well at least it makes life interesting," he paused and smiled at her. His face slowly lost its animation and morphed to a somber complexion. "What are you so afraid of?" He seemed to be looking through her.

Her eyes caught his. They swelled with deep hurt and sadness. She seemed to be screaming her heart out though her mouth didn't twitch a muscle. She had finally dropped the act, if only for a brief second. Or moreover, maybe the solid indifference that always gripped her features anymore was finally starting to melt away. Bankotsu could only guess as to the truth behind those hollow eyes, the haunting beauty shut off from everything, but now, he could see it was not impenetrable.

Kikyo stared at the ground as she felt the deep scars of her heart reopen. Without her even noticing it, Bankotsu had moved to sit beside her. His hand picked up her chin and turned her face to his. She gazed up at him through glassy eyes.

Kikyo lightly brushed away the hand that cupped her chin. Her eyes wandered back onto the floor.

"Whatever Naraku told you about me," she said vacantly, "is not true. So don't feel sorry for me. I don't want your pity."

"That's good, 'cause I wasn't going to give it to you." He paused."You don't want to get hurt, is that it? Is that why you hide? Well guess what, you can't hide from pain anymore than you can hide from yourself. Quit wasting your time pussyfooting around because everyone gets hurt eventually, whether you place your faith in others or solely in yourself. It doesn't matter. In the end we all get burned. Welcome to the real hell, Kikyo."

Bankotsu leaned back and rested with his hands behind his head. She looked down at him.

"You presume to lecture me on trusting people and getting hurt? Don't make me laugh. You live for the sheer sake of murdering people."

"Maybe so," he said with a slight grin, "but at least I make the effort to live, Kikyo."

With that, he rolled onto his side away from her as in sleep. Kikyo just sat there in the dying firelight, pondering his words.

Hi everyone! Thanks for reading! Hope you're still enjoying it. I would love more feedback, constructive criticism, etc. It's alright to say if you don't like it (please tell me why if this is so), what bothers me is if you don't say anything at all and you have some commentary. Explanations are good. But please, not that I've gotten any yet and also I'd like this clear for all other chapters etc., no flames if you're entire argument is based on your personal abhorrence for one or more selected characters. That said, let 'er rip:)


	7. Following the Red River

Chapter 7: Following the Red River

It was just daybreak when they set out from the cave. The earth seemed pregnant with life. The morning dew yawned in the first rays of light before lazily rolling off the vegetation onto the receptive soil. In the forest the finches peeped their welcomes to the pair. Small crickets bounced out of their path and the bushes bustled with curious animals. A confused lizard even made the bold error of landing an escape leap right on Bankotsu's nose.

With a petite smile playing her lips, Kikyo removed the disgruntled reptile and held it by the tail as it squirmed for freedom. Bankotsu didn't seem the least bit fazed by the foolish interloper. Though he did appear quite comical with a long, thin, shiny green, familiar glob dangling from his nose.

A small family was walking toward them on the humble path: a mom carrying water, a bundle in her arms, and a young boy holding her hand as he followed. The boy stared with adoration in his eyes at Bankotsu, and flashed a mischievous grin. Bankotsu noticed the squirt, the awe in his eyes, the desire that lead every child to the when-I-grow-up-I-wanna-be-just-like-you phrase. It was this audacity and boyish innocence that curled Bankotsu's lip into a smirk and sparked a twinkle of approval in his deep marine blue eyes.

As the child and his mother approached, Bankotsu motioned to Kikyo. The unnerved mother, who did not want to appear as such, tightened her grip on the child's hand and extended her stride. Bankotsu slipped the kid the lizard and continued down the path at the same easy gait. It was not long before they heard a disgusted scream and the boy was giggling at the lizard's effect on his mother. Bankotsu didn't even bother to send a backwards glance. He was obviously proud of the small victory.

Kikyo didn't find the lizard incident amusing, but shared his light heartedness. Bankotsu was a murder, an evil doer, a one-man army, a timeless wanderer, a prankster, and a kid, a dead kid. He was damned for the countless lives he took, a history that suggested his lack of conscience. Yet he was not so easy. He was complex beneath that boyish exterior. He was fiercely loyal, easy going, patient, and calculating.

The first time she met him, he was very particular about fighting her. He was ready for a challenge, but did not fight her because it would be a waste of their time. He was definitely not just a senseless killer like all the members of the Band of Seven were rumored to be. He had reasons. It made her wonder why he slaughtered villages, if he did it for the sheer purpose of making people wonder. He clearly didn't kill for power because he never became shogun or for wealth either because he did not indulge in luxury. He did it because he could, and that's what scared people. Perhaps he did it for the sole purpose of proving "shit happens."

He was the embodiment of the pleasure of pain, just like her. Did she not also live to spite the ever present pain? But he was ok with it. His entire outlook on life seemed to be a game. He dared it to try and change him. It seemed nothing could. Was it possible for such a person to exist? Every one of his friends was gone: dead or plotting against him. Yet somehow he still found value in life and kept that arrogant grin glued to his face. It was as though the mass murderer always kept a positive attitude.

When Kikyo finally came back from her thoughts she noticed that Bankotsu was equally lost in his own, enjoying the comfortable silence. Kikyo felt a delicate pull inside of her, like her heart skipped a beat. A sacred jewel shard was in the area. She stopped.

Bankotsu kept going, but finally turned around when he decided she wasn't following. He looked at her for explanation.

"A sacred jewel shard..." she felt the syllables whisper off he lips.

"Oh?"

Kikyo just stared off into the distance, with a discontented look implanted on her snowy features. She met Bankotsu's gaze. For once he didn't wear a smile. He seemed to be contemplating it too. "You think Naraku sent it to lure us out?"

"Or someone else..."

"Is it far?"

"Far enough." She turned to him and resumed her steady pace. He watched her pass him and then snatched one last glance where she had been gazing before falling in step with her.

The cheer of the morning died in their ears. They both seemed to notice, but feigned showing it. Suddenly a man came crashing out of the brush beside their bushy way and lunged at Bankotsu. Kikyo stepped back and watched them scuffle. Bankotsu managed to throw the man off of him and slugged him across the chin.

Bankotsu leered down at the man, who spat out a couple teeth. He wiped his face with his sleeve and promptly got up for more. Bankotsu just gave him a puzzled look, but then he realized there were more. A mob was approaching them. He threw a glance behind him, and sure enough there was another group galloping forward with the same ferocity. All the men carried swords and wore heavy armor. A back row became clear as they marched forward.

With a nod, Bankotsu and Kikyo rushed for an exit. However, the warring men brandished considerable legions of men that flooded the brushy forest. Eventually they were surrounded by a sea of people and it was near impossible to escape.

Kikyo saw the war in Bankotsu's eyes. He had already lived it. There seemed to be no end to the herds, the screams, and the clanking of metal.

A man tumbled out of the woods forcing them to stop. Bankotsu immediately started fighting. He withdrew the Akagawa. The men around him fell into pieces.

"This is getting ridiculous," Bankotsu growled. He felt the power flowing through the Akagawa and knew just how to wield the sword, even though it was his second time fighting with it. He swooped it down vertically at the ground and the earth suddenly divided for it. All the brush, trees, and a few unfortunate warriors went flying out of the stream of energy. "Come on," he called to her. They ran quickly down the new path.

Archers were now visible in the backs of both lines. Some men even carried guns. Bankotsu continued to cut down people in their way and Kikyo repelled the ones behind them.

A horse snorted next to them. Bankotsu looked up in time to see the flash of a sword as it came down. He dodged. The horseman lashed out at everyone around him. He wore the attire of a general. His glare was worse than the battle itself. There was no fear in those eyes, only rage.

Just when Bankotsu thought he'd cleared the way again, the general started focusing on him. The horse whinnied and stamped its hooves. The men around them caged them in an imperfect circle of men and trees as they watched their fearless leader. They started taunting Bankotsu. His eyes flashed murder as they stabbed him shallowly in the sides as he broke the general's sword. The uproar was phenomenal. Bankotsu sunk his grizzly sword into the horse's belly and it fell with a deep cry. The general fell clumsily off. The circle broke briefly. The war lord swept to his feet. He was a gorilla of a man. Bankotsu glared at him as the general screamed and charged. In a fluid motion, Bankotsu put one foot forward and swept the Akagawa across the man's neck with a smooth thrust. The head toppled off its body and made a small ring in the middle of the circle, its mouth still agape. Bankotsu exhaled. Silence blanketed the crowd. Then a cry rang out. An arrow flickered as it soared directly at him. Bankotsu took a step back and met a large tree. He felt the air catch in his throat and his eyes widen. In that moment it seemed to promise him it would lodge deep in his flesh.

Another zip through the air cut across his chest. Snap. Twang. Bankotsu looked down.

The arrow was stuck in the tree, lodged deep in the space just under his arm next to his chest. It was slanted angrily as it had lusted to puncture his heart. Another arrow steamed right on it. This arrow slanted the other way, its shaft stretched out next to his chest. It had broken the other arrow's tip off like a snake's head and pinned it's carcass in the tree.

An "ahhh" of shock sounded through the crowd. Bankotsu lifted the Akagawa and swept it in a circle. The men around him fell to the ground. He stepped over them and took up the path again. He managed to dodge the proceeding attacks and escape the war zone. He could still hear the shots from guns. Men howled and smoke leaked into the sky. An odd contrast to the war, nature opened up again. The sky was azure and birds chirped as they followed him to safety.

Bankotsu turned around. Kikyo was somewhere nearby. She emerged from the side and met his eyes. A smile gripped his lips.

"Nice work."

"You're injured," she held his gaze. Bankotsu lifted the Akagawa and it pointed them south.

"It happens," he briefly inspected himself. Blood drooled down this sides from his ribs. Small slits marked the gashes inflicted by the men. One managed to slice him across the waist, but not deeply.

He sheathed the Akagawa and started walking on. Kikyo followed. Another silence chattered between them. Bankotsu seemed lost in thought and Kikyo used the time to clear her mind. Eventually he spoke.

"Are you loyal, Kikyo?" Kikyo's head bobbed up at the strange question.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you loyal to your allies?" Bankotsu noticed a stiffening in her posture as she became guarded. "It's just a yes or no question." Something told Bankotsu if he dropped any names or examples, she would get defensive.

She looked up at him with testing eyes. "Why do you want to know?"

"It's important to me," his gaze was steady, honest. His boyish grin was gone.

"Yes," she responded cooly.

"Ok," he stated simply in conclusion. It was the kind of acceptance that is taken without further questions and with full faith: "ok." It did catch Kikyo a bit off guard, but when he said nothing further than that one word, she relaxed.

It was quite startling to consider, actually. Bankotsu, who was still suffering from recent betrayal and filled with a hole of deep loss, was essentially opening himself up again.

Bankotsu felt the Akagawa stir in its sheath. It was restless. He stopped and dropped a hand to its hilt. Kikyo stopped beside him and also inspected the vicinity for any suspicious happenings. Bankotsu turned on his heels.

A man stood in a heavy concealing cape on the path they had just trekked. He was facing them with a large wooden club-like staff loosely gripped in one hand. A hood dipped over his face and his other gnarly hand limply hung out of its sleeve as though it were also mere clothing. Only the end of his nose and his chin were visible under his hood.

"For you to have come this far is quite impressive. I commend you."

"Huh?" Bankotsu looked him over. Kikyo just stared.

"I must warn you, the one who guards the orb already knows you are here. Once you enter, there is no return. Many brave have gone to claim the orb for good or selfish pursuits. None have ever succeeded." His voice was raw.

"Why are you telling us this?" Bankotsu seemed annoyed at his presence.

"Of course, you can take care of yourselves," he smiled and appeared somewhat modest. "I'd invite you for refreshments and lodging at my dwelling, but I am sure you have to get going."

"Ya,..." Bankotsu drifted off.

"You're him, aren't you?" Kikyo stated more than asked. The smile only marginally widened on his face.

"The one with the orb" Bankotsu was finishing Kikyo's sentences.

"Of course, let me introduce myself. My name is Waruimaru, your humble servant." He took a nominal bow. "I've come to share information with you."

"Ya?" Bankotsu said a little rudely.

"Would it interest you," his voice was low and stealthy, "to know where Naraku's heart is?" Kikyo's eyes widened considerably.

"Naraku's heart..." the words whispered off her lips. "What do you want from us?"

"Nothing," he smiled cruelly. His head lowered a bit and his back slumped. "Far west of here," Kikyo watched his lips move beneath the hood, "is a large castle at a mountain's base. The castle is guarded by an ominous barrier and hoards of demons occupy its boundaries. Inside the castle, in a large empty room in the cellar where... you will find what you seek." With his empty grizzled hand, he reached inside his robes and withdrew a small clear ball. It's glossy surface was smooth and its inside soaked with nebulous light, like a galaxy. The cloudy inside swirled about before showing something that resembled a large dark vacant room. Several young children were positioned near a wall. A boy in black stood next to a seated white girl with a baby in her arms. The glass ball focused in on the baby with light purple hair. It was Kanna, Kohaku, and Naraku's heart.

Kikyo's stare was intense as she watched the display. Bankotsu too seemed impressed by the orb's power and the collection of Naraku's followers. Waruimaru slipped the Orb of Douou back into his robes after they had a good look at the baby.

"Do not think that I do not want you to come visit me at the temple," he smiled, "I would very much enjoy your company. I will leave you now, please enjoy the rest of your journey." He lifted his arm suggestively at their surroundings, and his body obtained an opaque quality. He was slowly disappearing. Neither attempted to stop him because it would be useless.

"He's not telling us the whole story," Bankotsu pondered aloud, "there's something else there."

"Hm" Kikyo gave an affirmative. Her eyes were distant.

"So what do you want to do," his voice was blank. "If it is a trick, we will be way off track and Naraku may get the orb before we do."

"He wouldn't show us this for Naraku's benefit. He wants to split us up so one will go after him and the other will kill the baby." Bankotsu looked at her mildly.

"I'm getting my kimono back before you leave," he said flatly. A shadow of a smile skirted the lips that were so devoid of happiness.

"Let's find a place to rest for the night. In the morning, we shall decide." Bankotsu was surprised by the tone of her voice. It was soft, unlike the cold that usually made him wonder if she were capable of lighter emotions, as though all the aspirations and dreams she might have once had were stolen from her, leaving her completely hollow. Her voice held hope, hope like when you pretend your going to see someone again soon, and you promise you will, and it leaves you feeling good, but you know that it will never happen. That you can't let go, or say goodbye. That you might just be looking at someone for the last time.

Kikyo knelt down where she was standing and picked up some small plants. Bankotsu watched her absentmindedly as he considered her strange behavior. He was getting to her. It almost made him proud. Kikyo looked back up at him from the ground. He blinked twice to come back to reality.

"Something the matter?"

"No," he turned around and surveyed the area for a place to camp. The woods were so congested he considered he'd have to carve out a place for them to sleep. Night was creeping in too. It wouldn't be long. He scratched his head thoughtfully.

Kikyo stood up beside him with a bushel full of small leafy plants. He breathed in through his nostrils: herbs. They tried to get to a less bushy area, but it was still pretty infested. In the end, Bankotsu did unleash the Akagawa's wrath on some small household shrubs. Kikyo set up a fire.

"I'll be back," Bankotsu called as he left to get some food. Kikyo sat by the fire and started mending her kimono. She'd manage to find some plant's fibrous enough to make a type of twine. She started sewing up her kimono. It still looked shoddy when she was done, but it would suffice. Then she removed his from her shoulders and folded it up. Pulling out the herbs, she made an ointment that should help heal his injuries.

Bankotsu trotted back into their camp carrying a bore over his shoulder. The beast was dead as it dropped to the ground next to the fire. Bankotsu pulled out his sword and skewered a few pieces of meat on, then stuck it in the fire.

Kikyo didn't look at all surprised. Instead she got up and went over to him with the ointment.

"The mosquitoes hurt you more than their blades," she said as she carefully inspected his wounds. He just shrugged and kept munching on his caveman-like barbeque. He had to admit it felt good when she cleaned out his wounds. The ointment was soothing and her touch was so light.

"Do you want any?" he asked when she was particularly close to his face. She blinked confusion. "Pork?" She shook her head and smiled delicately as her eyes fell back to the wound on his neck.

"Could you lie back?" She asked quietly. He obliged and laid down on his back. She eased ointment over the gash on his stomach as he thoughtfully munched his dinner and looked up at the black void above. When she was done she settled her hands in her lap and also indulged in star gazing. The night was so calm and demure. A peaceful wind played with her hair as it sifted through the area. The scent of flowers graced them. Fireflies flit soundlessly through the air.

Kikyo sighed to herself and looked down on her lap. She picked up his folded kimono and offered it to him. He smiled pleasantly and took it.

"Thank you."

She smiled mildly back at him. Although none of her smiles could be really called "smiles," Bankotsu recognized them for shadows of smiles or a small siting of something long dead. He wondered if Inuyasha ever saw her like this anymore. Somehow, he figured he didn't.

"When will you leave?" he broke the dreamy atmosphere.

"In the morning," she let the breeze carry her words away.

"If Renkotsu's at the castle," Bankotsu's gaze fell back on Kikyo who was still lost in the heavens, "tell him where to find me."

"Alright"

Another silence permeated the subtle night.

"Bankotsu," Kikyo said his name for the first time.

"Hmm?"

"When I go," she spoke slowly, "the Akagawa's blade will no longer appear. It requires spiritual powers nearby in order for you to handle it."

"I know," he said lightly. Her eyes fell down on him, somewhat surprised. "I can feel it. It pulses like a heartbeat when you get close and softens when you get farther away."

Her eyes watched him for a long time, gauging his reaction. He didn't seem effected at all. Her eyes drifted off. A blue milky light was just hovering into the distance and something else was coming too... She focused on it. It was approaching, not quickly, but definitely. Bankotsu looked over too to see what was so enthralling.

A soul collector emerged and swooped down over them, circling them. It's pale light illuminated their faces. Another joined it and they continued to orbit around the pair. Kikyo accepted a soul and released a couple more. Bankotsu seemed amused that the more soul collectors that swept through the air, the more fireflies that congregated. It was mystical. They landed on his clothes and one perched on Kikyo's hair near her ear.

"The jewel shard is here," she stated.

"Followed us did it?"

She did not reply. He sighed and stood up.

"I'll go get it," he said as though it were a chore. He picked up the Akagawa off the ground and walked through the tall brush. Kikyo could hear him thwacking trees and grass, as though he were searching the ground for it. The fire died. A wisp of smoke escaped it and then it crumpled. Most of her soul collectors had gone. A few remained.

Kikyo heard the grass bustling and twigs snapping. Someone quietly cursed and then fell forward into her small clearing, not expecting to walk into an open area. It was a young girl with disheveled black hair and a torn uniform. She rubbed her back and searched the ground until she saw the being sitting in the clearing.

"Kikyo!" she gasped as she looked up. It was Kagome.

"You are surprised?" Kikyo searched her face. "Did you not follow the soul collectors here?"

"Uh, well," Kagome was fumbling for words and looking somewhat embarrassed, "yes."

"You are alone?" she questioned with a mildly interested countenance.

"Ya," she came closer, but still stood. "Naraku kidnaped me and then left me in the wilderness." Kikyo seemed genuinely interested.

"Why?"

"I, I don't know"

"Did you possess that sacred jewel shard from the start?"

"No, I just found it recently,... before I saw... your soul collectors"

"Sit down. Eat." Kikyo offered Kagome some pork that Bankotsu had let cool.

"Oh wow, food!" Kagome's eyes lit up. "Thank you," Kagome ate greedily for a moment, but then looked around expectantly, "umm, Kikyo?" Kikyo's eyes softened as she looked at her reincarnation. "Didn't Bankotsu kidnap you?"

Just then Bankotsu appeared behind Kagome. He looked down at her, somewhat peeved.

Kagome let out an eek because his sudden appearance scared her. She scooted over to Kikyo.

"You don't have to jump out of the bushes you know," she was embarrassed at having jumped and didn't feel very comfortable with either of them.

"So it's you," Bankotsu sounded sorely disappointed. Then his eyes widened as he inspected her further.

"What?" Kagome looked a bit skittish.

"Is that my pork?"

"Uh..."

"Fine, take it." He shoved it off with a dismissive wave of his hand. Though he still seemed disgruntled.

"Thank you," she mumbled.

"So did Naraku get tired of you or something?"

"Excuse me?" Kagome cried incredulously.

"He made off with you didn't he?"

Kagome's face turned red. "Yes, he kidnaped me," she said in a very forced tone.

"What'd he want?"

"You have no right to ask me that," Kagome's voice was acid. She stood up and pointed at him. "Just who do you think you are? You're worse than Inuyasha!"

"Ya, and it looks like he cares just as much as I do." Bankotsu sat down next to Kikyo and started heating some more pork over a new fire. Kagome's eyes threatened tears. She glared down at him and started screaming.

"Don't lash out at me just because I have friends who care and you don't! They're dead so you might as well get used to it. And if you want me to leave just say so! You don't have to be such a jerk!" She wiped her eyes on her sleeve and started walking away, but stopped short.

The trees rustled and she knew wandering about at this time of night wasn't a good idea. Besides, she had so narrowly escaped death already today. Finding the jewel shard was more trouble than it was worth and now her feet were aching and her entire body needed rest. She turned and looked at Kikyo. For a moment Kagome forgot her moping because she caught something in Kikyo's glance. It was pity, but at the same time, she didn't remember ever seeing Kikyo giving her the pity looks as opposed to herself delivering them. Kikyo was... showing emotion. Kagome blinked again as she realized what she wanted to ask.

"Kikyo," she very pointedly focused on the one person present she thought my be empathetic with her, "may I stay here for the night?"

"If you wish," she replied lightly.

"Thank you," she did her best to act stuffy and sat across the fire from them. Kagome observed them the best she could while trying to appear as though she wasn't. _Bankotsu and Kikyo are sitting together. They're even sharing personal space. This is definitely a new development..._ However, as interesting as Kagome found this bit of gossip, she was extremely exhausted. She laid down and rested her head on the warm earth. It felt like forever since she had rested her head.

Naraku hadn't been exactly hospitable, but she couldn't remember exactly what had happened. It was like there was a huge gap in her memory. She remembered being captured and taken to a small hut where she was tied up. Then her memory was patchy. She remembered vaguely seeing people like Hakudoushi, Kagura, Renkotsu, and Kohaku fade in and out of focus. It was like she had been drugged. She had seen Naraku, and he had smiled fiendishly as he approached her, but everything else was blank. The next thing she remembered was falling and hitting the earth. When she got up she was really groggy and out in the middle of nowhere. It was later that she felt the presence of the sacred jewel and went to get it. It had been encased in a strange box that somewhat exploded at her touch. A demon had chased her, but she had somehow managed to escape through the brush. Then by the stroke of luck she had caught sight of Kikyo's soul collectors and hoped dearly she wouldn't be far, or more like that Inuyasha would not be far, with Kikyo... Now she was staying with her only romantic rival and a very rude murdering mercenary. Decided that she would not think on either of them again that night, Kagome closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Author's Note: Hello again! Thanks so much for more reviews everyone! Yay:) I really appreciate it. It really inspires me to write more. I love it. :D So please continue!

Oh, and since I haven't said this in awhile: I don't own Inuyasha.


	8. Smooth

Chapter 8: Smooth...

The sun hadn't yet dared the fierce jungle when Kikyo awoke to begin her journey alone. The woods were swallowed in a treacherous black and only the sound of distant crickets and owls penetrated the emptiness. Kagome and Bankotsu were still sleeping as she gathered her arrows and bow. Following Waruimaru's instructions, she started west for the base of the nearest mountain. Pushing through the bramble wasn't easy, but it was necessary to exit the woods. She was lucky to find another clearing in the woods, but as she emerged into the pocket of space, a man sat before her on the ground in a relaxed position: Bankotsu. He was carelessly munching down some pork from last night and looked up at her mischievously.

"You know you're not as smooth as you think you are?" He stood up to face her. She gave back a frail smile.

"Yes I am."

He chuckled. There was a pause.

"Hey, give my best to Naraku." She didn't reply but only held eye contact. "It's going to be dangerous. This orb guy worries me. I wouldn't be surprised if he sent someone after you to kill you once you take out the baby. And Naraku is not to be underestimated either. Perhaps he already knows you're coming." He seemed serious. His deep blue eyes shone with fervor and concern. "Be careful."

"I will."

He smiled. It was a smile of assurance and trust.

"Alright, I'll see you around then," he gave a wave of the hand and then walked past her back toward camp. She turned and watched him leave.

"Bankotsu." He turned his head to look. "Take care." A smirk graced his features that seemed more for himself than her. Then he turned back and kept walking.

"Later, Kikyo," he called without looking.

It wasn't very far for Bankotsu to get back to the campsite, but he didn't feel like being there right now. The morning was new and the sky was a clear navy blue. It felt like so long since he could just watch a sunrise and he knew it might be one of his last chances. The birds chirped thoughtfully at him. A bug crawled up his arm, he snatched it up in his cupped hands. Bringing it to his face he realized the little winged insect wasn't a beetle, a fly, or a bee, but a firefly, the last firefly. It glowed at him faintly. He smiled reminiscently and opened his hands so it could take wing in the early morning air. The breeze picked it up into the heavens and carried it far away, far... far away.

Kagome was still asleep at the campsite when she heard a voice calling her.

"Kagome, Kagome!" It was a gnarled masculine voice. She blinked profusely to batter off slumber. She rubbed her eyes and then searched for the source.

"Huh?" Right next to her, holding her hand, was Koga. "Koga! What are you doing here?" She looked around to find out where exactly here was.

"I came to save you. Are you alright Kagome?" The young wolf prince was very tender and his eyes glimmered with concern.

"Ya, I'm fine." She remembered where she was, the Bankotsu incident, and Kikyo... Kikyo. Where was Kikyo? She spun her head around. For that matter, where was Bankotsu? _I'd hate to hear that he'd suddenly contracted amebic dysentery and accidently stumbled into a tar pit..._ Not that she wished ill on him. She looked around for either of them, but they were gone. Then she remembered hearing something in the middle of the night, though she wasn't sure if she wasn't just still sleeping. Something about Naraku or the baby and someone leaving.

"Kagome?" Koga looked really worried now.

"I'm fine. Really." She smiled at him, but it didn't help.

"I'm sorry I let this happen, Kagome. I should have known better than to have faith in the mut face. He's worthless. You're safe now. I promise I'll protect you."

"What's that?" They heard a growl from behind them. "Hands off you filthy wolf!" Koga jumped out of the way as a set of claws aimed to scratch his back. Inuyasha appeared somewhat frazzled.

"Inuyasha," Kagome's voice was somewhat dreamy.

"Kagome! Are you ok?" Inuyasha kneeled next to her. She fell into his arms as she hugged him. He gasped inaudibly. He seemed a bit embarrassed by the display, but didn't push her away.

A smell curled it's way around Inuyasha's nose as he was resting his face in her hair. A putrid scent, a scent never to be mixed with one as delicate as Kagome's, an evil scent. It was so wrong that Inuyasha gripped her a bit tighter than he might of and inhaled in deeply. It was definitely there: Naraku. It stained her innocence and the glee of reunion that radiated off her cheery face. He let her go abruptly and looked at her hard. She seemed confused, first he grabbed her and now he pushed her back. "Kagome," his face was worried and somewhat hurt, "what did he do to you? Are you ok? Did he hurt you? I'll kill him!"

"What? Who?"

"Naraku."

Kagome was silent because she didn't know how to respond. Yes, she had been tied up, but she didn't ever recall Naraku hitting her, harassing her, or even anything that he did.

"Kagome..." His voice drifted off.

"Kagome!" a high pitched voice cried as Sango, Miroku, Kiara, and Shippo entered the clearing. Shippo had called her and now he was racing to embrace her. "We were so worried. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"She would be better if I had been there. What were you thinking Inuyasha?" Koga glared at Inuyasha.

"Shut up," he growled. He redirected his attention at Kagome. "Where's Bankotsu? Did he hurt you?" Inuyasha started sniffing the air, "He's around here somewhere. I can smell him. Him and..."

"Kikyo?" Kagome looked expectantly up at Inuyasha whose face looked guilty. "She's gone."

"Gone? Where to?" he was interested.

"To find Naraku's baby, I think..." Kagome sounded sad, but it obviously had nothing to do with Kikyo and Naraku.

"What was she thinking?" Inuyasha was obviously upset that Kikyo would dare to go on the same quest she'd already been on.

Kagome just lowered her head. She could feel her forehead start burning with indignation. _Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo. Is that all we can ever talk about? I was just kidnaped. Naraku's up to something again. I found another sacred jewel shard. Anything! But no!_

"Moving in? What the hell is all this?" Bankotsu made his entrance as he looked condescendingly down at Kagome.

"Bankotsu!" Inuyasha snarled.

Bankotsu sighed and walked over to his pork, which Kiara was sniffing at, and chomped off a large chunk.

"Hey, Inuyasha," he complacently greeted Inuyasha, "thought I might find you here."

Inuyasha's face contorted, then was replaced with one of complete shock. He was staring wide-eyed at Bankotsu. Bankotsu didn't seem at all unnerved, but kept eating, while everyone else was curious and anxious as to why Inuyasha was gawking at Bankotsu. Finally Inuyasha stopped the display and tried to relax his face, but it only succeeded in a faked calm and hardly-controlled surprise. He carefully walked over to Bankotsu as though he did not want to discover whatever it was that he was so worried about. He sniffed him from a foot away. Inuyasha's face contorted even more severely this time with disgust and betrayal.

"What have you done to Kikyo?" Inuyasha's voice was shaky with rage. "Why is her scent... ALL OVER YOU?"

Bankotsu picked up a cuff of his kimono from his chest and sniffed it as though he expected to smell Kikyo, but then shrugged and kept eating. He couldn't keep the smile from his face. Though Inuyasha was probably right, Kikyo had been wearing his kimono the majority of their time together and just being around her would naturally tangle their scents anyway.

Inuyasha couldn't decide which was worse, Kagome smelling like Naraku or Bankotsu smelling like Kikyo. His mind was totally corrupted and drove him into frenzy.

"WHERE IS KIKYO!" he bellowed at Bankotsu as he picked him up by the cuffs of the same kimono that Kikyo had been wearing just hours ago.

"What's the matter Inuyasha, think you might have lost something?" Bankotsu's voice was calm and his eyes twinkled with amusement down at his old enemy, even though Inuyasha held him in the air by the scruff of the neck. Inuyasha could almost feel the sweet scent of Kikyo dripping out of Bankotsu's kimono as he squeezed it in his fists. It was undeniably there, but what disturbed Inuyasha the most was that it didn't seem forced to be there. It was as though she had freely stayed with him, embraced him, or...

"You... bastard," Inuyasha was shaking his head slowly back and forth in denial and rejection of the facts before him, "she,... she would never..."

"Never what?" Bankotsu's grin was filled with victory and conceit, the kind of knowing conceit that doesn't lie. Bankotsu was still in Inuyasha's iron grip.

"Kikyo would never betray me, especially not with someone like you." Inuyasha's voice was dangerous. He dropped Bankotsu and glared at him. Bankotsu just straightened his kimono and picked up the last of his pork, which was just a small hunk on a spear.

"Maybe she would and maybe she wouldn't, I don't know. But I'll tell you what I do know Inuyasha," Bankotsu's voice was matter-of-fact, "She sure doesn't seem to voluntarily spend time with you." He placed the pork in the small space between his face and Inuyasha's and chomped down on it, then carelessly discarded the stick. Even Kiara was too distracted by the scene to go swat at the stick that once held enticing food.

There was a silence. Bankotsu's presence made it a smug silence, but Inuyasha tried to counteract it by deadening the mood with a hateful glare. Inuyasha turned on his heels and folded his arms. Apparently he was beyond words. His nose was in the air in a show of childish arrogance and disbelieving arrogance.

Inuyasha left Bankotsu's immediate area to go to Kagome. She looked a bit surprised when he approached, but just waited for him to speak.

"To Naraku's baby, isn't that what you said?" Kagome just nodded and tried to hide the frustration beginning to burn inside her ears. Inuyasha didn't seem to notice. "I have to go take care of something," Inuyasha said in a very diplomatic tone as though no one could guess he was going after Kikyo. His eyes lingered on Kagome, but she didn't notice because her head was bowed. She had folded in on herself and wasn't ready to let anyone in, not even Shippo who sent Inuyasha a nasty glare on his way out. However, Inuyasha didn't take notice and went leaping out of the woods.

"How does he think he suddenly knows where Naraku's baby is? Dumb liar." Koga snidely broke the uneasy silence.

"He'll probably just track Kikyo," Sango commented quietly.

"Don't linger on that idiot Kagome," Koga tried to cheer her, "he's not worth it." Koga bent down to look her in the face. She just sat with her head sunken in and her fists balled tightly. "Come on, lets get you out of here," he extended an arm to her, but she didn't respond.

"Kagome?" Shippo's sweet child voice was worried.

"I'm fine," she tried not to sound upset.

"You sure?" Miroku offered.

"Ya," she tried to unclench her fists at her sides. "He-" she started, "he just makes me so mad sometimes." Kagome tried to release her pent up anger in small bursts. _But really–the nerve of that guy sometimes..._

Kagome stood up and regained her esteem. She noticed Bankotsu was still there. He stood to the side and seemed to be pondering his sword. He just stared down at it, with his hand on the hilt, though it was still in its sheath. For that matter, she didn't ever remember seeing him draw it.

Bankotsu could feel it, the power of the Akagawa. It was different now. He had noticed first when Kikyo left. The familiar pulse that was so strong and steady was gone. He deduced that the Akagawa's heart beat, as it seemed, depended on the spiritual source nearby. With Kagome nearby, the beat was sporadic depending on the action at present. When Inuyasha was talking to Kagome, the beat was stronger. Now it had died down. He suspected it had something to do with the tension and Kagome's feelings. Which meant he couldn't always trust the sword to work the way it did with Kikyo. It was a whole new game. He frowned. It must have something to do with the miko's own power, potential, and training. Kagome was younger than Kikyo, probably less experienced too. Not to mention that she did dress strangely, no miko clothes, etc. to suggest she was a real priestess.

Bankotsu's eyes fell to the ground, he must have dropped something. A small piece of paper was waiting at his feet. He snatched it up and turned it over. It was the spell scroll he had given Kikyo which retained human souls. He smirked. It still glowed with the souls. _So she didn't use it after all. Tricky girl..._ He tucked it back inside a pocket of his kimono. Something flew overhead and he glanced up. It was a wasp, one of Naraku's insects. His eyes narrowed as he followed its path through the sky. It was going south... the way he would be traveling soon. Apparently no one else noticed it.

"That's amazing Kagome," Shippo's happy voice praised his surrogate mother. Bankotsu started to listen back in on their conversation.

"Where'd you find it?" Sango pondered. They were all looking at Kagome's sacred jewel shard as she held it up for them.

"A demon had it in the forest out there," she pointed.

"And you got it all by yourself," Koga grinned, "that's my Kagome." She grinned back at him.

"Astounding, Kagome," Miroku smiled at her. She returned it to her bottle of shards.

"Where are we going now?" Shippo asked.

"Should we follow Inuyasha?" Sango asked Miroku, but was instead answered by Kagome.

"No," she said it a bit more forcefully than she meant to. She caught Bankotsu's glance. She knew he had been watching her, but said nothing.

The bushes behind them started shaking and then two characters popped out into the clearing. They were tall, clad in furs and armor, and panting heavily as they paused for a rest. Then one of them stopped huffing to see Koga standing there.

"Ko-ga," he panted, "we," pant, " finally," pant, "caught up with you." It was Ginta and Hakakku.

"Took you two long enough," he shrugged as he checked on them with a back glance.

Suddenly two more demon wasps quietly buzzed over the group. They were quick, but deliberate. Bankotsu's eyes narrowed once again at their presence, but quickly lost his suspicion. Then he just snickered to himself. _Naraku must be tired of waiting. Obviously one inconspicuous bug wasn't enough for these guys. _

"Look!"

"Up there!" The group recognized the bearers of bad news and Koga, Sango, and Miroku made quick work of dishing out orders.

"Kagome you stay here, if it is Naraku, it'd be best if he didn't get another shot at you," Miroku dictated.

"He's right," Koga agreed. "You two stay here and protect Kagome." Koga's eyes landed harshly on his henchmen. They nodded.

"Don't worry sis," Ginta grinned at her and stepped closer.

"Let's go," Sango called as she swung a leg over Kiara's back. And they were off. Kagome couldn't help but feel a little overlooked and left behind yet again.Bankotsu just stood and watched them leave. They didn't even notice him as they sped by. _I guess this is the fate of the ex-nemesis. _

"So... is that it?" Bankotsu called Kagome's attention.

"Huh?"

"You just let them go... without you?" He looked a bit disappointed. "How do you put up with it?"

"There's nothing wrong with being safe," she tried to argue her friends' side.

"Hey isn't that one of the band of seven?" Ginta's bit of insight was just a second late.

"Hey ya," Hakukku scratched his head and they both looked at each other for a moment, then yelped, and ducked together behind Kagome.

"Being safe or being neglected?" Bankotsu ignored the scared wolves.

"I'm not being neglected!"

"And Inuyasha leaving was..." he drifted off for emphasis. "Not that I really blame him.." he mumbled.

"What does he see in her anyway?" Kagome folded her arms and scowled at nothing in particular. "She's pinned him to a tree, abandoned him, tried to kill him several times, tried to kill me, conspired with Naraku which also almost lead to all our deaths..." Kagome bit her lip. "I... I just don't understand..."

"Wow, she has?" A grin grew across Bankotsu's face like a vine, "I like her more all the time."Kagome sighed in exasperation.

"Was that a turn on?" She frowned, but then waved a hand in front of her face to dismiss the idea, "Which reminds me Bankotsu, you seemed awfully sullen when Inuyasha went after Kikyo, does that mean you're jealous?"

"So what if I am? Not like you're one to talk about _me_ being jealous after Inuyasha chases Kikyo."

"Jerk," she huffed.

A blast behind them jarred Bankotsu from the mundane conversation that he somehow lost himself in.

"I don't have time for this," he ran over to her and scooped her up by the legs. She protested and flailed her limbs as her waist bent over his shoulder, assuming the position that he had captured Kikyo with, but she quickly withdrew her revolt to turn hot red with embarrassment. The shortness of her school skirt would cause her to flash everyone Bankotsu passed if she didn't hold it down with both hands. She growled garbled threats at him, but was helpless in her abducted state. With that he ran off in the direction of the blasts.

Ginta and Hakakku were astounded and tried to catch Bankotsu, but were too worn out from all the previous running.

"What are you doing! Let me go! Where are you taking me!" she screamed in a high pitched voice.

Bankotsu didn't answer, but was quick to come upon the battle scene. It would have been a rather calm place had it not been blanketed in fire and hailed with rock. It was a small groove in the forest with a fair-sized river, waterfall, and large white shiny rocks that lined the sides.

Sure enough, Renkotsu and Ginkotsu were blasting away at Koga, Sango, Shippo, Kiara, and Miroku. Miroku had constructed a barrier at the base of the falls which held himself, Sango, Shippo, and Kiara. Koga was darting here and there attacking mostly Ginkotsu, the mechanical wonder. Sango sent her Hiriakotsu at Renkostu who catapulted waves of fire that battered the barrier.

Bankotsu tramped in on the situation and dropped Kagome near the bank of the falls before sending a slash of rippling energy up at Renkotsu who stood at the brink of the rushing water. He barely dodged. Renkotsu settled back on another slick rock and grinned malevolently down at Bankotsu.

"So, you decided to show up did you?" Bankotsu just glared back at him. The Akagawa pulsed faintly between his hands. He frowned as he looked down at it. Renkotsu hurled fire bolts at him which vaporized the ground they struck. Kagome was impressed by Renkotsu's new power and fled out of the strike range into the woods. Bankotsu tried to follow her, but not look like he was following her, so his sword would be effective. However, the closer he got to her, the farther she fled due to the threat of incineration, which even he had to admit, was pretty powerful.

Eventually Bankotsu took to just jumping backwards and sensing if it helped through his sword. He hit branches and thrust another dicing wave up at Renkotsu, who payed the price for chasing Bankotsu. Bankotsu knew he hit him as he heard the growl, but at the same time he was backing into bramble. He gasped as his foot gave leave and he stumbled backwards into a dark clearing. He looked around expecting to see Kagome, but his eyes instead fell on a much younger girl.

Bankotsu's deep blue eyes blinked recognition, but then confusion. This girl...

"Kanna?" he breathed. The small ghostly child displayed her mirror, and as she turned it for Bankotsu to see, a visage appeared and grinned at him. It was Naraku. As soon as he'd flashed into focus, Kanna kept turning the mirror, and his own reflection flashed before his hypnotized eyes. Bankotsu felt the breath being sucked out of him. He tried to gasp, but the air left his lips and he felt his whole being emptying. He couldn't look away. The mirror.. the mirror held his gaze. He slammed his eyes shut and shook his head back and forth in attempt to free himself. He let out a long desperate yell.

The Akagawa pulsed in his grip and he felt something ignite near his heart on his chest. He opened his eyes to behold the small spell scroll slip out of his kimono and levitate before him. It buzzed with blue light and then exploded in a consuming blue flame which knocked him out of Kanna's grasp as it was sacrificed to Kanna's soul starved mirror.

Bankotsu gasped in again, and tried to pull himself up from the ground as quickly as possible. He swept across the air at the bleached child, but his sword hit nothing as she simply disappeared into nothingness. He clutched his chest and heaved breaths in and out. _That was close. Too close._

A twig snapped behind him and he pivoted toward the sound. Just in time to hold his sword, Kagome came crashing into him. She braced herself and screamed as he avoided slicing her in two.

"What are you trying to do?" She bellowed at him.

"I can't help it if I'm being attacked on all sides. Where were you?" He glared down at her.

"Don't tell me you actually care?"

"How am I suppose to protect you if you keep running away?" Bankotsu knew it was pretty much a lie, but it was partially true; his sword wouldn't work without her. She bought this kind of stuff anyway. Whatever worked was his primary concern.

Kagome was taken off guard by his comment. She barely managed an "oh."

"Watch out for Kanna, she's hiding around here somewhere."

"Kanna? Kanna? How can you expect me to keep an eye out for children of the corn when a serial arsonist is right behind me!"

"Deal with it," he breathed as he darted past her into the light. Renkotsu was waiting for him on the opposite river bank. Renkotsu greeted him with a battery of blazing fire attacks. Bankotsu had never seen Renkotsu fight like this. He sped away from the clusters. Boom. Dodge. Jump. Dive. Bankotsu nearly succeeded in escaping, when a ball of fire shot out from under the river water up at him.

"Ah!" Bankotsu was thrown back into the foliage. He put out his kimono, which smoked. He stood up, and feeling the power of the Akagawa beat, he thrust a horizontal wave through the trees at Renkotsu. Renkotsu jumped out of the way. Someone cried agony behind him. Renkotsu turned his head in mid jump to see Ginkotsu's left arm crash off. Ginkotsu had been newly equipped with machine guns, as Kagome had noted, that spurted bullets and shells like a yard sprinkler. However, now one of them was tumbling to the abyss of the waterfall.

Renkotsu's face contorted as he screamed at Bankotsu and hurled fire and cannon balls down at him. Koga would get the upper hand if he didn't finish Bankotsu now. Renkotsu leapt down to the base of the waterfall to get better shots at Bankotsu. He lifted a hand to the air and started collecting a massive ball of fire. It wrapped around itself and sputtered flames. In a matter of seconds, it seemed, Renkotsu had assimilated a small star above his head and he locked on Bankotsu with devouring ill intent.

Kagome anxiously peered about for Kanna. She thought she spotted her a couple times in the rocks at the waterfall's base, but then the girl wasn't there. It must have been because all the rocks held that same ivory white that painted Kanna's figure except her black doll eyes. Then it hit Kagome. She knew where Kanna was.

Bankotsu was amazed by the sheer power and size of the small sun rocketing toward him. He wound the Akagawa back and let a massive wave of energy go. It was like when he blew Hakodoushi away. The blurred power swept the ball of fire up and rushed it back at the shocked Renkotsu. _I can't avoid it!_

Ginkotsu saw the rushing ball suddenly revert directions. He knew what he had to do. He ceased fire on Sango, Miroku, and Koga and extended the base of his new body to the highspeed propellers that were recently installed. Koga leapt at him, thinking to capitalize on his moment of weakness as he transformed.

"Whop whop whop whopwhopwhop–" the propellers sped into gear and slammed into Koga's legs. He let out a piercing scream as the blades ripped through his shins and shot him back into the woods. Ginkotsu aimed straight for Renkotsu. The fireball raced to swallow his only friend. Ginkotsu cried out in his garbled voice: "Renkotsu!"

**_Wam!_** Ginkotsu struck Renkotsu like a torpedo. Ginkotsu succeeded in driving him safely into the river to escape the attack. The water frothed. The energy roared over it louder than the falls.

Renkotsu popped up out of the water and searched for Ginkotsu. Oil leaked into the water all around him like blood. He gasped.

"Ginkotsu!"

"No!" Kagome screamed behind Bankotsu. He swerved around to see her pointing and screaming at the falls. Noise shattered the air all around him. He was staring at her, but only saw her lips frantically moving. He could not hear her voice. He turned to see the waterfall blast apart as the fireball and energy wave pulverized it, but then a faint flash broke through the bursting rocks and spattering water.

Bankotsu's eyes widened. The energy was surging back at them. The blur of the wave appeared and then the shaky mirage image of the fire locked inside it. _Not again!_ Images flashed before his eyes of Inuyasha's backlash wave repelling his bright energy ball back at him. He could feel Banryu breaking in his hands again. _Never again!_

Kagome's heart skipped a beat. Kanna was behind the waterfall reflecting the energy with her mirror. Kagome spun her head to look for something, anything to save her. She had to get out. Miroku, Shippo, and Sango were yelling at her from their barrier across the river; she could see their worry and their moving lips. She could hear nothing. Only her heart pumped in her ears. She ran. _I have.. to go.._ Lub dub. Lub dub. Lub dub.

"Noooo!" Bankotsu yelled inaudibly back at Kagome. He felt her leaving. The Akagawa was fading... He caught a glance of her green skirt disappear behind the trees. He couldn't... stop it.

Bankotsu strangled the Akagawa between his sweaty hands and thrust everything he had at the exploding mass feet before him. The powers sunk teeth into each other. The water underneath it erupted into the sky. With a terrible unheard cry, Renkotsu and Ginkotsu disintegrated in the flow. Then like a horrible building tsunami, the water spiraled up until Bankotsu's last attempt to thwart the blast wore out, and the wave crashed down on him.

Kagome ran blindly. The forest was dark. _Am I going to die?_ Lub dub._ Is this it? _Lub dub. _I can't... _Lub dub. _Inuyasha._ Lub dub.

She tripped and fell. She could hear trees snapping behind her now. It would reach her soon. _Help!_ She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt something slam into her. Then air blew all around her. The light around her eyes was bright. Kagome braved to look.

She was up high. She could see the whole scene below her. The energy plowed a whole new valley into the woods, leaving a mass of timber and dirt in its wake. Flustered and confused, she suddenly saw a relieved countenance gazing down at her. Koga. He was holding her in his arms. They were in the sky. _He saved me. _

"Koga," she whispered.

"I got you, Kagome." His smile was warm and understanding.

They came to a soft landing in the woods just beyond the affected area. Koga gently set her down, but then fell to one knee. Kagome gasped. There was blood all over his legs and now on the ground.

"Koga! What happened? Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine, Kagome. They're just scratches, really." He tried to stand up for her, but cringed and decided better of it. Bone was showing on one of his mutilated legs and all he could do was sit down. "I just need to rest a bit..." his voice trailed off as he collapsed on the ground.

"Koga!" Kagome stared down at his butchered legs. His shins were completely torn up and he had cuts on his thighs too. She searched his shins. His sacred jewel shards were gone. "Oh, Koga..." Kagome's voice died with worry.

After the blast settled, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kiara raced to find their friends. The earth looked like a new canyon had been formed. The water from the river leaked into the deep canyon and they couldn't eve hear it hitting the floor.

"Kagome!"

"Kagome!" Shippo called her.

"Koga!" Sango yelled.

"You guys! We're over here!" Kagome called and waved them down.

"Oh, Kagome, we were so worried!" Shippo chimed as he fell into her arms.

"Look at Koga's legs," Sango gasped.

They gathered around the unconscious wolf demon and Miroku started bandaging him up. Koga moaned, but didn't wake. They had to splint both of his legs and apply pressure to stop the bleeding.

"His jewel shards are gone," Kagome enlightened them.

"They are!" Sango's worry increased.

"Ya"

"We have to find them quickly," Miroku stated.

Kagome stood up and tried to find what direction they were in. She pointed them south and the group made a trip with Kiara to recover them. As they landed, Kagome made quick work of discovering them. As she stooped down near a bush to recover them, a man stepped out of the darkness. Her friends gasped behind her, and she looked up to see what was the matter.

The man was tall and wearing a dark robe. His face was covered. A shiver ran down Kagome's back as she looked at him. He smiled from under his cloaked exterior.

"My, my," he began casually, "what strange and frustrated youth we have today. Really if you want to leave your mark on something, you don't have to carve a hole in the earth, especially in a place a serene as this. May I suggest poetry, philosophy, or the finer disciplines."

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Miroku interrupted.

"Just a concerned elder, I suppose," he smiled again. "Oh please forgive my rudeness, I am called Waruimaru. I was concerned when I heard a commotion emanating from my lands."

"Your lands?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, well perhaps that is a bit presumptuous, however I am the primary caretaker."

"Are we trespassing?" Sango asked.

"Not at all, you are welcome to stay, though I dare say I must ask you not to express yourselves so demonstrably again. Please forgive me if my lecture was too austere. I only mean well for these lands." He smiled politely and bowed.

"Oh, well," Kagome scratched the back of her head, glanced over her shoulder at the hideous trench in the land and grimaced, "sorry..."

"Come on, Kagome, let's get going." Sango called. "Sorry about this," she gave a feigned smile to Waruimaru.

"Coming," she chimed and then climbed on Kiara. She watched the specter of a man disappear as they escalated into the clear morning air. _How strange..._ Looking back down at the scar in the land, she wondered where Inuyasha was and if he'd caught up with Kikyo. _Inuyasha... When are you coming back? Are you coming back? Come back... to me._

Bankotsu woke up under suffocating debris and smoke. He coughed and gagged, blinked, and spat. His vision was clouded and severely out of focus.

"Ah, shit," he growled and shoved off some burning trees. He tried to get up when something sharp poked him. He hissed and then removed the offending object. He tried to make out what it was: something white, long, and jagged. He touched it. Smooth. The Akagawa. "Oh," she exhaled. It was draped across his chest, protecting him. He sheathed it and grumbled as he got up. His body felt like it was screaming. The muscles in his back buckled, his calves tightened, and his shoulders ached. He abs felt like someone had clubbed him.

He ran a hand through his hair and flung the blood off the tips of his fingers by snapping his hand at the ground. His braid was undone. He seemed pretty intact.

Ahead of him was a hill, or at least he thought. Climbing it he reached the top which was level ground. Looking around, there was the river and demolished waterfall. His vision started to clear. He turned around to see the huge crevice he climbed out of. He grunted and then started south again, stomping over the same area Kagome had found the sacred jewel shards an hour earlier.


	9. Watch Out for Ninjas

Chapter 9: Watch Out for Ninjas

It was late afternoon and the birds had already escaped to their nests for the fear of the approaching night. Like a predator, the darkness was stalking life. Sesshomaru knew it before he smelt it: a demon aura. The despicable stench was more abrasive than offensive, though as it curled around his nose, he allowed it try to coax him to follow it. Its presence was planned, calculated, part of a strategy. Even though this very scent was the one he searched for, he let it just wonder for awhile why he didn't leap out of his human form and assume his great demon form at the very pronouncement of its presence.

Sesshomaru took a minute to stare into the nothingness of space. One more day passing by. He watched the sun crawling slowly down the horizon. He let his gaze fall and walked slowly in the direction of his enemy's scent.

Naraku was waiting for him. He smiled as Sesshomaru approached. Instead of hiding with his demon puppets, Naraku made personal appearances since he got his new improved body. He always felt so safe behind his barrier until someone decided to burst his bubble. The strong would grow weary in front of him and he would stand for ages and cackle. It appealed to Sesshomaru's own cruel cravings, but nothing much excited him anymore. Naraku was just another challenge, a declaration of his superiority, a way to pass time.

"Naraku," Sesshomaru greeted in his deep baritone voice.

Naraku grinned. It was as though he got a thrill from recognition.

"Why are you here?"

"In two days time, the barrier around Jankai Temple will disappear."

Sesshomaru showed no sign of surprise, interest, or concern. His frigid mask of indifference made no exception for Naraku. That said, the information was of interest to him.

"The time has come," Naraku marked the end of their encounter. The wind picked up around him and he disappeared. Sesshomaru just stood there awhile after he left.

_Jankai Temple: Waruimaru's hiding place. He's finally decided to come out. I will see that it is the last time he does._

Sesshomaru departed into the darkening woods, his elusive presence as ominous as his predecessor.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Bounce. Bounce. Bounce. The small hopping noises of a distressed flea marked every word he said.

"But he has the sword!" Myoga cried at a nonchalant old man riding a three-eyed cow.

"Oh, quiet down Myoga, just because he stole the sword doesn't mean it will do him any good. Besides, who is to say he can even use it? The Akagawa is a highly specific sword. It would take more than a mere mercenary to wield it's true power."

"But he is not alone, Totosei! I saw the priestess, Kikyo, traveling with him. That alone should give him all the power he needs to wipe out half the life in this country!"

Totosei scratched his head with a somewhat concerned expression.

"Well, maybe he can behold the sword, but I am still unconvinced that Tokunishitoru would hand over his might to a murdering hooligan. He has higher standards."

"Higher standards my foot! What do you call that?" Myoga pointed down to a large fissure in the earth. "I don't recall any earthquakes recently."

"Ah, well..." Totosei seemed a bit more anxious. He sighed loudly and drooped his head. "How is it that my hard work always lands in incompetent hands?"

"You best not be speaking of Master Inuyasha, Totosei. You remember his temperament."

"Where is that dog anyway? I thought you said he was around here."

"He was! I saw him." Myoga glanced about for his master.

"Well he sure isn't now."

"Hey look. Over there." Myoga pointed into the distance where a group of people seemed to be flying. Totosei commanded his cow into the sky and they pursued the flying cluster.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Myoga shouted and landed on her. She was sitting behind Sango on Kiara's back and holding onto the fallen wolf prince who was apparently resting.

"Myoga?" the girl was puzzled.

"Kagome! Where is Master Inuyasha?"

"He left."

"Well you'd better bring him back!"

"What is it Myoga?" Sango questioned the old hysteric.

"Totosei? What are you doing here?" Miroku noticed the old man.

"Er..um.. It's a long story." Totosei tried to avoid the publicity.

"The Akagawa has been stolen and the old sorcerer, Waruimaru, has been sighted in the countryside!"

"Waruimaru?" Shippo chimed in with the same confusion that glued to all of their faces.

"Waruimaru is the fabled sorcerer from years ago who tricked and defeated the guardian of the legendary Orb of Douou, an object with the power to see anything happening in the present. Waruimaru disappeared for decades and it appears that he has returned."

"And what was this about the Akagawa?" Sango was still confused.

"The Akagawa is a sword forged of the dragon who protected the orb. Even the Tetsaiga's power would be questionable in the path of the Akagawa." Totosei picked his ear as he diplomatically explained his swords to them. A gasp emanated from the group.

"So you're saying we have to go stop this Waruimaru?" Shippo asked.

"I guess you could say that," Totosei scratched his head.

"Of course! Can you not see what an enemy like Naraku could do with the orb?" Myoga did his best to yell at the humans.

"You have a good point," Miroku considered it.

"How do we find him?" Kagome asked.

"You must follow the Akagawa."

"Didn't you say it was stolen?"

"Yes, by the mercenary, Bankotsu!" Myoga chimed.

"Bankotsu!" Sango and Miroku gasped.

"That was the sword at his waist?" Shippo seemed shocked.

"How did he manage that?" Sango pondered.

"It's anyone's guess how..." Totosei sighed, "let's just find him."

"Umm about that..." Kagome sounded a bit worried. "We haven't seen him since he was hit with his own power by Kanna's mirror."

"Is he dead?" Myoga said somewhat hopefully. It was very clear from the start that he maintained a very healthy, or unhealthy depending how you look at it, fear for the Band of Seven.

"Not likely," Totosei stated, "now that the Akagawa has revived, it will not give up easily until it has destroyed the Orb of Douou. And if it has indeed chosen this marauder as its master, I highly doubt it would let him die, especially by its own power."

"You mean he survived that giant burst of energy?" Shippo seemed awed.

"Sounds like it," Kagome commented. "Come on, lets drop Koga off at his den before we find Bankotsu."

"No-o," a garbled voice broke in. "I'm coming with you, Kagome."

"You can't Koga, you're hurt. It's too dangerous."

"Kagome," he pulled himself into a sitting position on top of Kiara, "I almost didn't get to you back there. I won't ever put you in danger."

"You saved me Koga," she smiled at him, "that's all that matters. Now you need your rest. Let us take you home."

"I am home." His gaze was intense.

Kagome's breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened a bit. Her face softened. _Koga, you're so sweet. Thank you._

"Let's go," he ordered the group. Kiara turned around and they headed back south.

"So how are we suppose to find him?" Sango pondered aloud.

"That won't be hard," Kagome rolled her eyes as she saw the large gorge that had carved into the earth just a few hours ago. It was harder to see since the sun was going down, but she was pretty sure she could see a figure in white walking down on the ground.

As they descended on him from behind, Kagome's face softened. _He must be so lonely. I was mad the other night when I yelled at him and said all his friends were dead. I shouldn't have been so mean. But neither should he. The poor guy. _Kagome's face washed over with sympathy and understanding.

They landed in front of him. His head lifted from the ground slowly at their arrival. _He is lonely._ Kagome was convinced. He didn't stop walking.

"Bankotsu," Miroku called to him as he stepped closer.

Bankotsu didn't respond but kept walking. He did not appear sad, mostly focused on the distance. Finally he stopped when he was parallel to them.

"Hey," he said almost quietly, his gaze never left the distance. He looked like a wreck. His hair was meshed with blood and it looked like he had tried to yank it back into a braid. His skin on his face and hands was patched with dirt and blood and his clothes were dusty. His right foot had left a small trail of blood from where the gorge started. As Kagome evaluated his condition, she couldn't help but deduce that he was in shock.

Everyone but Koga got off Kiara's back and Totosei remained with Myoga on his cow. Totosei's eyes fell heavily on the sword.

"We need to find Waruimamaru. Naraku must not possess the Orb of Douou," Miroku tired to explain their presence.

"That so," Bankotsu didn't seem to pay attention and rested his weary eyes on the horizon.

"It's getting late," Sango noted. The sun caressed the edge of the world with its tender dying light.

"Ya," Kagome considered, "we should make camp."

They erected a small fire where they congregated, as if to tell ghost stories. Koga had fallen fast asleep. Miroku prepared a nice meal from Kagome's stash. Bankotsu refused to eat, and only curled up by himself under a nearby tree with his sword resting between his knees. Kagome couldn't help but be distressed by his reclusiveness. He was the only one alone because he felt misplaced. _He is... pathetic._

"Bankotsu," Kagome's sweet voice attempted to lure him, "why don't you come join us by the campfire?"

His eyes opened to observe her but he did not move, like a tired cat.

"No thanks."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"What are you doing Totosei?" Sango's voice broke their connection.

"Uh, well." He was dressed very strangely, like a Greek in a toga. He hesitated as he was passing by their campsite. He laughed nervously. "Well, when we were flying overhead I just caught I glimpse of some steam and..."

"You mean there's a hot spring nearby?" Kagome seemed adamant.

"Oh wow, that's exactly what I need," Sango said dreamily.

"Me too," Shippo peeped.

"Ah, now that's not what I– "

"Where are you manners, old man?" Sango scolded with a hidden giggle.

"Ya, haven't you heard," Kagome had the same glee, "ladies first."

"What about respecting your elders?"

"That has nothing to do with who gets there first!" Shippo shouted and ran off in the direction of the spring.

"Yes, Totosei," Miroku sounded unusually happy, "ladies first. You two run along quickly now." His eyes were set somewhere else.

"What's that suppose to mean, monk?" Sango could smell lechery.

"Nothing," he feigned a smile. Along the trail that skirted their campsite, a woman was walking down the path. Sango's eyes narrowed in annoyance as her anger flared.

"You go along ahead, Kagome," Sango's voice was controlled but sounded as though she might pummel Miroku, "I'll catch up to you later."

"Alright," Kagome sighed, "don't be too long." Kagome ran off with her bathing supplies to the hot spring.

The spring was not large, but anything was better than nothing. She could feel the grit in her hair and couldn't wait to immerse herself in the warm soothing water. Kagome scooted off her clothes easily and hopped in.

"Ahhhhh, heaven!" she smiled as she surfaced her head. She leaned back and rested her body against some rocks on the edge of the spring. She closed her eyes. _Pure heaven._

Kagome opened her eyes slowly. When someone came into focus, standing on the other side of the spring, she shot down in the water. Splash.

"What-what are you doing here?" she squealed. It was Bankotsu. He was removing the top of his kimono, and didn't react as she yipped in embarrassment. His armor was already on the ground.

"Ah, give it a rest," he sighed. His kimono slipped off exposing his well-built chest. Apparently it didn't bother him, because he just kept undressing normally, shoes next. He flopped them off, with one hand supporting him on a tree. Then he began untying the red ribbon about his waist. Kagome screamed.

"Don't go any further! You can't do this! It's the girls' turn to bathe!"

"I don't care," he sneered incredulously. The soft red cloth slipped through his hands and fell limp on the ground. Then he kept on to the rest of his kimono. "Bathing is bathing no matter how you look at it."

"I don't want to look at anything!" she tried to howl him out of there.

"Then don't," he answered simply as though it were totally obvious.

"Well I don't want you to look at anything either!"

"What have you got to hide?"

"Everything!" She couldn't believe him.

"No you don't," he added sarcastically. He sounded somewhat exhausted.

Kagome squeaked and spun around before she would see Bankotsu strip completely for her. She heard the sound of clothing dropping to the floor. A splash as his footsteps entered the water.

"Don't!" she screamed. "Bankotsu get out of here now! Get out!" Another splash. She opened an eye and dared to look at what he was doing. He was immersed up to his torso and appeared to be scrubbing his hair. "Please go away."

"I need it more than you do. Why don't you go? You're the one who's so uncomfortable."

"Because you'll see– Errr! Just go already!" Kagome was squirming. She had her arms wrapped about her chest and her chin rested on top of the water. Her legs were crossed under her, but it really didn't matter because the night cloaked everything under the water. However, Kagome just couldn't stop clutching about herself in a giant squeeze. She felt so exposed and vulnerable, even though he was on the other side of the spring and displayed no interest in crossing to her side.

"Come over here and make me," he threatened, but it was clear the threat was idle. Not to say that he wouldn't react if she did. He dipped under the water and resurfaced then started rubbing his arms clean. He sighed and leaned his back against a smooth rock projecting out of the spring. Steam wafted up around him. The water came up to his abs, but the air around him was toasty too so he didn't bother to immerse himself. He closed his eyes. He could fall asleep, but didn't.

Another squeak forced open his fatigued and now annoyed eyes. Shippo was standing at the edge of the spring.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?"

"What does it look like?"

"I don't trust you."

"No one is asking you to."

"What do we do Kagome?" Shippo looked at the skittish girl.

"Shippo, can you get me my towel?"

"Ah, you're getting out already?"

"I'm definitely not staying in with perverted naked murdering dead guys around!"

"Kiss my ass," Bankotsu was trying to rest with his eyes shut.

"I'll get it," Shippo relented as he dug through Kagome's stuff, but upon discovering a

small bath toy, forgot his initial mission. "Oh boy!"

"Shippo!" Kagome cried desperately.

It was too late. The child had already splashed in and was making motoring noises with a floating toy boat.

"Vrrrrrummmm! Vrrrrum, vrum!" He stopped to look up at his mother figure. A wild grin spread across his face. "I used to take bathes like this with mother and father too!"

"Shippo," Kagome tried to sound calm and collected, "Bankotsu is nowhere near your father, and I'm..." She trailed off as the boy had stopped listening again.

"I'm coming Kagome!" Sango's voice rang through the air, though she was not yet visible.

"Wait Sango!"

"Huh?" she stepped out from behind a nearby tree. She had started to pull off her clothes, but hadn't undressed yet. "Iiiya!" she screamed when she saw Bankotsu.

"What's the matter?" Miroku's voice called from behind them. He stepped out from another edge of the surrounding woods.

"Eek!" Kagome dunked her head again. _More men!_

"Bankotsu!" Miroku's voice sounded shocked, "you sly dog."

"You men get out! OUT!" Sango hollered. She picked up a rock and hit Miroku square in the head. He fell backwards.

"Ow," he rubbed his head.

Sango hurled another larger rock at Bankotsu, who was still resting his eyes. He stretched out a hand and caught the rock, then placed it in the water.

"Come on, it's time to go," Miroku stepped behind Bankotsu and tried to grasp his arm at the shoulder. Bankotsu shrugged him off, then wiped some water from his eyes by pushing his bangs aside. He stood up in the shallow water. Too shallow. The girls screamed.

"You people have serious issues." With that, he sauntered up the bank and grabbed his clothes before pacing back to the campsite.

Back at the campsite, he arduously yanked on his clothes to his wet body. They stuck to his chiseled figure like a new layer of loose skin. He squeezed the water out of his hair and tried to comb it with his hands. Then he laid down by the fire and rested his head.

The Akagawa laid beside him and he traced its outline in the firelight. It was beating very softly and inconsistently. Kagome must still be adamant about the bathing incident. _Damn these people are insecure._

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was dark out as Inuyasha traversed the countryside. He was still following Kikyo's scent. It wasn't far now. The woods had cleared hours ago. She had traveled a great distance. A trail was nearby where humans could travel, but Kikyo had avoided it.

A scuffling noise not too far away drew his attention as he ran through the tall grassy field. A man in black clothes was walking near the trail too, but clearly avoiding it. His head turned to look at Inuyasha. Their eyes met: golden hit brown. Inuyasha was skeptical. He seemed so strange, as though he didn't wish to be noticed, but his strategy wasn't working well. _Keh. Humans..._

Inuyasha heard a buzzing noise and ducked in the grass. One of Naraku's poisonous insects was looking at the man from the air. It didn't seem to notice Inuyasha at all though. If it only turned a bit, it might see him, but it didn't. Inuyasha was quiet until it left, threw one last suspicious glance at the ninja, and rushed on to find Kikyo.

Kikyo found it just as Waruimaru had said. The barrier to the castle was very strong, but not strong enough. She smiled as she lifted a hand to dissolve it. She stopped.

She bowed her head before turning around to look up. There he was. Inuyasha.

"Kikyo," he was very solemn as he stepped slowly out of the darkness, "what are you doing with Bankotsu?" His voice was incriminating and grave. She said nothing, but just looked at him dully. "Don't lie to me," his eyes were harsh, but on the edge of breaking whatever animosity he held, "I can smell him all over you." He stepped closer. "Kikyo," he said more harshly as he might force a response from her. His eyes swelled with hurt when she again refused to answer him. Her eyes still held the ice that froze her features since death. "What are you doing?" He didn't seem to be referring to her present mission or even to Bankotsu. "I–I," his voice broke from its anger, "can't lose you again. All this time, I thought you were dead. I searched... for days at Mount Hakurei. Why didn't you wait for me? Why did you take him on alone?" Inuyasha sounded both angered and passionate. "I couldn't save you!"

"You can't save me!" She finally spoke. Her face was hard and condemning. It lost its indifference.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha was taken aback. He had to switch from offense to defense. It flipped his world.

"What are you doing here, Inuyasha?" Kikyo was hostile.

"I came to see you." He couldn't ever seem to understand her. "Kikyo..."

"Kagome needs you."

"Kikyo," he sounded somewhat desperate, "I swore myself to you."

"That is not the point."

"Don't you want me anymore?"

Kikyo sighed. She gave up with her first argument because his eyes begged an answer of her.

"There was a time, Inuyasha, when I wanted to wring the life from you, to take you away with me forever. Even now," she touched his face and gazed into his eyes sadly, "I can see you wouldn't hate me if I used this hand to take away your last breath. You wouldn't even fight back. I have chased you, hurt you, and operated against you, and yet all I can see when I look into those eyes is the stain of guilt that resides there every time you look at me. I don't want that. I am past that. And you are not mine, my love." The hand fell from his face and he felt the emptiness. Even as she stood not a foot from him, he could feel her far away, far, far away. So much distance had collected between them during the time he was gone from her life and death. He could not say anything. His emotions were tearing inside of him and he couldn't do anything but plea with her through his gaze. "You must go now, back to her."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't find words. He tried again.

"K-Kikyo, I–...I..."

"I know," she smiled weakly. "Go now."

"I can't leave you. You can't take on Naraku, or any piece of him, alone again. If you die again, I won't be able to live with myself."

"That is why you must leave."

He was silent. Her face was warmer, pitying. He turned and looked at the dark woods from whence he came. Anxiety crept over him.

"Go," Kikyo ordered as she saw the indecision grasping him. He did not move. She smiled at him, the first real smile he had seen cross her lips in years. His eyes widened. "Goodbye, Inuyasha." She turned around and walked through the barrier. She disappeared.

"A barrier! No! Wait, Kikyo!" His breathing increased as a panic set in. He hit the barrier and was flung off. He drew Tetsaiga and it flamed red as it sensed the a barrier. He tried to slice through the invisible wall. Nothing happened. "KIKYO!"

The castle wasn't hard to enter. Kikyo found the miasmic atmosphere displeasing, but not unbearable. It was eerie as she entered unnoticed. She walked up the stairs and pushed back a door. Inside the castle, demons prowled the halls. She had entered through the back so it was easy maneuvering through the set up. Either it was a trap or Naraku really had no idea she was there.

Inuyasha couldn't bear this split up. He had not foreseen the barrier to be right next to them. It traumatized him. Kikyo's declaration was more than he was ready for. _Why does everything have to go so fast with her?_

A dark shadow crept out into the moonlight. Inuyasha paused and looked up. It was a human. He could smell him. Recognition swept over him. It was the ninja from earlier! He stopped at the edge of the barrier. He slowly withdrew something from his black clothing, something shiny and sharp. With an unperceivable thrust, he split a hole in the barrier and hopped in before a small burst of light sealed it again. Inuyasha blinked. _What the hell!_ _How did he do that? Who is he? I have to get to Kikyo!_

Inuyasha pulled out Tetsaiga again. His face set with determination. The sword wisped with the sound of the wind and turned red.

"Errrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" He yelled as he sent a thundering windscar at the barrier. It wavered for a minute, then burst. As the illusion of a meadowy field dissipated, he couldn't see Kikyo or the ninja anywhere. He rushed forward. Herds of demons descended on him.

"Windscar!"

The skies rained demon parts as he tore through obstacle after obstacle. He was breathing hard and running as fast as he could. He stormed into the castle following Kikyo's scent.

Kikyo stood in an open room. She could see the baby in Kanna's arms before her. The young girl wore no expression, but Kagura, who stood by her, was shocked at her sudden appearance.

"Kikyo!" Kagura voiced her surprise. Kikyo had her bow drawn directly at the small bundle. Kagura looked around nervously. Should she attack? "So you made it here, did you? I must admit I'm impressed. You do get around for a dead woman."

A man appeared from behind her. Kikyo's steady eye slowly traced back to where he stood to analyze him before darting back to her target.

"And who are you?" Kagura eyed the ninja with suspicion.

"Just be quiet, Kagura." Hakudoushi appeared from behind her. "Waruimaru has sent him. I will deal with him." The small child took his place before the women with his tall spear in hand.

"Kikyo!" A voice rang out from behind them. It was Inuyasha. Kikyo's eyes did not leave the baby. Inuyasha seemed humbled by all the bodies in the room, but continued. "So this is where you've been hiding, Hakudoushi. Convenient of you all to line up." Inuyasha prepared to hurl a windscar at them. The ninja jogged forward with all the speed humanly possible. Hakudoushi sneered and swiped down with his spear for an easy win. But when his spear should have lopped off the ninja's head, it only met air and knocked into the floor. Hakudoushi turned around and couldn't see him anymore. His clothes ruffled as a fast breeze swept across his face. He blinked in confusion. Kanna's hair wafted to the side as the wind past her. She blinked and looked down into her arms. The bundle was gone.

"Windscar!"

The torrent of wild energy ripped across the wooden floor and struck Naraku's incarnations until the rippling brilliant light gave a greater explosion of light and reversed its flow. It had struck Kanna's mirror. Inuyasha couldn't believe his senselessness. Except instead of hurling directly back at himself, it had been refracted at someone else: Kikyo.

Kikyo gasped as she saw the flooding energy surging toward her. She let go of the arrow and tumbled out of the way at the last second. She scrambled for her feet. Inuyasha was immediately at her side. She breathed hard and pushed him away then fled out the open door.

Hakudoushi couldn't believe his eyes. The baby was gone. So was the ninja.

"The baby..." Kanna's whispering voice was somewhat afraid.

Kohaku ran into the room. His eyes were wide as he searched the area.

"Where is he?" Kohaku finally managed. Kikyo ran past the boy and out into the hall. Someone was running, very fast, very close. She entered another passageway as she tried to trace the sound. It was too fast. She drew another arrow. A black streak swept by as she released it again. She heard a faint tearing noise before it embedded in the wooden wall.

"He escaped," she said. She walked over to her arrow and removed it from the wall. Impaled on the tip was a small piece of white fabric.

Kikyo stepped outside. A blast from the front of the castle grabbed her attention. She stepped around to see Inuyasha still fighting Hakudoushi.

"Just die already!" the boy cried.

"No chance," Inuyasha gruffly responded.

Hakudoushi spotted Kikyo and threw a blast of energy at her. Inuyasha's face turned over in horror. He leapt over and grabbed her before fleeing to safety. Hakudoushi disappeared into the sky.

"Kikyo," he breathed, "are you alright? I-I'm so sorry. Kikyo, I didn't mean to–"

"What are you still doing here?"

"Kikyo, I can't leave you. I won't."

"You fool," she shook her head. "Don't you see? Kagome is in danger. By coming here you have singled her out as a target."

"What?"

"You will lose her if you do not hurry. Go quickly, Inuyasha."

"What danger?"

"There is no time to explain it all. All you need to know is that Kagome is in serious danger. If Kagome dies, Bankotsu and your friends will not last long either." Inuyasha's face glazed over with fear. "GO!" He was very shaken, and started an awkward run back where he came from. It increased in speed as he disappeared into the distance. Kikyo just stood there and watched him go. _I too must hurry._ She threw a glance back at the crumbling castle. It seemed completely vacant now. Kanna stood at the entrance on top of the stairs. Her hollow eyes looked out into the distance as she cradled nothingness in her arms.

Author's Note: Hello again! I forgot to write an author's note at the end of the last chapter so I wanted to make sure to do it this time. Again thank you reviewers! Yay! Passes out cake But, again, I'd love to hear from more of you. It's a real picker-upper. Anyway, yeah, I hope you're all enjoying it. Probably just got a few more chapters before we wrap this one up. Summer's coming! Yahooo! Thanks guys. Later.


	10. The Plight of the Reunited

Chapter 10: The Plight of the Reunited

It was dawn when Bankotsu felt his weary eyelids flutter open. He spread his legs, stretched an arm into the air, and removed the sleep from his eyes with a yawn. Everyone else was still asleep. The darkness would lift soon and he would clearly see the strange conglomeration of cohorts that Inuyasha carried around with him. Bankotsu stretched again and scratched his aching head. The bath had taken the grime away, but he was disappointed the pain wouldn't wash away as easily. Still, it wasn't as bad as yesterday.

When the sun finally did rise, Bankotsu was well prepared. He had already eaten a hearty fish breakfast.

The Akagawa was restless. It pointed south as usual, but it seemed giddy. He was just getting used to Kagome's power and now it was acting up again. He honestly could not believe it. It was temperamental.

Bankotsu sat down by himself. The others weren't far away, but he liked his solitude and he had really decided he didn't like them. It wasn't merely that they were alive and he wasn't; he just didn't like them. Koga was ok, but Miroku, Sango, Kagome... They all had too high a sense of moral imperative and justice. It was exhausting to be around. It was like they produced their own little aura of do-gooding. Bankotsu himself wasn't without standards and lived by a high code of decency and honor, but it was greatly different from the overconfident self-righteousness that seemed to exude from these people like drool from a dog's mouth.

Bankotsu pulled out the Akagawa and looked at it. The energy about it was tense. He ran a finger down the blade and energy zapped out in little shocks like electricity. _Is the end near? Is that why you're acting so strangely?_ It surprised him that the sword hadn't spoken to him again. He did remember it saying something about needing rest, and he had been using it a lot, but still he thought it should at least keep him company. He frowned.

Voices soaked the morning breeze. He turned his head to check. Yep. They're awake. He stood up and pranced back to camp.

"Do you have anything to eat Kagome?" Bankotsu heard a weary young fox demon ask in a groggy voice.

"Sure, Shippo," the young woman smiled at the tike. Bankotsu didn't announce his presence but just stood and watched them.

"Oh yum," he smiled at her and thanked her for the petite breakfast cereal box.

"Ah, morning already," Sango sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Ack!" Kagome screamed and Bankotsu dazedly peered down at her, "do you always have to sneak up on me?" Bankotsu didn't respond but since he was discovered he stepped further into view. "What are you a zombie or something?" He looked down at her cynically. She thought for a second at what she said, "oh, I suppose you are. That does explain a lot."

"Are you always this bright?"

"Tough words coming from a guy who actually is death warmed over," she shot back.

"Doin' better than you, hon."

"No you aren't you sorry excuse for a human. Inuyasha kicked your undead butt and dropped it in the hereafter. And he can do it again too!"

"And where is the captain? Awh, that's right. He's with his first mate."

"Errr!" she screamed. She charged over to him and bellowed at him. "You unbelievable jerk! Don't talk to me!"

"Come on, let's go," Bankotsu said in a tired voice. The group seemed disturbed by his scuffle with his Kagome, but got up regardless. Totosei and Myoga had already left.

Kagome eyed Bankotsu suspiciously but didn't say her thoughts aloud. _He needs me for some reason. Otherwise he wouldn't hang around. _Bankotsu returned her glance and she looked away.

It wasn't long before they were on the road again, despite sleepiness. Bankotsu took the lead with Kagome and the others not far behind.

_He sure does act like Inuyasha sometimes. But there's something there. There's something else to it. _Kagome watched the back of Bankotsu's head as he walked along ahead of them. Her eyes drifted down to the sword._ That's it! It's something about that sword. What else could it be? That has to be it. It must require some sort of spiritual power. _She smiled to herself. _That's why he's hanging around Kikyo. I wonder if she knows he's using her._

Bankotsu stopped in his tracks. Kagome looked up. Ahead of them stood a tall slim woman with long light blond hair. She smiled warmly at them.

"Good morning," Miroku called cheerily. She widened her smile to expose her pearly whites. Sango elbowed Miroku in the side. "Ow! What?" He did his best to appear innocent. Sango huffed.

"Would you fine folk happen to be the traveling party looking for Lord Waruimaru?" Her voice was as lovely as her flowing tresses.

"Yes, that would be us," Miroku obliged her.

"Wonderful. My lord wishes you to join him in the temple as soon as you can make it."

"Your lord?" Koga scoffed.

"You mean you're working for the bad guy?" Shippo revealed everyone's surprise.

"Yes, my lord apologizes that he could not receive you in person, but sends his sincerest greetings."

"Something reigns false about her," Sango whispered to Miroku.

"Ya, she's a demon," Shippo informed her. Koga shook his head.

"Waruimaru sent her to fight us."

"Half demon, actually," she smiled at them and lightly touched her two small cat ears on the top of her head. Kagome gasped. _Just like Inuyasha._ The small ears were hardly noticeable under the white-blond hair and sweet smile. In fact, thinking on it, Kagome discovered she looked almost exactly like Inuyasha, she was just a girl. "Would you like to fight me?" Her voice rang with sweet innocence.

"Is that not why your lord sent you?" Koga asked gruffly.

"Well no, but I'd hate to be considered inhospitable."

"Alright then," Bankotsu finally spoke up, "you heard the woman." He pointed to her and looked expectantly at the crowd behind him.

"You can't fight her Bankotsu!" Kagome cried incredulously at him.

"Why not?"

"She said she didn't come to fight."

"And you bought it."

"If you fight her, I'll leave."

At that Bankotsu let out a hearty laugh. His upper body shook with his merriment.

"Just what is so funny?" Kagome was really peeved at this point.

"Is that what you say to Inuyasha too?" He laughed again. "Attempts at petty control. I love it."

"You are so _rude_! Just shut up."

Bankotsu didn't seem to be paying attention and picked some wax out of his ear with his pinky finger.

"Just ignore him, Kagome," Sango advised.

"If you'd prefer," the young half demon cut in, "I can come back later."

"No, please excuse us. What did you come to tell us?" Kagome tried to save face.

"Just that my lord expects you at the temple soon," she smiled, "and that you may not find the rest of the journey as pleasurable as the beginning."

"Pleasurable?" Koga chocked.

"Of course if you crave the danger," she was inviting and polite, "by all means, please enjoy yourselves. I'm sure my master will understand."

"What danger?" Miroku asked suspiciously.

"Oh my," she seemed a little surprised, "well I can hardly recount all of them."

"Why are you trying to be so polite," Shippo pondered, "you're one of the dangers right?"

"My, my," she smiled and stepped closer to them to look at him, "you're a cute one." Shippo blushed. "Well for honesty's sake, I suppose you could say so. Though I've never killed anything in my life." She seemed to pause and started counting the group members. "Isn't there suppose to be one more of you?" She looked earnestly at Kagome.

"Um, ya. Inuyasha hasn't come back yet."

"Oh that's right! Inuyasha. I'm quite pleased to meet you all. Do you know you've caused quite a buzz in the demon world? Oh my, I'm rambling. Forgive me." She came in closer yet and stood by Kagome. "You will give my best to Inuyasha won't you?"

"Uh, sure," Kagome smiled. The half demon's expression changed to be a bit more sympathetic.

"Or not," she said with less delight, "we girls know how guys can be." She seemed to be talking only to Kagome. Her eyes suggested Bankotsu and Kagome followed them. "Men," she rolled her eyes and then giggled to Kagome. Kagome smiled weakly with a certain someone on her mind. "Well I hope to see you all again soon. I'm afraid my time is short. Take care of yourselves!" She waved and started walking away.

Bankotsu stood up. Kagome just noticed he had been sitting down for a time. He shoved off in the direction they had been traveling without saying a word. The others followed while chatting about their visitor.

It wasn't long before they were traveling through long grass and brush. Bankotsu heard the beasts that were circling them. They had been there since before the half demon girl showed up. They were waiting for something so he didn't bother with them. It was possible the others were aware of their presence, but seemed off put by the amiability of the half demon girl. She was also a decent threat. He hadn't done anything when she moved in on Kagome. The girl could have been easily cut down, but Bankotsu was just too tired to care. He assumed the half demon was testing her limits and seeing how they were responding to her: apparently very well. That was their loss, not his. These people jumped to the conclusion that anything cute on two legs was predestined for good. What a load.

A small clearing opened and Bankotsu stopped in the middle. The beasts were closing in. Everyone else stopped behind him. Koga appeared tense. Kiara growled.

"What is it Kiara?" Kagome cooed. Bankotsu turned around.

A high pitched scream reverberated about them. Kagome ducked. Koga grabbed on to her to hold her safe. Six large monsters with talons and fierce yellow eyes leapt up in the air above them. Bankotsu watched them. They were all looking at Kagome.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango cried and caught two, but they were descending rapidly.

"Ahhh!" Shippo yelped as he held on closely to Kagome.

"Kagome!" A voice yelled through the surrounding brush.

A streak of white light sliced through the demons and disintegrated them on impact. The atmosphere calmed and a light wind passed through the grass.

"Inuyasha," Kagome breathed as he stepped into the clearing. Koga let go of her with a disappointed look.

"Kagome," he looked at her intensely, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she smiled.

"What were you doing, you flea bag? How could you put Kagome in danger like that?"

"Shut up mutt face, you're not one to talk."

"What are you still doing here?" he growled at Bankotsu.

Bankotsu hadn't done anything the whole time and just watched them.

"So you're back," Bankotsu added unnecessarily.

"Ya, so you can leave now," Inuyasha growled at him.

"What, are you afraid I'll move in on your other woman, Inuyasha?"

"Don't tell me that means you actually do like Kikyo?" Inuyasha's voice rang shock and

denial as though it had been something he had been dreading for some time.

"You never know," he closed his eyes and waved his hand suggestively, "she might just be the one."

Everything went quiet. Bankotsu smirked at their aghast faces. However, what he found most amusing about the whole thing was that even he didn't know just how serious his words

might be. He tended to go with whatever felt right and the funny thing was that Kikyo did.

"Later, Inuyasha," he waved and turned to go.

"Don't you dare," he heard the voice rumble behind him. "You're staying right here where I can kill you." Bankotsu turned his head.

"That's a bit harsh, don't ya' think?"

"Ya, but for you," he glared, " I think I'll make an exception. I can't have someone as incapable as you hang around with Kikyo."

"You act like you're her father," Bankotsu laughed.

"She's not safe with you," he glared at him.

"Don't you get it, Inuyasha," Bankotsu sneered, "Kikyo doesn't want a protector, she wants a partner."

"Don't act like you know what she wants," Inuyasha spat. "Just shut up and die!"

"Sure, I'll take ya'," Bankotsu smiled, "if you think Kagome's life is worth it."

"What?"

"You're problems aren't over yet," Bankotsu pointed to the eyes poking out of the dense grass.

"Inuyasha," Kagome squeaked as she saw them staring at her.

"What are these things?" Koga growled.

"I don't know, but we'll have to hold them off." Miroku sounded dismayed.

"Oh no," Inuyasha cried and lunged the menacing demons.

Bankotsu started leaving again when he suddenly stopped. The Akagawa pulsed powerfully. He kept looking strait ahead, but then his eyes softened and he turned to the side.

Kikyo stepped out of some tall grass into the clearing. Her gaze fell first on Inuyasha and Kagome and then turned to Bankotsu. Inuyasha didn't notice her because he was busy fighting, but Kagome did. Kikyo held her cold exterior and walked without hesitation over to Bankotsu. He greeted her with a smile and they started off together.

"Got them," Inuyasha said proudly, "I can't smell anymore of them–" He stopped and Kagome saw his focus leave her completely. He turned around. "Kikyo," he sounded hurt, "what are you doing?" She didn't answer or turn to acknowledge him. He jumped and landed in front of her and Bankotsu. They stopped. "Kikyo, I can't let you go with him."

"You would stop me, Inuyasha?"

"Kikyo, it's beyond all reason. He's dangerous." Inuyasha still held his sword firmly in his hand and pointed it at Bankotsu. "I forbid it."

"Is this how you reason, Inuyasha?" Bankotsu chuckled.

"There is no reasoning when it comes to you," he said fiercely. "You don't deserve to live you murdering bastard." He held his sword at the ready. Even Koga seemed impressed by how far Inuyasha was going for this.

"Do you mean to tell me then, Inuyasha," Kikyo's eyes grew shaky and glistened, "that the monster of my death really does exist?"

Bankotsu's eyes grew serious as he looked at the woman beside him. He had only seen her like this once before: back in the cave when they spoke of trust. Except this time she was more guarded than before. Perhaps she was thinking of the same situation, that caused her pain before, now. Agony is how he would describe it.

Bankotsu could feel it. The pain surging through her, beating, beating. It made him want to reach out to her, comfort her in someway, any way. She was curling up inside herself again. He could see it in her eyes.

"I would hardly call your relationship any healthier, Inuyasha," Bankotsu's eyes narrowed.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha ignored Bankotsu, "it's completely ridiculous. It's against everything we've worked for. You come back from the grave only to accompany one of Naraku's co-conspirators? You just can't do it."

"I know what I'm doing, Inuyasha."

"No you don't. He's– He's evil incarnate, Kikyo! Can't you see?"

Bankotsu's eyes lifted from picking his nails with his sword. He swung it down to one hand and held it suggestively.

"That's enough," Kikyo lifted a hand to Bankotsu. His eyes softened as he looked at the small hand by his lips. His face relaxed as he looked at her. He sheathed his sword.

"Come on, Kikyo," Inuyasha stepped closer.

"Stay away from me, Inuyasha," Kikyo's voice grew malice.

"Kikyo," he was taken aback, but tried to reach her by stepping closer.

"Stay away!" He stepped back with shock radiating from his golden eyes.

Kikyo stepped past him and Bankotsu followed. Inuyasha stood in disbelief. They walked away side by side in silence. Inuyasha felt his heart fall.

Inuyasha walked back over to his friends.

"I'm sorry, Kagome." He stood beside her with his bangs covering his eyes.

"Inuyasha," she tried to reach him, but couldn't see his eyes as he hid.

"I," he began, "I never meant to hurt you."

"I'm glad to have you back," she smiled at him.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kikyo was silent for a long time so Bankotsu remained silent. She needed her time. The sun slowly fell over the horizon. They kept traveling late into the night. Neither of them got tired. On the path, they had encountered various demons who had oddly stepped out of their way or put up little effort to thwart them.

They finally stopped for camp in a remote little outcropping. Bankotsu got the impression that Kikyo was trying to be as far away from Inuyasha as possible while still going to the temple. It wasn't surprising considering his attitude toward her, but she was still running away from him which Bankotsu found very uncharacteristic of his new comrade.

"Are you hungry?" her eyes were hollow again. She was sitting and staring at the campfire she had just built to spite the soaking light of the moon. Bankotsu sat down beside her.

"Did you get to the baby?"

"Waruimaru sent a ninja to retrieve him."

"Ah, ninjas," Bankotsu said in an admiring tone, "can't beat them." He paused.

"Thanks for saving me from those nice assholes. I owe you one." She was quiet. "I can't help but envy him though." Bankotsu's eyes fell on the fire too. "Inuyasha. He has Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Koga, and even you. He'll never have to suffer the fate of Ouroboros." Bankotsu pulled a small circular object from a pocket. He rubbed it between his thumb and fingers. It was a snake curled up so it was consuming its own tail. "Heard of him?" He turned his head to her.

"No," she looked up.

"The ancient serpent is a sign for eternity, death, rebirth, and retribution." He paused and looked up from the fire. "On one of the raids of the Band of Seven we came upon this village with a local priest. We destroyed his town. The others were ransacking the place when I came across him. And he turned to me and said: 'here, while you're at it, take this. You deserve it.' So he gives me this toy snake and I say thanks and am about to stick the guy when he says: 'may you forever bear the fate of Ouroboros, the one who has to face the wrath of himself.' To this day I haven't forgotten the old codger's words. For weeks after the incident, I couldn't figure out why it bothered me so much. Then it hit me. Everything he said was true. Because when it comes down to it, fighting to be the best will eventually end in you fighting yourself. And here, sitting in my hands, is the very embodiment of my doom. The snake that is so powerful it has to eat itself. Here, take it," he handed it to her. She accepted it and gazed upon it. "Look," he showed her, "if you push it togther too much it breaks. Kinda neat, huh?" She looked up at him thoughtfully.

"Is this what you fear?"

"No, it's what I have to accept."

"Is it always," she drifted off, " that simple?"

"I've learned to deal with it."

"I should too," her eyes fell to the fire. He looked over at her. Silence. "I think it really was Inuyasha who killed me." She shattered the emptiness. "Naraku may have struck me down, but it was this man who I allowed to stand between me and my duty that took my life. It's true, I gave it to him. I gave it to him freely and willingly. And I curse myself everyday for it. I don't blame him for Naraku's sin, but when he left, he left with my life. I pinned him to the tree to try to make him give it back, but only then did I see that he had gotten away and taken it with him." She paused. "Even after I revived I thought that I had finally gotten it back. But when he stood there, looking exactly as he did the day I died, I knew he still had it and that very same day, he asked me to die for him a second time. I resolved to take him with me to hell, accepting the fact that I could never get my life back, but I could take his instead. Still, after I let him go, I moved on in the hope of discovering a new life somewhere along the way. But he has always kept me, and I have never trusted again. The only way I have trusted people is to be unworthy of trust."

"You have to trust people to be more than they are, Kikyo," he stared at the sparkling flames. "Even if you say that you only trust them to be themselves, it's just another way of saying that you don't trust them."

"And if I did?"

"You never know, you might just get your life back." He grinned at her. She looked up into that smirk. She could have been upset, she knew he was toying with her, but instead she let it go. "I know you don't want to make the same mistake twice, but that's not really the problem here. There's more to trust than the possibility of betrayal, abandonment, or deception. I think it's worth more than you realize."

"What is it worth to you?"

"Everything. And that is also what it has cost me, but do you know what? I'd do it again and I am."

"Why?"

"Because, it's worth it. I'm worth it. And you're worth it."

"You're saying that you would die three times over for something as predictable as the wind?"

"Thousands of times, Kikyo. Thousands..." There was a silence. "I know your situation was different than mine. You loved him, didn't you? My teammates were like brothers to me. I know what it's like to have family turn on you, Kikyo, even if my love for them was different than your love. It hurts just the same."

"Did you see Renkotsu again?"

"Ya, I blew him to hell."

"It's strange isn't it, how those ties you believed were so steadfast can break like cobwebs in the wind?"

"There's a difference between believing and knowing, Kikyo."

"And what do you know," she searched his eyes.

"Enough," he smiled knowingly back at her. Those midnight blue irises capsulated her. "And so do you." He laid back and stared up into the deep dark heavens: a place he would never go, for an adventure he'd never have. Perhaps that is why it enraptured both of them so. She reclined beside him and just gazed up. In all the universe, there was really nothing like it.


	11. Unanimous

Author's Note: Hey everyone! This is a REALLY long chapter. Just cause I couldn't decide if I should make it two or not. Anyway, school's out and life is good so enjoy. Please review. Would make me very happy. :) And thank you to all my reviewers. You're the best.

Chapter 11: Unanimous

The morning light twinkled on Bankotsu's sleepy eyes as he opened them to the world. The morning dew laid on his face like the sleep that had entranced him. He wiped his face with his damp arm and sat up in the grass. Kikyo was still asleep on her side. He stood up and left to relieve himself. When he came back she was still lying in the grass. He smiled and stepped over to her.

At his presence, she opened her eyes. They slowly drifted up to brave the morning sun and make out his figure in its blinding radiance. She swayed to sit up and finally stood. He just grinned and they began their long march. It was another lovely morning. No one would be able to guess the carnage to await them at the temple.

"Surreal, isn't it?" Bankotsu marveled.

"Yes," she smiled.

Bankotsu felt a vibration from his sword and he pulled the hilt. He held it before him as they paused to observe the large red almond eye open again.

"Hey," Bankotsu cheered, "it's been awhile."

"You have made it to the outer ring of the barriers." The eye moved about, looking at the scenery. "This is the first barrier you must pass." He announced their first challenge. "To get to the temple you must pass four distinguished barriers and then the wall of judgement in order to reach the temple. The one that stands before you, the barrier of determination, tests your will. The second barrier, the barrier of ability, tests your capacity. The third barrier, the barrier of faith, tests your confidence. And finally, the fourth barrier, the barrier of strength, will prove the most challenging. It tests your individual power. There is no set limit that determines how suited everyone who attempts to pass is. It tests the specific strength of the individual, their limits, weakness, and susceptibility to the former. To step foot in Jankai Temple you must pass these tests, and to pass these tests you must have no doubts, in yourselves or each other."

"I'm so glad we went over this last night," Bankotsu leaned over to Kikyo and teased.

"There can be no room for error. It must be perfectly clear that you both continue with full confidence."

Kikyo reached over and grasped Bankotsu's free hand and lifted it to the barrier. The forest beyond them was clear until a glossy wave quivered over it like the iridescent soap of a bubble. Its surface felt slick. They stepped forward and entered the first barrier.

"You have stepped inside the barrier of determination," a low voice with no source spoke, "In order to continue you must answer one question. Will you finish what you start?"

"Yes," Bankotsu answered.

"I will," Kikyo seconded.

"Then you may pass."

"Well that was easy," he grinned at her. She smiled back and gently released his hand. He sheathed his sword and they proceeded.

"Know that if you fail to finish your task, you may not leave these premises alive."

"Oh, that's some nice fine print," Bankotsu sneered. "Whatever," he waved his hand dismissively.

"Good," the sword approved from his waistline. "I will leave you now. Know that what you seek is not far. Should you need me, I shall respond."

The demons got tougher inside the barrier. Bankotsu let off excess energy by dicing them up as they lunged down upon him and Kikyo. Kikyo did her best to ignore the demons, but if they dared to come too close she always took care of it. Eventually it became quiet, either because there were no more demons, or they just didn't want to fight them.

Bankotsu laced his fingers together behind his head and gazed at the sky. Kikyo stared at nothing particular on the ground as they trotted side by side.

"What are you going to do when it's over, Kikyo?"

"I don't know."

"Gonna go after Naraku like Inuyasha?"

"It's possible."

"Suppose you should go after him..." Bankotsu rubbed his chin and pondered.

"Will you also pursue Naraku?" She innocently wondered.

"Suppose I should..." his eyes fell to the ground.

"You don't have to."

"I owe it to my brothers," he commented solemnly. His eyes perked as he looked quickly over into her eyes. "If we both do go after Naraku," his spunk picked up, "will you come with me?"

She smiled. He grinned back in return.

"I think that would make for quite a good time, don't you?" he raised a brow mischievously. She just grinned at his jest and continued to gaze dreamily into the scenery. Bankotsu smirked. "Hey, did you feel that?" They brushed through something cold.

"Hmm," she pondered.

"That," the sword informed them, "was the barrier of ability."

"Oh well," Bankotsu shrugged.

"You're not done yet," the sword dictated.

A set of targets jumped up out of the bushes around them. Bankotsu just watched them, with no apparent interest.

"Hit all of the targets with one shot," a high pitched voice hissed into the air. Bankotsu frowned. _Another bossy voice._

Kikyo pulled out an arrow and aimed at a strange mark. Twang. The arrow hit the marker and refracted at the center of the first target. It continued through and bounced against another marker to strike the next target, and the cycle went on until it lodged perfectly into the center of the final target.

Bankotsu stepped up, pulled his sword out, and swiped. A large fissure opened up in the ground as the energy passed through. The targets flew out of the ground and mixed together in the air before falling back down. And just as perfectly, the final target, with Kikyo's arrow still stuck in it, landed first and then all the others on top so that the arrow was actually protruding through all the pieces. Kikyo blinked and smiled at him.

"How long have you had that thing?" She indicated his sword.

"A week or so now?"

"Broken it in yet?"

"Ya, I still kinda miss my Banryu though," he reflected.

She watched him, but then motioned to continue their journey.

The forest moved with an uneasy hum. They were going in very deep. The canopy was thickening. Light from above only sprinkled the ground occasionally. The leafs quivered and the soil slithered. Every now and again a bird would cry from far off. It's echoing wail would not die for a minute after it screamed.

"Here it comes," the sword whispered.

"What?" Bankotsu looked expectantly.

"The barrier of faith."

"Oh," Bankotsu stretched out his hand into the air in front of him as though expecting to meet another invisible shield. Nothing happened.

"What are you doing?" The sword sounded annoyed.

"You said it was here."

"It is."

Bankotsu sighed heavily.

Kikyo stepped forward, but as she did a great whooshing sound swept up around them. A vast conflagration roared up and engulfed them without warning. Both of them threw their arms up to protect themselves. The fire was vicious and alive. It covered the entire forest like an ocean. Kikyo turned from side to side until she saw a small exit to the left of her. Bankotsu also swept the area over for an escape. One was on his right. A large burning tree fell between them. Each jumped backwards respectively. Kikyo turned to the exit, but then she heard his voice.

"Wait, Kikyo..."

His voice was almost indiscernible among the crackling blaze. She turned around. Fire started crawling up the trees by her. She lifted a sleeve to her face to protect herself. She waited.

"Kikyo!"

Her exit was being consumed.

"Where are you!" She tried to call back. _This can't be... But it looks just like it... Hell..._

"Kik...yo..." His voice was fading into the distance.

Kikyo glanced frantically back at her exit. _Almost gone..._ Then she looked back into the mass of bright sweltering flame.

"Bankotsu!" She called to him. No reply. She called again. A tree snapped behind her and fell to the writhing earth. She could feel the flames finally starting to grab hold of her clothes. She walked forward into the wall of fire. _This is it. This is the barrier. The test of faith._ She pushed forward. A branch reached out and scorched her cheek. She darted forward.

"Bankotsu!" She tried again.

"Kikyo!" It was distant. Very distant. _I can't lose him._ _If I can't find him, it is possible that we will both perish._ Another flame nipped at her fingers and then her arms. She brushed forward.

"Where are you? Bankotsu!"

"Follow my voice..."

The bramble was bubbling with fire. It was slowly eating her clothing like rabid moths. The tide of fire stretched up as far as her waist. Smoke stung her eyes. Her hair danced in the wild flames.

"Kikyo!"

It was close. Her heart lifted.

"I'm here!" She caught a glimpse of him beyond some collapsing trees. They snapped and cracked. He turned around and saw her. He smiled. _He really is always cheery._

"Some place for hide and seek. I was beginning to wonder if you left," he sounded relieved.

"I wouldn't miss this."

He laughed heartily. She smiled, but wondered why, then decided not to question it.

The trees barring them apart dropped with a burst of fiery wrath. Another obstacle. She recoiled at the tongue of fire that licked and smacked through the trees.

"Take my hand," he offered from behind the burning trees. She eyed him reluctantly, but then stretched out her hand and clasped his. A spark of flame wrapped around her wrist. She hissed and quickly withdrew her hand. The built up wall of flaming trees was so high it hid him behind them. But she could still see his eyes through a hole in the pile. He was waiting.

"Close your eyes," he said calmly. She was anxious for a moment, but seeing his confidence, she shut her eyes and shakily extended her hand. She felt his close over it and start pulling her forward. With her free hand she felt about to avoid branches.

She felt the heat claw her skin, but she did not yield to it. He gently coaxed her forward and she felt the larger gust of flame tangle over her. She grimaced and wanted to go back. A torrid blaze seared across her chest and she yelped. Bankotsu yanked her forward and she felt herself falling over the pile of fire. She wanted to open her eyes, but was afraid. It felt like an eternity of wondering. Would she hit the combusting floor and feel the clay of her body shatter?

Kikyo gasped as she met something in mid fall, something solid, but flexible. She opened her eyes finally and looked up. He was smiling down at her. She exhaled. _He caught me._

"You ready to go?" Bankotsu seemed amused that she was so stunned by the event. She seemed so effected that she didn't even leave his embrace. He wondered if she even knew he was holding her.

"Yes," she breathed.

"You alright?"

"Yes, let's get out of here." His clothes were afire too.

He looked at her closer. Her eyes were fleeting like a scared rabbit. Then he recognized it, that look. She was reliving the fires of hell. She let go of his hand and made to leave, but he held her in place. She didn't seem to notice that he had stopped her and tried again. He squeezed her shoulders.

"Kikyo," he tried to call her out of shock. Her eyes focused and she looked up at him. "You're not alone." Her eyes knit with confusion. "I'm here, alright?"

"What are you waiting for? We have to go."

He ignored the flames eating away his toes and frothing up his pants.

"Just look at me," he looked into her eyes intensely, "look at me." Her body relaxed and she just looked up at him. Her voice calmed.

"What is it?"

"This is a test right?"

"Of faith."

"In what?"

"In ourselves."

"Then why is there fire all around us? Don't you think there's something more to it than getting out? In fact, I don't think it's possible to get out at this point."

She was quiet. She looked around cautiously.

"Do you have any water?"

"Huh?"

"Water," she looked at him seriously, "from your gourd." He fished it out. She uncorked it and threw some out onto a flaming branch. It didn't even effect it. Not even a hiss of water vapor.

"It's all been an illusion," she concluded. "None of it is real." She held out a hand as if to call attention. "Flames extinguish!" Nothing happened.

"Damn," Bankotsu stamped the fire off his feet, "the son of a bitch feels real!" He took out the Akagawa and sent a mass of energy flooding off into the forest, but it took no flames or trees with it.

"You had it right though," she turned to him, "it's not real. There's no way out so we have to make one together somehow," her eyes drifted off as she thought but then came back to his, "just look away. Don't pay attention to it."

A wild grin slithered across his face.

"Kikyo," he looked at her, "I think that's my favorite suggestion of how to escape fire that I've ever heard." She grinned up at him. His eyes softened as he just focused on her. Hers did the same.

A zephyr whipped in and Bankotsu instinctively grabbed Kikyo's shoulders so nothing would happen again. He blinked. The fire was gone... Completely gone.

The earth was charred and smoked with devastation.

Bankotsu whistled.

"Well I guess it wasn't an illusion." He scratched his head and inspected his clothes. They were blackened and crisply brittle. Kikyo checked her injuries as well.

"The fire is not an illusion," Tokunishitoru spoke up suddenly, "but it is also not real fire."

"Oh so now you speak up," Bankotsu growled at his own waist.

"It is created of an old magic that guards the temple."

"You said this barrier tested our faith in ourselves," Kikyo sounded incriminating.

"The barrier of faith is not specific in what it will test each time. It could be faith in the self or faith in a partner or partners, if they are present. In this case, your faith in each other had to be mutual and unconditional."

"Then why didn't it stop when I pulled Kikyo over the fire," Bankotsu wondered, "I mean, that's gotta count for something, right?"

"That's because it was she who had faith in you then. Your faith in her was not proven equal until you let go of your fear of the fire to listen to her. That's when it disappeared."

"Don't you think there's a better way to test this?"

"I didn't create the barrier. Don't blame me."

"Huh," Bankotsu huffed. "My feet are gonna ache for weeks. Thanks a lot."

"There is a small pond nearby. If you can reach it," the sword stated diplomatically, " your burns will be healed."

"That's convenient," Bankotsu grinned. "Take us there."

The pond was small. When Bankotsu and Kikyo arrived it looked like the sun might dry it within a few hours, and there wasn't much sun to be seen. Kikyo sat by the edge and pulled up her sleeves to cleanse her arms. The water felt icy at first on her vicious burns, but as it trickled down her arms, it felt nice. The burns washed away as though they had only been smudges of dirt.

Bankotsu pulled off the top of his kimono and looked at the angry red scorched flesh. He scooped up some water and slapped it on. The burn rinsed off almost instantly. He sat down and flopped off his shoes. His toes were searing white and red. He dipped them into the water and pulled them back out. He grinned. They were completely healed. He dipped his hands into the water and brought some up to drink. It was cold and cleared out his throat and mouth.

A pain surged up his hip and he grimaced and grabbed his side. He slipped off the silky red cloth around his waist and slid his kimono down over the side of his hip to inspect it. It was deep red and burnt. The fire had done a number on his leg and his kimono. He slapped some water on it and started rubbing it down his leg.

Kikyo was also busy mending wounds in delicate places. She washed off her chest without removing her kimono and slipped her bare feet into the water. It was glacial water, but she liked it. She poured some down her head and felt it soak in her hair and sink into her clothes. Her wet bangs stuck to her skin and soothed her.

After cleansing themselves, Bankotsu and Kikyo continued on.

"So is there anything else you should tell us before the next barrier?" Bankotsu looked at his sword critically.

"The barrier of strength will only be a challenge if you are not prepared. At this point, I wouldn't worry about preparing anymore."

"No problems then," he kept walking.

The forest around them grew still. Kikyo kept a normal pace and Bankotsu swaggered beside her.

"The barrier isn't far ahead," the sword spoke.

"You said previously that it was the most difficult to pass," Kikyo stated.

"It depends on the individual, but the greatest warriors of their respective times have wasted away before it."

Kikyo looked determined.

"I'm going to go take a leak," Bankotsu said lazily, "you keep going and I'll catch up."

Kikyo nodded and kept going. The forest got denser. She could feel the thick and crushing power of the barrier before she got to it. She stopped directly before it and looked in. She bowed her head and then looked back up with a determined countenance. She raised both hands and placed her palms on the thick wall. It crackled and snapped at her touch. Her hands seemed to disappear into nothing as they pushed through the barrier wall. Then her elbows sunk into it. She grimaced and let out a burst of purifying energy. A small bubble formed in the barrier. She could see through to the other side.

Kikyo collapsed on the ground. She bowed her head and exhaled. Her arms fell limp at her sides. She breathed heavily.

A menacing aura hit her with full force and she looked up. A tall levitating form loomed over her. Naraku. He grinned viciously.

"Hello, Kikyo," he lifted an arm and formed it into the lacerating thorny appendage that had banished her to the river of miasma just recently. She said nothing, but looked up at him groggily. A scowl formed on her bitter lips.

Just behind Naraku, Bankotsu stepped out of the brush. He was completely silent in his approach. Naraku continued to grin malignantly down at her, malevolence metastasizing with every passing second. Bankotsu held his sword over his shoulder, like he used to hold Banryu, but this sword was much more grizzly. He tapped it up and down on his shoulder as an ill-intending grin swept across his lips.

Naraku's eye slid to the side as he acknowledged Bankotsu's presence. He turned sideways to him and held his arrogance. Bankotsu moved in and Naraku set up his barrier. The self assured grin on Naraku's face declared his victory. Suddenly his barrier disappeared. Naraku sent a fleeting glance behind him to see Kikyo standing next to him, dispelling his barrier with no sign of fatigue at all. His eyes, wide with shock, flew back to Bankotsu in time to see a fist launching at him.

Direct hit. Naraku went hurling back into the brush. He sat up and rallied a hand to his jaw. Bankotsu had slugged him right in the face. He sat in total shock and looked at them.

"Stop following us!" Bankotsu yelled at him. He was too aghast to reply. Bankotsu nodded to Kikyo and they walked through the hole she made in the barrier.

Naraku sat and rubbed his jaw. He couldn't believe it. They had tricked him. _My mistake. I never would have guessed that Kikyo and Bankotsu would work so well together. They have the potential to be a considerable force. Combining Kikyo's unpredictability with Bankotsu's brawn arouses some interesting prospects. But how could they be so coordinated? I sent Kagome to them in the hope that Inuyasha would come and crumble their little alliance_,_ but it appears that it has been strengthened instead. I wonder just how deep this pact goes. Perhaps they are better acquainted than I imagined. I think I will find out._

Apparently Naraku took Bankotsu's right hook to heart because he didn't follow them any further. Bankotsu's feet shuffled along as he kicked rocks and sticks out of his way in the dense bushes.

"That was a lame barrier of strength," Bankotsu suddenly commented.

"That's because it wasn't the barrier," Kikyo returned.

"Oh, really?" A grin spread across his face. "Then where is it?"

"It's coming," the Akagawa spoke up.

"Then what was that?"

"That is just to ensure that you have enough strength for the barrier," the sword commented, "and to fence you inside once you enter."

"That's thoughtful," Bankotsu snickered.

A shuffling in the bushes to the left of them called their attention. They did not pause, but watched expectantly. A man emerged out of the shrubbery and trees. He wore a lavender kimono and carried a large curved sword.

"Hey Bankotsu!" The feminine voice cried out joyously.

"Jakotsu!" he returned.

"You'll never guess what!"

"What," Bankotsu seemed amused.

"I'm here to kill you!" The man smiled happily and kept approaching.

"Why's that?"

A pause.

"I have no idea!"

Kikyo looked at Bankotsu and he returned the glance with a shrug. Just then on their right, another man emerged from the brush. His long white hair fell like a blanket down his head and shoulders. His saffron eyes were set with focus. _Inuyasha..._

"Kikyo," his eyes were sad and lonely. She just looked at him. "If you keep leaving me, we can never be together. You told me once that you wanted to be with me forever. Is that true?" He looked over at Bankotsu and then back to Kikyo. "Why are you doing this?"

"Inuyasha?" Jakotsu's eyes were wide. "Awh, no way! She can't have him! How is it that I always get cheated out of fighting him?"

"Alright!" Bankotsu smiled widely, "looks like things are finally heating up. Kikyo," Bankotsu looked into her eyes, "remind me to thank the orb dude." She raised a brow. He smiled and looked back at the encroaching clones. "Alright bring it!"

Jakotsu flung his snake-like sword at them. Inuyasha withdrew his sword and lunged.

Kikyo and Bakotsu simultaneously split to dodge Jakotsu's sword and ducked Inuyasha's swipe. Bankotsu pulled out the Akagawa and slashed at Inuyasha who leapt away. Bankotsu gave chase and followed a surprised Inuyasha up a tree. Jakotsu growled and glared at Kikyo.

"How is it that I always get left with the women? I really hate being stuck fighting the weaker sex. It's degrading." He rolled his eyes and stepped forward. Kikyo didn't react to the insult, but drew an arrow slowly and cocked it right at him. "Just hurry it up," he sighed and sent a twisting blade around her middle. She let the arrow fly and hit the sword. It flashed and recurved so the blade reeled back at him. He tilted his head as it swung by him and let it come full circle back at her.

Inuyasha fell out of the tree down between Kikyo and Jakotsu right as the sword flew over him. Kikyo batted the projectile away with her bow. The bow glowed with her power. Jakotsu sneered as his sword slid back into its original shape. Inuyasha tumbled forward on the ground to avoid a descending Bankotsu. He landed on his feet and chased the crawling half demon. Inuyasha unexpectedly lashed around and hit Bankotsu across the face. He went flying backwards, cutting across Kikyo and Jakotsu's space again.

Inuyasha sprang after him with his mighty sword drawn. In midair he sent a thundering windscar down at Bankotsu. Kikyo shot an arrow at the fissures of power to deflect them. Inuyasha growled in annoyance and sent more her way. Jakotsu capitalized on her too and sent his sword at her from behind.

Kikyo gasped and rolled out of the way as an explosion blasted where she stood a second ago. She gasped again as Bankotsu suddenly appeared beside her.

"Oh," she breathed.

"Laying it on thick, aren't they?" Kikyo looked at him as he spoke. He sent her a look. She nodded. They both stood up. Bankotsu felt the power in the Akagawa and let it build. Inuyasha sent another windscar hurdling at him. Jakotsu also sent his sword zigging at them. Kikyo pulled back an arrow. Bankotsu nodded to her. He let go of a massive wave of the Akagawa's power. It consumed Inuyasha's windscar and flung back Jakotsu's sword. Jakotsu growled and jumped out of the way. Inuyasha gasped but pulled his sword out again to strike back. Kikyo let her arrow fly. It glided through the Akagawa's energy like through water. Inuyasha braced for the coming energy. He lifted his sword. Suddenly Kikyo's arrow shot through the Akagawa's energy and hit the hilt of his sword. Inuyasha yelped in pain and released the Tetsaiga. It flew high into the air. Inuyasha looked in dread as he saw the rest of the energy rush to meet him.

"AAAAAHHH!" His scream died out as the energy subsided.

"Now I've got you!" A cry from the side called their attention. Jakotsu sent his sword in a vicious circle about them and was about to slice them both to pieces. Kikyo gasped and backed into Bankotsu.

"Shit," he breathed as he watched the blades flash dangerously closer. Kikyo turned around to face him. He held the Akagawa in both hands. Kikyo felt the blades meet her skin. She grabbed onto Bankotsu's hands around the sword hilt. She bit down on her lip and expelled her spiritual power through her hands. Bankotsu felt the immense heat zap and scorch his hands as Kikyo squeezed down. He thought quickly and released the power in an exploding bubble around them.

Boom!

Kikyo opened her eyes and looked around. Jakotsu's blade had broken into separate pieces that lodged in the trees and ground around them due to the explosion.

"Awh big brother!" Jakotsu whined, "that was my favorite weapon. And you destroyed

it!"

"I'm sorry Jakotsu," Bankotsu lied.

"Look Bankotsu," Kikyo warned as Inuyasha stepped into view. His eyes were red and his fangs long and hungry. He flexed a claw ostentatiously for them.

"Hmm. Hmm," he laughed, "seem familiar Kikyo? You're nothing to me. You never were. Think about that while I kill him and then send you to hell for the last time." He swept forward with incredible speed. Bankotsu blocked his rapid attacks with his sword. He could hear the needle sharp talons scraping across his toothy sword with no fear at all. Bankotsu kept stepping back as Inuyasha's violent attacks hammered down upon him. Kikyo drew another arrow to hit Inuyasha. _He's nothing but a beast in his demon form..._

She almost let it go when someone stepped from behind her and hit the arrow out of her grasp. It twanged as it flopped in the air and lodged into the ground. She gasped and glanced behind her. Jakotsu smiled. His face was right next to hers. With his other hand he pulled her other arm up and behind her. She cried out and dropped the bow. He turned her around and started pulling her away. She grabbed a hold of him with her other arm and sent a scorching shock of purifying energy into him. He howled pain and released her. The scent of burnt flesh polluted the air.

Bankotsu grunted as Inuyasha punched his sword so hard he was thrown into the ground. The fiend jumped on him and started ripping at him. His armor chipped and cracked under the pressure of his ravenous claws until his chest piece shattered completely. Bankotsu growled and sent a fist into the demon's nose. Inuyasha roared as black blood sprinted out of his inflamed nostrils. Bankotsu kicked him off and tried to get up, but Inuyasha sent a set of back claws stamping right down on his chest. Bankotsu tried to breath, but he was winded and almost blacked out.

Kikyo searched the ground for her bow. She rushed for it and snatched an arrow. She pulled back on it. Jakotsu slammed down on her right arm as she pulled back. The arrow skewed through the air, but still grazed its mark. Inuyasha's voice rumbled as he grasped his gushing shoulder. He turned around and glowered at her, fire in his crimson eyes. He started walking menacingly towards her.

Something strong as iron clamped down on her arm and swung her around. Jakotsu met her. She glared up into his eyes. He swatted her bow out of her hands as she tried to withdraw. Then his fist hurtled into her cheek.

"Ahhh..." she screamed as she catapulted into the hard earth. She shakily tried to sit up. Her arms were quaking as she drew a hand to her cheek.

"Awh, did that hurt? I suppose that wasn't very gentlemanly of me. Here, let me help you, woman," Jakotsu snatched her arm and hauled her to her feet. He held her below the shoulder and lifted her off her feet. She kicked him, but he didn't react.

A grunt from behind her made the hair on the back of her neck rise. Her eyes slowly

drifted to the side. Red eyes sparkled malevolently at her.

"Your turn," Inuyasha smiled. His knuckles cracked. He rested his claws on her shoulder. She shivered and grimaced. He grinned wickedly and raised them to strike.

"Errraahhh!" Bankotsu swept his sword up from behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha's hair rose and he darted out of the way, but Bankotsu didn't stop. Jakotsu's eyes widened at the danger he didn't see coming. The sword skirted the top of Kikyo's head and met Jakotsu's neck.

Plop.

Jakotsu's head rolled on the ground. Kikyo dropped from his grasp as his corpse fell forward. Bankotsu sent another wave at the crouched Inuyasha and he dodged it and fell into the bushes.

"Kikyo," Bankotsu immediately turned to her. He inspected the scuff on her cheek. He rubbed it with his thumb. "Damn it. Jakotsu can be a pain in the ass sometimes."

"Don't worry about it," she pushed his hand away. She picked up her bow and arrows.

"Where do you think the little bastard went?" Bankotsu began scanning the bushes.

"Right here," he called. They turned around and there he stood, sword in hand. He had transformed back.

"I liked you better as a demon, Inuyasha, at least you had some variety in your battle moves."

"Shut up you greedy little prick. I'll cut you into mince meat."

"Show me what you got," he dangerously offered.

Inuyasha lifted his sword and thrust it down at them. The windscar that formed was monstrous. Bankotsu picked up his sword and countered it with his own energy. It swept up to the half demon and he smiled.

"I told you not to mess around with demonic swords; I see you haven't learned your lesson!" He reeled his sword back and sliced it down at the incoming energy. "Backlash wave!" The energy spewed out in the shape of a vortex. It swirled and sucked up Bankotsu's energy and thundered down towards them.

"Not this time," Bankotsu said calmly. Bankotsu nodded to her and she pulled out an arrow. She stretched it back as far as she could, focused, and released it. The arrow slipped through the energy and shot out the other side. Inuyasha saw it too late as it rocketed toward him.

"Ah!" The arrow lodged in his heart and dragged him back through the trees.

Snap.

Crash.

Thunk.

He was pinned to a tree. He hissed as he tried to pry at the arrow, but its holy light repelled his every attempt.

Kikyo nodded to Bankotsu and he pulled out the Akagawa. The roaring energy swept down on him and Bankotsu swung his sword through it like a batter. A tidal wave sized mass of energy wiped out Inuyasha's backlash wave completely and thundered toward the captured clone. Inuyasha's eyes flashed with the light of the oncoming flood. He breathed. The energy plowed over him and he was smeared out of existence.

A huge crater remained at the edge of where Kikyo and Bankotsu stood. The energy subsided far off in the distance. The carved out earth below them settled with dust. Layers of rock, for thousands of years buried, returned to the light of day as Bankotsu had cleared a gargantuan stretch of forest.

Bankotsu sheathed his sword._ Maybe you were right last time, Inuyasha. I was greedy for power, but it's not about that now..._

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The sun was high in the heavens as Inuyasha carried Kagome on his back through the thick woods. Miroku had informed them all that they had passed three barriers now. According to some wisdom that Myoga had apparently shared with Miroku before his departure, the temple is guarded by four ominous barriers and the infallible wall of judgement. One more barrier to go. Still, the barrier of ability had taken a serious toll on Shippo. The poor little guy had almost been left behind. Sango and Miroku had both passed it easily, using the wind tunnel and the Hiriakotsu. The barrier of faith hadn't effected anyone but Koga, who ran around until Kagome stopped him. Apparently he had been hallucinating about something. He wouldn't say.

A girl was standing in the path before them. Inuyasha stopped before her. He sniffed the air. She was a half demon. Kagome got off his back and gasped at the sight of her.

"What is it Kagome?"

"It's that girl from earlier."

"Yes, you're right," Sango concurred.

"Hello again!" She waved gleefully."Oh, Inuyasha," she smiled, "you made it. I'm so glad."

"Huh?"

"So how has everything been going for you so far? I saw a horrible patch of burnt earth a way from here. I hope you didn't encounter it."

"No..." Miroku tried to recall such a place.

"Oh good," she sounded earnestly relieved, "sometimes the barriers are worse than one would think."

"Why exactly are you here?" Shippo chimed.

"Just to check on your progress. Would you like any refreshments? I set up camp so you can rest yourselves."

"Refreshments?"

"Camp?" The whole group seemed excited by the sudden generosity of their peculiar host.

"Oh, I'd love some fresh water," Kagome sighed, "I'm so thirsty."

"Great," the girl smiled, "just follow me."

"Hey, Kagome," Inuyasha whispered to her, "why do we trust her?"

"She hasn't given us any reason not to yet."

"She works for the bad guy," Shippo informed him.

"Ya, something smelled off about her," Inuyasha confirmed his suspicion.

The girl brought them to a neatly set up campsite with a fire going, fish roasting, and mats laid out. She picked up a small dish of water and gave it to Kagome.

"Thanks," she grinned.

"Wait," Inuyasha grabbed the small offering and sniffed it. Then he handed it back to her. "Ok."

Kagome took a drink. It was cold and refreshing.

"Oh, that's good. Thanks so much.." She searched for her name.

"Shina," she replied. "Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself earlier. Our time is always too short. On that same note, I must beg your forgiveness and leave you yet again. I so do wish we had more time..."

A wind sifted in and her attention left them. A man in black emerged from the woods. He removed his face mask and gazed on her with love in his eyes. She blinked.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're back sweetie," she threw her arms around him. "I missed you dearly. How was your trip? Good?" He smiled widely. "Goood!" She kissed him quickly and then looked down into his arms. A small bundle wrapped in black cloth was tucked in his arms. He pulled the cloth back gently and she peered eagerly in. She squealed with delight. "Oh, he's adorable! What a cutie-pie!"

Inuyasha's face dropped. It was the ninja from earlier! And there, in his arms, was Naraku's baby! The half demon girl seemed enamored with the satanic creation and swirled her finger over his nose and made funny faces at him. The baby glared at her.

"Aren't you just the sweetest thing!" She picked him up and held him in her arms. She started rocking him gently.

"What the hell," Inuyasha exploded. "How the hell!..." He was at a loss of words. Everyone else seemed very interested too.

"Come now, Inuyasha," Shina scolded, "that's no way to talk in front of the baby."

"Shina," Kagome sounded anxious, "do you know what that is?"

"Hand it over right now," Sango warned, "it's dangerous!"

"What is the matter? He's just a baby. Don't scare him."

"Shina, he's evil!" Shippo cried, "he is an incarnation of Naraku!"

"Here," Inuyasha called as he drew his sword, "give him to me."

"Barbarians! Just who are you people? I thought you were out to 'save the world,'" she cried and held the boy close as if to protect him. "Nobody in their right mind would kill a baby! It's sick and wrong. He's a defenseless innocent!"

"Shina," Kagome cooed, "He's a demon created of Naraku. He put me under his spell to look into my heart. He's pure evil, believe me!"

"Don't speak such nonsense, Kagome. I don't think I can take it from you. And I don't care if he is Naraku's child. He can't help it. Oh, I can't take it anymore. Come dear," she summoned the ninja, "Good day." She swerved on her toes and disappeared with her lover and Naraku's heart.

"That was bizarre," Koga commented.

"Damn it," Inuyasha seethed, "she got away."

"Hey look," Shippo squeaked, " food!" The child began cramming his head with the box of delights that Shina had left for them. "You know," he swallowed, " for being our enemy, her cooking is not bad." He shoveled more food in.

"Don't fill yourself too much, Shippo," Kagome sat down beside him.

"Should we stop to rest?" Sango looked for approval.

"Yeah, might as well," Inuyasha relented, "she got away clean."

"It would be wise to stop at least for awhile. It's too warm to push ourselves too far." Miroku sat down beside Sango and Kagome and ate. Sango and Kagome chatted quietly and Inuyasha glared at Koga.

"What are you looking at mutt face?"

"What are you still doing here anyway, flea bag?"

"Ah get over it," he sounded exhausted, "don't you ever grow up?"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Inuyasha growled and raised a fist to Koga.

"You're just going to have to accept that Kagome is engaged to me and forget whatever nonexistent relationship you may think you have with her."

"Oh you want to talk about nonexistent relationships?" Inuyasha sent him a nasty glare.

"Just drop it you two," Kagome scolded from the side.

"Kagome doesn't even like you," Inuyasha pointed at him.

"Sit boy." Crash. "You need to cool it, mister," she sent a sidelong glance at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sat up straight and took a long whiff from the air. Koga looked at him suspiciously and then imitated. Inuyasha stood up straight. He was alert.

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"I'd know that scent anywhere," he sounded hurried, "it's Naraku. Come on let's go!"

In a flash they were off. Kagome was surprised at how fast Inuyasha went. His feet padded the ground in a constant buzzing rhythm. Shippo held on to her especially tight so as not to fall off.

"Inuyasha," Miroku called from behind, "there's another barrier up ahead!"

"Gotchya," he confirmed.

Just as he reached the spot where Naraku's scent was strongest, there was a strange light coming through a hole in the barrier. Inuyasha stopped to let the others catch up. Koga whizzed by saying something about getting Naraku. Inuyasha ignored him and followed through the hole in the barrier.

On the other side the trees were denser than before. Inuyasha sniffed for Naraku, but had no luck. He kept moving in the hopes of picking it up again.

Then another scent drifted around him. It was so familiar, but seemed somehow different. He stopped and let Kagome off his back.

"What gives, Inuyasha?" She looked at him. "He's not here."

"I thought..." he drifted off.

"What is it Inuyasha," Sango sat on Kiara with Miroku. They were standing behind him.

Some of the trees started to shake as something decided to emerge on their right. A

woman pushed through the woods, leaning heavily on a bow, and limply badly on one leg. She wore priestess robes and her hair was pulled back with a hair band. One leg of her clothes was ripped, but her injuries were not visible.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha breathed. Her head picked up slowly and her eyes drifted off the ground to gaze on him. They perked with recognition.

"Inu...yasha," she tried to stand up, but grabbed her leg and cringed. Her bow clattered to the ground and she started to fall.

"Kikyo!" He rushed over and grabbed hold of her before she hit the earth. She set her hands on his shoulders. "What happened? Who did this? Kikyo," his eyes widened a bit more, "are you alright?"

"I am now," she smiled weakly at him and he seemed doubly surprised, "I found you." She breathed heavily out of severe exhaust. "Inuyasha," she looked deeply into his eyes, "do you remember when I asked you to come with me to the netherworld?" Inuyasha's eyes widened yet again.

"Of course," he said quickly, "Kikyo, what are you trying to say?"

"After all that I've done to you," she caressed his cheek with a soft hand, "will you still come with me?" He blinked. He was stunned at the immediacy that hung about her. His mouth was agape. He didn't know how to respond. Her hand rubbed his face gently. "Oh my love," she exhaled, "can you ever forgive me for what I have done to you? I have no right to even ask you to do this."

Kagome stood in shock watching them. _How can this even be happening? Is Kikyo going to die right now? Inuyasha. What will you do?_ Kagome watched Kikyo in Inuyasha's arms. She was weak and pitiful. Her eyes stung with tears as they plead with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's mind was racing. Kikyo was hurt, badly enough that she wanted to go with him into hell. She had searched him out for comfort, help, safety... Inuyasha's mind flashed back to Naraku's castle when he had confronted her. _You can't save me!_

Kikyo's arms slipped around Inuyasha in an embrace. Silent tears started flowing down her face. Suddenly a giant crack split through the ground beside them. The sore in the earth spewed heat like a vent and fire crackled out of it. The crack widened. The air was thick with the radiating red heat.

"Don't do it, Inuyasha!" Shippo cried from Kagome's shoulder.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo looked up into his eyes. She was actually crying and he could see it now. "I have always loved you. I guess," she sniffed, "I just haven't been too good at showing it." She tempted him with her eyes again. "I waited fifty years for you, Inuyasha. Please save me from waiting fifty more." Kikyo's embrace tightened. _You can't save me!_

Inuyasha pushed her away and stepped back. She fell to her knees and looked up at him, tears streaming down her face.

"Inuyasha," Kagome breathed. Miroku and Sango both gasped too.

A sinister chuckle penetrated the tense moment. A dark form emerged from behind the opening to hell and stood in the rich light that exuded from the crack. Naraku.

"Inuyasha," he grimly smiled, "you have forsaken her then?"

Inuyasha's eyes raced back and forth from the woman kneeling on the ground to Naraku. _This is a trick. She isn't Kikyo. She can't be. She is not._

"Are you sure?" Naraku smiled at him. Kikyo's head was bowed and her bangs hung over her face. A tear fell from her eyes and stained the earth beneath her. Inuyasha hated the doubt creeping in on him. It was eating him alive. Naraku laughed again. "How disappointing. There's nothing that I can do to her now, Inuyasha. You've stolen all the glory. But as long as I'm here..." Naraku suddenly shot out a thorny hand and lashed Kikyo across the chest, then recoiled the limb, sending her twisting into the air. Her body spiraled in the air before plummeting back down right toward the hole in the ground. Inuyasha watched in horror. _She's not real. She's not Kikyo. I won't be fooled!_

Her body kept falling, agonizingly slow. Her eyes were closed and her tears wet on her pale face. Right before she met a fiery end, Naraku snatched her out of the air with another tentacle. He smiled. "Fool, I wouldn't let her go that easily."

Kikyo's body was limp in Naraku's grasp. He held her up and then shot millions of thorns out from all sides, spearing her. She cried as the vines wrapped around her legs and popped out through her stomach.

"Stop it!" Inuyasha lunged at Naraku and slashed him with his sword. Naraku released his captive and shoved her forward on shaky legs. She staggered forward before the pit. Her eyes were closed. Her legs gave out and she started to fall. Inuyasha grabbed her and held her in his arms.

"Oh, Kikyo, I'm–"

Kikyo's hands clutched his arms fiercely as a swift foot swept under his. He was being tripped. His eyes widened. _NOOO!_ He felt her pushing him down into the hot crack. _She's taking me into hell!_

"You're what, Inuyasha?" Her eyes were wild and full of hate. Scratches and dirt marked her face and arms. "You're sorry? No, Inuyasha, I'm sorry!" She shoved him into the fire.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. Shippo held onto Kagome tightly.

"Wind tunnel!" Miroku aimed at his falling friend.

Inuyasha saw various crooked-nosed demons crawling up the cavern to grab him. Kikyo's face was getting smaller as he fell. _I can't believe I..._

Suddenly he felt himself rising. He was swept out of the pit by the wind. His hand caught the edge of the pit as a hand wrapped around his foot from behind. He dared a look. A demon had its claws wrapped around his ankle. He scratched his way up the side of the pit and tried to kick it off.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome grabbed him and started pulling him out. Shippo tried to help.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango aimed for Naraku. He snickered and dodged it. The wasps zoomed down at Miroku and he covered his wind tunnel. Naraku started to make his escape. Sango growled and followed him. Miroku seemed equally frustrated and ran after her.

"Kagome," Inuyasha gasped as he managed to stand up. "Go hide in safety. It's too dangerous here." He withdrew his sword and turned around to face his foe.

Suddenly something shot through the air. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he saw Kikyo standing with her bow in hand and her other hand in the air behind her as though she had just shot... An arrow hit him directly in the chest. He shuddered as his body fell backward into the tainted soil.

"Oh, no!" Shippo cried.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome landed beside him. His eyes were shut. "Don't you dare!" She grabbed the arrow and pulled. It disappeared in her hand just as the one which sealed him to the sacred tree had. His eyes shot open. "Inuyasha get up!" Kagome's eyes were watery. Kagome stood up and drew an arrow. "Take this, you imposter." She fired at Kikyo who grinned maliciously.

"An imposter?" she chuckled, "Could an imposter do this?" She caught the arrow in midair. The purifying energy died at her touch and she put it in her own bow to fire it back at her. "I'm sorry to tell you girl," she smiled wickedly, "but you are the imposter." She let the arrow fly. Kagome gasped. It's pink light was real. _Impossible..._

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled and grabbed her. They jumped out of the way.

"How can that be?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "She can't be Kikyo."

"She's not," Inuyasha was determined. "Naraku probably did weaken her though." Inuyasha pulled out Tetsaiga and hurled a windscar at Kikyo. She hurried out of the way. "Yeah, see," he seemed proud at his correct judgement.

"Don't think I'm so easy, Inuyasha!" An arrow flew through the trees at them and caught Kagome's school uniform in the arm. She gasped. "You can't hide her from me." Inuyasha grabbed the arrow and pulled it out of Kagome's shirt.

"Kagome!" Shippo's worried eyes inspected her. "Are you ok?"

Kagome gasped. _She can't sense the sacred jewel shard can she? Impossible!_ She fished the small fragment out of her uniform and slowly moved it away from her. Kagome withdrew her hand. An arrow struck directly where the shard was. _Whatever magic made this cloned Kikyo was incredibly powerful. She has Kikyo's abilities and memory._ _But the one thing she can't have is her soul. That alone proves she's fake. I must purify her soul somehow._ Kagome let out a scream. Inuyasha looked at her anxiously, but saw nothing wrong with her. Shippo's innocent eyes asked for an answer too.

"Play along," she whispered. He blinked, but then understanding dawned on him.

"Oh no, Kagome! Kagome!" He yelled as though she were dying.

Kikyo stepped through the trees and looked down only to find Kagome crouched down with an arrow ready. She felt the arrow rip through her as she staggered back.

"Windscar!"

Kikyo's ashes ascended and wisped away. Kagome breathed relief. _It worked._ Shippo hopped on to her arm as Kagome picked up the jewel shard and got on Inuyasha's back.

"Let's go find Sango and Miroku. Do you think it's possible that Naraku was merely a clone too?" Kagome asked.

"It's likely," Inuyasha considered, "He did smell a bit unusual, just like Kikyo."

Inuyasha stopped as the large barrier from before was in their way.

"I lose Sango and Miroku's scents here."

"The barrier must be preventing us from going back," Kagome concluded. "What should we do?"

"Well if this is the barrier of strength, I don't think we're allowed to help them. They have to do it on their own to prove their worthiness."

"Good point."

"Let's go," he decided and jumped off into the distance.

Up ahead of them was an open field. A cloud of dust was being kicked up as someone charged through. Koga left a dusty trail to follow and soon enough they caught up.

"Wow, I'm impressed dog boy," Koga marveled sarcastically as Inuyasha reached him.

"Cram it," Inuyasha bit back with little ferocity.

Inuyasha's steps slowed. Before them were two figures with their backs to the party. It was clear who they were though: Bankotsu and Kikyo. They looked pretty shabby in singed or burnt clothes.

"It's Bankotsu and Kikyo," Shippo sounded surprised.

Bankotsu turned a head to peer behind him. He seemed mildly interested and whispered something to Kikyo who did not react.

They caught up with little effort. Koga initiated conversation.

"Have you two seen a blond half demon girl running around with Naraku's baby anywhere near here? Or Naraku himself for that matter?"

"Not really," Bankotsu sounded bored. His eyes wandered over the sky.

"Damn," Koga growled. He pondered where Naraku could have went, but resolved the best course of action was still to reach the temple. "So you guys are traveling together?" They both just looked at him. "Never would have guessed..." His eyes rolled over to Inuyasha. "Looks like you've got some competition," he grinned.

"Keh," he snorted, "as if–fffff!"

Suddenly the ground let out from under them. Inuyasha barely had time to think as he grabbed Kagome with Shippo and leapt as high as he could. Koga parried off the collapsing earth. Bankotsu and Kikyo started falling.

Bankotsu caught Kikyo's outstretched arm and plunged the Akagawa into the wall of the pit. Their grasp held as they swung above the bottomless gorge. Bankotsu growled as the remaining rocks and soil dusted their heads and rained down into the cavern.

Kikyo looked down into the void. A flickering pink light flashed ominously. _A purifying barrier._ She just held onto Bankotsu's hand, but showed no fear of the end below her. It was as though she'd lost all urge to be afraid today.

"What I want to know is how we always land in situations like this," Bankotsu voiced nonchalantly.

"Just lucky I guess," she wryly suggested.

Bankotsu laughed.

"That's what I like about you, Kikyo," he grinned at her.

"I don't imagine our lives as much different than how we are right now..." she said somberly.

"With a gaping bottomless pit and a purifying barrier ready to smite us from below?" He laughed again. "That's pretty fucked up, Kikyo," he smirked, "I like it."

"What the hell is wrong with you people?" A harsh voice criticized them from above. It was Koga. He was leaning over and watching them from the edge of the cliff. He couldn't believe as they held on for their lives that they could possibly be laughing. It was totally mad. "Aren't you ready to get out yet?"

"Piss off!" Bankotsu yelled up at him. "We're not done yet!" He looked back at Kikyo. "Can you believe this guy?" He asked as though Koga were impertinently intruding on them.

"Here," she called his attention and started climbing up his arm. She managed to pull herself up and put a hand on the sword hilt too. "Ready?" She looked him in the eye.

He slipped his arm around her waist and held on tight.

"Yep," he sounded like it was the count down to launch.

Since he had his hand on the sword, Kikyo decided to siphon her power through him to the sword. _Here we go..._

She squeezed down on his hand and let her power surge into the sword. Bankotsu focused and released the energy in immense waves. The cavern rumbled as a flood of water-like energy gushed out from the Akagawa like a dam that had broken loose. Bankotsu and Kikyo rocketed up through the pit on top of the sword as power cascaded out like a waterfall. They road up the side in bursting waves and thunderous noise. They flew up and out and drifted down to land safely on the meadow.

Bankotsu let go of Kikyo and sheathed his sword. Kikyo surveyed the rest of the group but seemed content so she turned to go.

"Well," Koga scratched his chin and looked on analytically, "I didn't see that coming." He walked casually over to Inuyasha. "Looks like somebody's outdone you on the silencing-sword front, Inuyasha."

"I'll say," Shippo pondered.

"Stop agreeing with him!" Inuyasha reprimanded him.

"Come on Inuyasha," Kagome was the only reasonable one, "we'll lose them if we don't go." Inuyasha still seemed disgruntled, but acknowledged Kagome's insight. However, he was moody and quiet as he walked along. Kagome looked up at Kikyo. It was strange seeing her normally. The run in with the fake Kikyo was scary. Kagome shook her head to discharge the memory. _Kikyo isn't really like that. She wouldn't attack us like that._

It occurred to Kagome that Inuyasha was introverted so she didn't bother him. She wondered if he was questioning his relationship with Kikyo. _It is probably the first time that they have ever had this kind of problem. Kikyo seems quite taken by Bankotsu and he looks just as content. Inuyasha has to at least sense it. It must be hard with the recent incident at the barrier, but still. His heart can live in denial for only so long. If Kikyo does break up with him, maybe he'll finally be able to heal and move on, despite certain setbacks. _Kagome thought about the tears that had flowed so freely from the fake Kikyo's eyes. Kagome watched Inuyasha sadly. He seemed to be hiding his feelings, but it was clear he was upset. _Maybe she already has... Maybe that's why he's acting so rejected and testy. The poor guy. And he feels he has to face it all on his own. But you're not alone Inuyasha, if you'll only look around and see... _

Author's Note: I was right no? It was long. I think its about the size of two normal chapters. Anyway thanks for reading! Please review!


	12. The Temple

Chapter 12: The Temple

It seemed as though the field was endless, just miles upon miles of open country. And in all the desolate expanse of grass and sky, Bankotsu couldn't help but feel the emptiness. Kikyo seemed equally reverent about the place. She said nothing. He wondered if this sublime atmosphere, penetrated by nothing, was suppose to contrast the teeming blaze that ensnared them earlier. _I wonder if Inuyasha fumbled into the same experience we did with the fire. By the looks of him, I'd guess no. Perhaps his confidence in his friends does not need to be tested, though I wouldn't assume the same about his love._

The Akagawa pulsed at his waist and Bankotsu looked up. Ahead stood a tall archway inscribed with simple writing. Around the archway was no wall or other structure. It just stood alone in the middle of a meadow. Beyond the archway there was a large downward slope, at the pit of which stood a large dark building. Its roofs were elaborate and flowing with various gargoyles standing guard.

Strangely enough, this view was only clear when looking through the archway. As Bankotsu looked to the side of the archway, nothing but miles of field expanded into the distance. He blinked and gave a sidelong glance to Kikyo. She seemed focus on the same phenomena. A shuffling of feet silenced from behind them. Inuyasha, Kagome, and the others had caught up and were equally perplexed. Shippo walked forward and took a good look at the inscription on the archway.

"Speak the true desire of your heart and you may pass?" He read it aloud to see if it would be any clearer verbally.

"That doesn't sound too hard," Kagome blurted.

Kikyo's glance followed to her reincarnation, but revealed nothing. Inuyasha stepped forward and gazed up at the arch.

"When I grow up," Shippo started cheerfully, "I want to be as strong as my father." He stepped forward. The air in the archway quivered as he entered. Then it waved rapidly and reflected his image like a curved mirror. He yelped and was tossed back. The archway calmed and the temple inside became clear again.

"Shippo!" Kagome ran to his aid. "Are you alright?" She plunked down beside him.

"Huh?" He looked confusedly up at the forbidding archway, "why didn't it let me pass?"

"I don't know," she puzzled.

"So is this the wall of judgement?" Koga looked up and pondered.

"Maybe," Inuyasha considered.

"It is," Shippo dictated.

"So what does it do?"

"It tests the desires of your heart," Shippo surmised. "I guess."

"So someone selfishly in search of the Orb of Douou would not be allowed in?" Kagome asked.

"It is possible," Shippo contemplated.

"Come on, Shippo," Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "you don't know anything. Stop acting like you are our resident expert." Shippo ground his teeth together and stared at Inuyasha. He jumped up and smacked him on the head. Inuyasha landed a fist on top of the tyke's head and he immediately regretting provoking him.

"Violence doesn't solve anything, Inuyasha," Shippo rubbed his head sorely.

"Keh," Inuyasha shrugged, "get over it."

Kagome stepped over to the gateway and touched it. It repelled her and with a zap of electricity.

"Ah," she hopped back. "That actually hurt."

"See," Shippo leered at Inuyasha.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" Inuyasha looked at her hand. It appeared fine.

"Let me help you, Kagome," Koga stepped over, picked her up, and took her away from Inuyasha and Shippo.

"Ay!"

"I'm fine, Koga," she smiled, "really. I can walk and everything."

"Can never be too safe," he shrugged, "especially around here."

"Exactly," Inuyasha added, "which is why she's safer over here. With me." He picked her up and walked away from Koga. Koga pursued the minor scuffle.

As Inuyasha put Kagome down, Kikyo stepped forward to the entrance way. She stopped, bowed her head, and closed her eyes.

"Freedom," she said lightly. With that, she crossed through and walked on. The mirror-like window didn't even shiver.

Inuyasha turned around to see her suddenly beyond the archway. She had her back to him as she walked. Her gait halted. The wind on the other side tugged at her clothes and hair. Her head turned back to them. He saw the set look in her eyes. She looked at him, but it was barely a passing glance. He swallowed. He watched her eyes turn to Bankotsu and settle on him. Bankotsu sauntered up to the archway.

"I don't want anything at all," he didn't stop as he spoke, but just walked straight through.

Inuyasha blinked.

"No. Way."

The archway admitted him and they started down the hill.

"Did you see that!" Shippo squeaked. "He walked right through it."

"There's no way this could test the purity of your heart," Inuyasha sneered, "otherwise he would have never made it through."

"Maybe it is just judging the desires of our hearts. Their answers didn't sound too bad to me," Kagome offered.

"What if the desire of your heart is bad?" Shippo looked up at Kagome.

"Well you don't need to worry about that," she smiled, "or do you, Shippo?"

"But then why didn't it let me through? I didn't think that wanting to be like my dad was such a bad wish."

"That's right," Kagome considered, "maybe I'm wrong then."

Inuyasha jumped forward to the archway.

"The sacred jewel," he proclaimed and pushed a hand through the entrance. The mirror bounced and flapped madly and repelled his arm. "To kill Naraku," he tried again. Again the barrier repelled his attempt. "To become a full-blooded demon." Nope. "To avenge Kikyo's death." Denied. "Ah! What is with this thing!" He stamped his foot in outrage.

"Cool down, Inuyasha," Kagome soothed, "maybe we're just going about this the wrong way."

"What do you suggest?"

"Well, I don't..."

"Maybe," Koga thought aloud, "it just decides the honesty of our answers."

"But everything I just said was the truth," Inuyasha said with a little more force than he intended.

"We know, Inuyasha," Kagome tried to chill the excited mood.

"Hey guys," Shippo interjected.

"I didn't mean it that forcefully," Inuyasha said defensively.

"Hey!" Shippo stood up as tall as he could and shouted.

"What?" Inuyasha looked down his nose at him.

"I think I've figured it out. The gateway itself doesn't judge anything. It is we who must judge ourselves and decide what we truly want."

"What do you mean, Shippo?" Kagome looked down at the child.

"I think if someone who isn't sure of the true wish of their heart tries to pass the gateway, they will be driven off. In order to pass, you have to be resolved and know yourself."

"Are you suggesting something?" Inuyasha stared down at him.

Shippo shook his head and then walked up to the archway.

"I wish to never be left alone," he said firmly and walked through. The mirror didn't flash. Shippo smiled proudly. "See?" He grinned at Inuyasha.

"Keh," Inuyasha folded his arms "lucky guess."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The temple wasn't a far walk down the hill at all. Maybe that was just because it was downhill. The building itself was elaborately decorated with tall statues, intricate paintings, columns, and other beautiful, not to mention valuable, artistry. Bankotsu tried to compare it to various castles he had raided, but it was a hard comparison because the temple really was different from anything he'd seen or pillaged before.

Just outside the large entranceway, a girl with long blond hair stepped out from behind a column. She smiled warmly.

"Good evening," her harmonic voice floated cheerily over to them. They stopped before her.

"How's it going?" Bankotsu greeted.

"Very well, thank you," she replied pleasantly. "And you?"

"Great."

"Excellent," she smiled. "I am truly glad that you both made it to the temple safely. Sometimes the trek here is more fun than our guests can handle. It has been quite a while since our last company. Our visitors are few and far between. I hope you will stay with us for at least a while." They said nothing. "Well, then," she smiled, "please come inside. We have everything set up for your arrival."

"You do?" Bankotsu blinked.

"Of course," she smiled. "Follow me." She turned and lead them inside. The temple's ceilings were tall and it was very spacious inside. Bankotsu marveled at the pristine tidiness of everything from the smooth floors to the cobweb-free ceilings. The girl lead them through room after room until they came to a fine dining room with a long table, velvety cushions, and cutlery. The smell of fresh food tantalized them. Candles illuminated the dishes and warmed the calm atmosphere. At the end of the table sat a man with long white hair, a thin pointed mustache, and beard. He sat very peacefully and a polite smile wavered on his lips as they entered.

"Greetings my honored guests," he spread his arms, "and welcome to my humble home. Please sit down," he waved his arm over two seats perpendicular to him, "we can begin." They took their seats. He looked over to the girl. "Shina, would you please retrieve Tadao for us?"

She bowed politely and left the room briefly. When she returned, a man in silky black robes accompanied her and joined her on the other side of the table, across from Bankotsu and Kikyo.

"Ah, good, now we're all here. Please," he smiled, "begin." The tops on the main courses lifted and steam frothed up into the dimly lit room. The smell was wonderful. Bankotsu looked at the delicacies, then up at Waruimaru.

"Why are you doing all this?" He couldn't help but ask. Waruimaru seemed to have expected such a reaction, for he did not even start filling his plate like the ninja and Shina.

"Well I would be a disappointingly shabby host if I did not at least accommodate my guests to the best of my ability." Bankotsu just watched him. He had no suspicion that Waruimaru would try to poison them or any other form of lowly foul play, but the generosity was misplaced. "You are wondering then," Waruimaru assumed, "when we will have our battle?"

"Ya," Bankotsu considered, "something like that."

"Have no fear," he smiled as though his worries were assuaged, "tomorrow we will wage our war. Tonight we will eat, drink, shmooze, and sleep to our hearts' content. No sense wasting a glorious night like this on fighting, I say," he spoke as though war were just another afternoon tea. "It takes rest and fine treatment to prepare a soul for battle. Surely you both know this," he smiled warmly, "so don't be afraid to make yourselves merry. We are all ladies and gentlemen here. We may as well behave as such and enjoy ourselves." With that, he raised his wine glass and toasted them. Shina and Tadao imitated. Bankotsu and Kikyo both picked up their glasses and they all toasted to good company.

Bankotsu didn't know what to try first so he grabbed some of everything. Kikyo put minuscule rations on her own plate, out of courtesy it seemed. Waruimaru turned out to be a very articulate and hospitable host. Even as they finished their second round of food, more just kept popping up.

"So do you just stay in here all the time?" Bankotsu jumped into the small talk.

"Yes," Waruimaru obliged, "I'm afraid it's not much of a location, but I find it cosy." He smiled and looked at Shina.

"Oh yes," she heartily agreed, "I never dreamed in all my life that I would be privileged enough to live in such a premier residence. Don't you agree, honey?" She looked at the ninja and he smiled and nodded.

"Please share with us," Waruimaru returned to Bankotsu and Kikyo, "how was your trip? I'm afraid I was only able to check on your progress a few times."

"Enjoyable," Bankotsu smirked. Kikyo's mild eyes did not wish to respond. "You must have a lot of free time to come up with all that stuff."

A smirk wormed across Waruimaru's modest features. He set down his glass.

"It pleases me that you enjoyed yourself, but it was not I who erected the barriers. I take no credit."

"Do you mean to say that your influence has been inconsequential?" Kikyo joined the conversation.

"Well I wouldn't go that far," a mischievous grin hid on his lips. "After all, it was me who paired you two together."

Bankotsu stopped chewing his food and looked up. Kikyo's eyes were alert. He noticed them looking at him.

"Of course I wouldn't be so presumptuous as to assume I made your relationship," he smiled, "but I would like to think I pushed you along." They both kept listening intently. "I helped Shina and Tadao find each other also." Shina put a hand lovingly down on Tadoa's and he smiled back. "I can't help but notice things with the orb around. You're a cute couple."

"And how would you say you accomplished this?" Kikyo gingerly pressed the topic.

"I saw you first at Mt. Hakurei before the majestic mountain's downfall, terrible shame," he added. "You crossed paths and from the very second I saw you both, I knew." He smiled, "The mountain is a powerful force. Naraku was foolish to abuse it so. It was inevitable that you would rise from the grave. Once I saw the fire breather dispatch your friends, Bankotsu, I knew you would go after him. And of course he would run to Naraku. What other choice did he have? Then it was only simple planning to dispel the invisible shield around the Akagawa and wait for you to show up."

"How did you know I would go to that exact place to find a sword?" Bankotsu interrogated him.

"Most well traveled swordsmen have heard references to Totosei's work at least. I can't play all the games, I had to leave some of it up to chance," he grinned playfully, "and if you hadn't picked up Kikyo and gone there, I would have accepted that you were not meant to be together."

"Why did you intentionally split us up by telling us the location of Naraku's heart then?" Kikyo probed.

"Ah," he acknowledged the inquiry with a wise smile, "a perceptive question. The wonderful truth of life is that you only realize how much someone means to you once you lose them. After all the trials together, you missed each other. Am I not right?" He paused for emphasis. "I sent Tadao to get the baby to make sure you would come back. And you did," he smiled at Kikyo, "If anyone did try to split you two up, it was Naraku. However," he shook his pointer finger in the air, "I preempted him. And you have done magnificently."

"You got the baby in order to bring me back?" Kikyo's voice was disbelieving.

"Well I had other motives," he suggested.

"Hey," Bankotsu looked around, "where is it anyway?"

"He's safe," Shina said in a reassuring tone as though Bankotsu had been worried for his well being.

"Well you can't just make two people like each other," Bankotsu dictated.

"That's the beauty of it. I didn't. However, I am an excellent judge of character," he said proudly, "and I see what I see. And if I can bring two people together, I'd say that I've done a fair job."

"And you're not stewing this into some sick plot to destroy us?" Bankotsu speculated.

"Oh don't be ridiculous," Waruimaru laughed, "that would be despicable. I like to distinguish myself as a reputable man. I am unlike some of my peers in today's power hierarchy who may be willing to stoop so low. Please do not take me for petty."

"Why would you go to all this trouble?" Bankotsu was perplexed. "Especially when we're here to kill you."

"There's only one person who wants to take my life in this room," Waruimaru said calmly, "and even he is not in any rush." He smiled warmly. Bankotsu looked down at the Akagawa. It was peaceful enough. He shrugged.

"What exactly do you hope to gain from all this?" Kikyo inspected him. "Your temple is full of wonders from far abroad. You could easily possess anything you choose and without a trace as long as you have the Orb of Douou. What advantage is there for you to reveal yourself?"

"Ah, Kikyo," the old man's voice soothed, "is your soul always so restless? My personal enterprises should not interest you. I'm afraid I've become quite dull in my old age. I merely want company and good times to remember. For the true gold of life remains locked in the vaults of our memories." He tried to share his wisdom.

"For a man who believes in the intangible, you sure do have a lot of stuff," Bankotsu commented, looking around the room.

"Yes, from younger years," he acknowledged. "Worldly possessions can only please one's eye for so long."

"Why are you even fighting us at all if all you want is company?" Bankotsu brought up an enigma. A defeated smile curtsied across Waruimaru's lips as he laughed to himself.

"I'll tell you," he started slowly, "because I respect your intelligence. I can see there's no getting around either of you. I must say that you continue to surprise me. However the truth of the matter is that I do want something from you." He paused. Kikyo was very intent while Bankotsu seemed mildly interested. "I want your blessing." Bankotsu's eyes slid over to him to get a better look. Kikyo seemed just as skeptical. "It will be clear when the time comes," he clarified, "but for now that's the best I can explain."

"Then we will wait," Kikyo accepted it.

"Thank you," he was pleased. "Are we all done with dinner?" He looked around at the plates to find them scraped clean. Shina nodded. "Good. Tadao, would you please take care of the dishes?" The silent assassin nodded humbly and then started clearing the table. "Shina, would you be a dear and please show our guests to their room?"

"Of course," she bowed. "Please follow me," she motioned to them.

Kikyo and Bankotsu stood up, thanked their host, and walked out after the half demon. Shina lead them through the maze-like interior down halls and through doors. Apparently the temple expanded far beyond what either of them had comprehended from its exterior. They walked through gardens, past ponds, observatory posts, and countless rooms. Eventually Shina stopped before a large door. She opened it and gestured inside.

"This will be your room," she smiled at them. "I believe you will find everything in place. I've prepared a bath and you will find fresh towels in that cupboard. Feel free to explore. If you leave your garments by the door I will wash and mend them. You can find fresh linen inside. And if you need anything at all don't hesitate to ask." She smiled. "Oh! I almost forgot," she wore an apologetic countenance, "my room is with Tadao just down the hall there," she pointed.

"Thank you," Kikyo nodded to her. She stepped inside and Bankotsu followed. Shina shut the door after them.

The 'room' was really a residence in itself. Bankotsu stepped into the middle of the open space and scrutinized it. Paintings hung on the walls and someone had painted an entire mural on the ceiling. An open door bathed in moonlight gave way to a balcony with a stunning view over the meadow, forests, and waters. On their left was a large open entranceway that preceded the bath.

"He certainly does have a strange idea of how to treat his enemies," Bankotsu finally spoke up.

"He's testing us," her eyes were clouded with thought.

"Another test? Damn I think I've had enough. What else could he possibly want to know that he can't find out through his little orb?" Bankotsu looked at her but noticed her gaze was elsewhere. A large mat with two pillows and a blanket was sprawled out on the floor as a bed. A wry smirk slithered across his face. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Kikyo stepped over to the cupboard and pulled out some fresh clothes. She unfolded them and started inspecting the seams.

"I'll give you a hint. You're freezing," Bankotsu grinned. She turned around and stepped toward him. "Warmer... warmer..." She stepped up to him. "Warmer..."

"I think we should let her mend our clothes," Kikyo said decisively.

"Fine by me," he shrugged. " I was gonna take a bath anyway."

"It ought to show us some of what we're dealing with," she concluded. Bankotsu's face screwed up into amusement.

"I really have no idea how you come up with such notions," he smiled. "But if you want to know what we're dealing with, I'd suggest starting with a bath. You're welcome to join me if you want," he sent her a smirk.

"What did you think of his claim," her eyes wandered, "that he has brought us together?"

"I think he just wants to play God," Bankotsu suggested, "and I don't give a damn for his little manipulating games. My motives are entirely my own and they are going to stay that way. I'm not giving him any of the credit." Bankotsu's eyes narrowed as though he dared Waruimaru to show up on the spot and try.

"You don't care that he's playing with your emotions?" she looked deep into his eyes.

"Who said _he_ was ever playing with my emotions?"

"This conspiracy does not sit well with me. He has something planned."

"I think he's just looking for an ass-whooping."

"His ass will not be easily whooped," she tried to surprise him.

"Neither will mine, babe," he replied slyly. It was her turn to be surprised. She raised a brow.

"Take off your clothes," she pointed into the bathing area.

"Now you're talking," he grinned and swung his towel over his shoulder as he swaggered into the bath room.

Kikyo continued to patrol the room. She changed into the sleeping clothes they had provided and collected her burnt priestess robes. She knocked gently on the side of the entrance to the bathroom.

"This place smells like my grandmother's," he said in a somewhat disgusted tone.

"Where are your clothes?" she stepped in a bit. She spotted them at the entrance thrown against the wall. She picked them up and put the whole pile outside their door. Then she went back and sat on a small mat in the center of the room. She pulled out the small toy Bankotsu had given her and ran a finger around the snake's outline. Her eyes kept retracing it. She could hear Bankotsu splashing around in the bath. The bath had looked more like a swimming pool though. It was big enough.

Loud sloshes announced Bankotsu's exit from the bath. He came running into the open room with his wet feet slapping against the wooden floor. He was dripping wet and barely maintaining a loose towel about his waist as he tramped over to her, a wild expression gripping his face.

"Kikyo!" He grinned madly, "you have got to come see this!" He came dripping over to her and grabbed her arm. Her legs hesitantly acquiesced to follow him as he pulled her back into the bathroom.

The steamy atmosphere was sticky and humid. Bankotsu excitedly took her over a puddled floor to the other side of the bath. A small boat stood next to a marble statue of an elf. Bankotsu let go of her hand and snatched the boat. He tossed it in the water and jumped on top of it with a splash.

"Come on," he urged. She looked hesitantly at him. "You don't have to get undressed," he tried to convince her.

"I'd rather not," she smiled lightly at him.

Just then the marble elf started shaking. His stony eyes opened and his limbs flexed. He hobbled over next to where Kikyo stood and started shaking his fist and mouthing words at Bankotsu. However he had no voice. His small rock feet knocked against the slick marble floor.

"That's odd," Bankotsu quirked a brow at the little man. His attention went back to Kikyo. "Come on Kikyo. You gotta learn to let go. When was the last time you fooled around?"

She smiled lightly.

"My life as a priestess does not allow me to indulge in such pleasures," she mouthed quietly.

"Well there's no better time than now to start," he reached for her hand. The elf leapt from where he stood, wrangled himself around Bankotsu's arm, and started biting him with smooth marble teeth. Bankotsu was taken aback and flailed his arm backward causing the elf to propel back into the other side of the tub with a crack. His body sunk to the bottom with a dulled thunk. "Little bastard," Bankotsu glared at his outline in the water, but then turned back to Kikyo. She slowly extended her hand. Bankotsu reached for her when suddenly he was rocked off the boat and fell face forward into the water. Kikyo retreated as the unruly water bucked inside the tub. Bankotsu's head surfaced next to the overturned mini boat. Kikyo squatted down next to him.

"Here," she offered him a hand.

"Son of a bitch!" Bankotsu's eyes were wide and he dove back down into the water. Below the water, Kikyo could see Bankotsu start attacking the small stone elf. She grinned, stood up, and walked out.

Kikyo decided to spare some time to clear her mind while Bankotsu horsed around in the tub. She could hear him motoring over the water in his little compromised vessel and the occasional splash of the elf. Eventually it drifted to the back of her mind.

_Our blessing. He wants our blessing? What could he mean by that? This entire set up suggests that he wants to solidify a love interest between Bankotsu and myself. But to what purpose? To serve him? No, if he did he would have said so earlier. Whatever he has in store can not be good. He has exposed himself. For him not to expect some sort of end devastation to come of it would be naive and he has henceforth been very perceptive of actions and their consequences._

A roaring sound woke Kikyo from her thoughts. It was followed by a tremendous crash and Bankotsu rolling across the floor. The small boat was in rubble off to the side. Water fingered out onto the smooth polished floor as he slowly came to a stop on his stomach. He was still soaked and naked. Kikyo looked up curiously.

"Maybe not the best idea, but–" he grumbled and stood up only to have a wet towel fly into his face from the bathroom. The elf came hobbling out of the bathroom and pranced up to Bankotsu. The knee-height dwarf kicked him hard in the shin and glared up at him. Bankotsu growled out in pain and soccer-style kicked the midget back into the tub with a loud splash. He removed the soggy towel from his face. Then he kneeled down and wrapped his arms around his struck limb. His loose hair dripped down his back and water pooled at his feet. _Damn marble feet..._

A fresh dry towel settled down over his head and back. Kikyo looked down at the huddled warrior. He looked like a boy after bath time. She placed a hand on the towel on his back.

"You too huh?" he growled. "Just try to kick me in the shins." He slowly stood up and the towel fell down around his waist. He turned to face her. "I'll get you too."

"Oh?" she played along.

"Come on, I dare ya'."

"I don't think you can take me," she eyed him critically.

"You'll be surprised. Just you wait. I'll wrestle you to the ground or tie you up with your own hair or press your linen..."

"It's hard to surprise someone if you keep telling them what you intend to do."

"I suppose you're right, but I'm on to you. I'll get you." His eyes narrowed threateningly.

"I don't know what you're going to do, so I can't say."

"Well neither do I, but it'll be something cool."

She laughed. He stopped playing and released a smile. She handed him some clothes and walked out on the balcony. He watched her go thoughtfully.

A gentle night breeze twisted through the air as she stood and observed the brooding darkness. The stars sparkled in the heavens and the moon shone in full glory. Kikyo felt the presence of the sacred jewel still lurking outside the grounds. She frowned and let her senses drown into the night's enticing current. A shuffle sounded behind her and Bankotsu stood at her side admiring the scenery. He was wearing the night robes she had offered him and just tying the sash around his middle. He set his hands on the railing of the balcony and looked out.

"What's bothering you?" he finally spoke.

"I don't like being controlled," her eyes were distant.

"He's not controlling us," Bankotsu reassured her.

"I don't trust him," she breathed.

"You know, for a dead woman, you sure are paranoid," he grinned slyly. She leered at him. "Listen," he said decisively, "whatever happens is going to happen. There's nothing we can do about it right now."

"And tomorrow–"

"Don't worry about tomorrow," he cut her off. "There will be plenty of time for that tomorrow."

"I fear it will be too late then," her eyes caught his.

"Trust me," he smiled. Her face relaxed. "Here," he got an idea, "let's ask the sword." He fished out the Akagawa. "Wake up," he shook it. The eye opened and narrowed as it stared at Bankotsu. "What does this cracked out magician want with us?"

"What every mortal wants," the sword huffed, "immortality."

"Doesn't he already have it? He looks ancient."

"It is possible," Tokunishitoru considered, "but even any immortality he could gain would only prevent natural death."

"So why the hell did he invite a mob of killers into his home?"

"I do not know," the sword said heavily. "It could have something to do with the curse I placed upon him."

"What curse?" Kikyo's eyes focused on the sword.

"With my dying breath, I cursed Waruimaru to boil in hell for the rest of eternity. I thought if my soul were confined to such a prison that the least I could do was take him with me."

"But your soul didn't leave this world," Kikyo commented.

"I fear there is little hope for it still," he sighed.

"Bummer," Bankotsu commented.

"Do you have any idea why Waruimaru would want us to fall in love?" Kikyo stared down at the sword.

"That is beyond me. Waruimaru has always had his little pastimes. I find most of his nature inexplicable. It wouldn't surprise me if he simply wants to confuse you."

"That's anticlimactic," Bankotsu said disappointedly.

"I'm afraid I can not talk to you any longer," the sword said heavily, "or I will be unfit for battle tomorrow."

"Whatever," Bankotsu shrugged. "Speaking of going to bed," he yawned, "I'm beat."

"Elves take that much out of you?"

"That's it!"

He tackled her mid section. She backed up as he looped his hands about her and tried to get a hold of her. She bumped into the back railing and gasped as he finally got a firm grip behind her thighs and lifted her up and over his shoulder. She spit hair out of her mouth as gravity reversed itself on her. He was carrying her just like he did when he first captured her. She flailed her legs but it didn't help. Bankotsu grinned broadly. Kikyo sensed it.

"Elves take that much out of me?" he mocked. "I'll show you a thing or two," he muttered and carried her back into the room. Thinking quickly she undid her hair tie and looped it about his legs and tried to tie it together. It slipped undone and slid from her hands, despite a great effort to retrieve it. "Just face it Kikyo, I got you beat. You're inexperienced at this game. You said so yourself." He kept walking.

Her face set with determination. She clawed her hands up the front side of his kimono and snatched one end of his sash. The knot slipped undone. Bankotsu's brow lifted as he looked down while walking to see her bold move. He grinned.

"Don't think that'll stop me," he smirked and entered the bathroom. "Elves take that much out of me," he repeated, "never heard anything so ridiculous in my life." He started pulling her up off his shoulder. Kikyo finished the knot on around his legs just as he pulled her up. "You're turn to get wet," his smug boyish grin reappeared, "you go have fun with that elf now." The small figure was indeed at the bottom of the water. Bankotsu stepped forward to toss her in the tub. But as he did, the sash around his legs held tight and the water beneath his feet demanded he fall.

Splash.

Kikyo surfaced and felt her heavy clothes pulling her down. Bankotsu surfaced next to her. He kicked the sash off his feet.

"Kikyo," he said, "I'm proud." She smiled. "But don't look so smug. It's not over yet!" He grabbed for her and she started laughing.

It was dark in the bathroom and only the scarce light of candles cast any light on the water.

"Can't even handle a little elf and you're chasing after me?"

"Well look who's running away. If I'm so easy why do you keep fleeing? Stay still."

She fled to the shallows and he lunged for her. She grabbed the edge of the tub, but he latched on to her and pulled her back in. She laughed as he finally captured her. He locked his arms around her so she couldn't squirm free.

"Ya, I thought so," he tried not to laugh but was unsuccessful. "Not so tough now," he laughed. His breathing slowed as his heart rate returned to normal.

"Just how long do you intend on holding on like this?" She looked back at him. He had his arms locked around her front just above her elbows so she couldn't actually do anything.

"I haven't decided just yet," he replied tactfully.

Suddenly the elf jumped up out of the water, latched on to one of Bankotsu's arms, and started biting.

"Buzz off!" Bankotsu lashed his arm out and the elf smacked against the wall. Kikyo slipped from his grip and pulled herself up out of the water. The night clothes stuck to her flesh like glue. She leaned over and squeezed the water from her hair. He got out too.

After trekking much water across the floor, Kikyo managed to find fresh clothes. She handed a pair to Bankotsu and he looked down disappointedly.

"You've been trying to get me naked all night," he grinned, "why stop now?" She quirked a brow at him. It was partially true. She had told him to earlier as a joke and then she had recently removed his sash opening up his clothes and making it near impossible to keep them

on.

"Do you need help taking them off?" she looked him over.

"Maybe," he smiled a crooked smile.

"I think you can manage," she fished out some more clothes.

"On anything else I'd agree with you," he insisted. She turned around skeptically, but caught a strange look in his eye. He indicated toward the door. She looked at it. Something was there. _Someone is watching us._ The presence was very slight.

"Do you think you can seduce me this easily?" she started to play along.

"There's only one way to find out," he stepped closer. "Believe it or not I can be very persuasive."

"Oh?"

He wrapped one arm around her waist and lowered his lips to her ear.

"You have something handy?" he whispered. She nodded ever so slightly and pulled him close.

"Who is it?" she breathed.

"I don't know," his lips barely moved on the small curves of her ear.

She lifted the leg hidden from the watcher's view. Bankotsu held the backside of her knee so she could get what she was after. She indiscretely snuck her hand down in her sock and pulled out a small knife she usually kept in her kimono. She showed him secretly. He tapped the small of her back and she slipped her hand back for the exchange. She looped her hand up around his neck and hovered her lips over his.

A slight ruffling noise issued from behind the door. Bankotsu had thrown the knife. A small hole remained where it had pierced the door. Bankotsu smiled triumphantly.

"Come on out," Bankotsu called. "Or we'll come get you."

No one replied. He let go of Kikyo and walked over and slid the door open. The knife was stuck in the wall opposite their door. No one was there.

"Hmmm," he wondered.

"Did he escape?" Kikyo said beside him.

"It appears so," Bankotsu said disappointedly. He squatted down and inspected the floor. She stepped over him and picked up the knife. He wiped his finger across the floor and showed Kikyo a small trace of blood. She in turn revealed the knife to have a small blood smear. He nodded and stood up. Bankotsu cruised down the hall to see if the more blood drops would lead to Shina's room. However, there was no other blood to be found. Bankotsu shrugged and stepped back inside. Kikyo followed and slid the door shut behind her.

A minute after they had returned inside, the ninja slowly climbed down from the ceiling above their door. He let go of his tight grip on his wounded neck. The blood started running freely. He grimaced and quickly escaped down the hall to give the news to his master. He had been extremely lucky that they had not noticed when the drop of blood fell from the ceiling to the floor. Best not to foul up again.

Author's note: Hello everyone! Sorry it's been so long. We've had a lot of company. It's ridiculous. It's summer and I don't have much time to myself. Well, down to the point, I'm glad you're still reading and still interested. I love to hear from you all. Thank you so much reviewers!


	13. Let's Do This

Chapter 13: Let's do this

"Come on, Inuyasha," Kagome sounded tired, "you've been sitting there all night. You could at least try."

"You know I have been, Kagome," Inuyasha sounded bitter and turned away from her as he sat on the cold wet earth beyond the archway, "not everyone is as perfect as you."

"Just leave him, Kagome," Shippo whined, "he's holding us back. That's all he's ever done, the dog."

"Why don't you come over here and say that, Shippo," Inuyasha growled.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to stoop to your level, Inuyasha," Shippo grinned smugly.

"I'd give you another 500 years, Shippo, and you still wouldn't be half the man I am now."

"You jerk, Inuyasha," Shippo hopped up in fury, "if you were half the man that you claimed to be, you would have your priorities sorted out and we wouldn't be in this fix in the first place!"

"Shippo," Kagome scolded, "you're getting a real edge."

"I get it from him," Shippo pointed at the half demon.

"He's right, Kagome," Inuyasha said heavily, "go on without me. I'm only holding you back."

"No, Inuyasha," she said determinedly, "I already told you that I won't leave you behind."

"I appreciate it Kagome," he sighed, "but you're wasting your time. We have to remember what we came for. If you do not hurry, Naraku may get the orb. We can't let that happen." Kagome couldn't look him in the eye so she just looked away. "Listen to me Kagome," he looked at her seriously, "you can do this. Just be careful. Don't hesitate, and don't look back."

"Inuyasha..." she tried to reason with him.

"I'll catch up to you," he smiled reassuringly. "And that scrawny wolf is already inside. He can protect you. Don't worry. Just go."

"It's not that..." Kagome's eyes were unsteady. "Please..."

"Kagome," she liked it when he said her name, "you don't have time for this..." She stepped through the barrier and wrapped him in a hug. "Kagome..." he breathed. Shippo was just as surprised. Inuyasha grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "You're gonna be fine," he smiled. She wiped her nose and turned around to go back through the barrier. Shippo waited for her. She passed through, threw a fleeting glance back at him, and continued down the hill.

Inuyasha watched her go. She seemed very sad to leave him. It was sweet of her to care. _Kagome..._

"Ah,.. Ah! Escape!" A young voice yelled and panted behind him. Inuyasha turned to see a young boy in black run by him and slip through the barrier. _Kohaku?_

Suddenly Kiara flew over his head, but stopped. She carried both Sango and Miroku.

"Hey!" Inuyasha called their attention. Kiara landed. Miroku looked solemn and Sango was shaken. "What's wrong?" He stared.

"I... I almost..." Sango stuttered.

"No, you didn't," Miroku cut her off. He looked intensely at Inuyasha. "We had a run in with a fake Naraku and then Kohaku came in. We destroyed the Naraku, but..." Miroku drifted off as his eyes fell on the slowly fading boy. "We didn't know he was real."

"Oh," Inuyasha said gravely. Kohaku kept running into the distance.

"Is this the Wall of Judgement?"

"Yes," Inuyasha explained it to them.

"Interesting," Miroku commented.

"I don't care what it is," Sango cried vehemently, "it's not going to stop me!" She ran at it. "I'm going to save Kohaku!" She entered it. Inuyasha and Miroku blinked.

"You know what they say," Miroku scratched his head, "hell hath no wrath..."

"Ya, I suppose," Inuyasha seemed slightly humbled.

"Come on, Kiara," Miroku called, "let's go help Sango." They rushed the barrier and it refracted them. Kiara roared and Miroku cried as he landed on his butt in the grass. "Ow.." he rubbed his sore gluteus.

"Glad to see it's not just me," Inuyasha grinned. "Come on," he offered the monk a hand. Miroku accepted and stood up.

"I'm sure we can do this, if we work together," Miroku considered. "Hmmm..." He scratched his chin. He approached the barrier again. "I wish for Naraku to get his comeuppance and to spare my bloodline this horrific fate," he looked at his beaded hand. He stepped through with no difficulty. Inuyasha laughed to himself.

"Figures," he mumbled.

"Come on, Inuyasha," Miroku encouraged.

"It's fine," he shrugged it off, "you go. Besides," he looked up at him, "this is something I have to handle on my own. Thanks anyway." Inuyasha turned away.

Miroku stood and watched him for a moment. He nodded.

"Come on Kiara!" The great feline jumped through the barrier and lifted him off after the rest of the humans.

Inuyasha turned back once he could no longer hear the fiery footsteps of the airborne cat. He stepped up to the barrier, taking his time. He rested his head against the wall and closed his eyes.

"I want–" he tried to start, "I want," he said quieter, "to be with Kagome." He took one step forward. He waited. Nothing happened. He opened his eyes and looked up. He had crossed the barrier. His eyes wandered over the temple. _My own heart's deepest desire and I don't even understand it. I couldn't do this when anyone else was here. I think I knew, but... I'm sorry it cost us so much time, Kagome. _The wind bristled through his clothes. _Kikyo, I thought we... loved each other._

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Smack... Smack... Smack...

Kikyo's tired head rested against the wall as her deep brown eyes followed the small circular stone up and down in the air. She had her legs stretched out before her. Bankotsu had taken the liberty of resting his head across her lap and was entertaining himself by tossing the remainder of last night's elfy assailant in the air and catching it. The little face growled and bared its teeth. Bankotsu let it hit the ceiling occasionally.

Kikyo allowed her eyes to wander down the warrior stretched across her middle. She reached out a tired hand and brushed away his bangs to reveal the small purple cross. Curious cerulean eyes looked over at her from his elf game.

"What is it?" Her small fingers lightly touched his forehead. He lifted a hand and touched it experimentally.

"It's a mark of the band of seven," he informed her. "Suppose I don't need it anymore..." He pressed his fingers against the small face painting. She caught his hand and stopped him.

"Don't," she advised. "Don't ever forget who you are," she said more reverently. He relaxed his hand and she let go. He smiled.

"How could I?" He caught the elf head and looked into its eyes. It flashed its teeth and flared with all the hatred that frigid stone can express. Bankotsu's eyes were indifferent. "I never forget what's important to me..." his eyes faded more into the distance, "even when it hurts..." His lips barely formed the words into whispers. He was quiet.

The first rays of light snuck over the balcony railing, through the open door, and settled on the wall across from them. Kikyo watched the sun's declaration as it crawled around the room.

"Do you miss it?"

Bankotsu looked over at the morning light.

"Ya," he responded dully. "But you can only take so much."

"You would prefer the netherworld?"

"I'd worry that I'd take advantage of this place," he stretched his arms back across her legs.

"Why," she looked down at him.

"Everything is beautiful here," he said somewhat dreamily.

"You feel undeserving," she looked at him questioningly.

"You could say that," he replied. He stared at the ceiling. "It's not because of me," he explained, "I'd still destroy as many villages and kill as many people as I have in life if given a chance to do it over, but this place is so fragile. We're standing on the edge of the world, and people refuse to see it. There's no place like this. I don't care what the priests and monks say. The sacred place is going to be as superficial and eternal as hell is. It'll never change."

"It won't as long as you believe that," she said decisively. "And you'll only make yourself as good as those you look down upon. It's truly a sad world when neither the living nor the dead can appreciate what they have."

"Don't play your mind tricks on me, priestess," he mocked a glare up at her. She smiled and then looked back at the door. It slid open forcefully. A man stood in full glory and peered in on them reclining on the floor. Bankotsu briefly picked up his head to snatch a glance at the intruder, but then relaxed it back on Kikyo's lap.

"How's it hanging, Koga?" Bankotsu asked casually.

"You again," he concluded. "Where is Naraku?"

"Naraku?" Bankotsu echoed the name as though he couldn't recall.

"Don't play games with me. His scent trails through here. He must have been here. So where is he?" The wolf was unclear in the shadows and hard edged morning light.

"Kikyo," Bankotsu turned his head. "Did Naraku stop by for a midnight snack?"

"I don't recall such an occurrence," she said cooly.

"This is just what I don't need right now," Koga said hotly. "Don't you two lie to me. I can smell it. He was definitely here! So fess up." Bankotsu laughed mildy in response.

"Nah, we didn't see him Koga. Something tells me he wouldn't pop in anyway," Bankotsu smirked.

"What the hell are you doing in here anyway?" Koga suddenly realized the absurdity of the situation. "Where's Waruimaru? Why did he give you a room?"

"He's a pretty solid dude once you get to know him," Bankotsu stared lazily at the ceiling. "Though I suppose we really should get up," Bankotsu sounded like he really didn't want to. "Sun's almost up," he yawned. Kikyo shifted and propped herself up on her arms. Bankotsu grumbled as she started to get up. "Alright," he sounded exhausted, "I'm up." He threw his feet up in the air and then tucked them under him so he landed standing. He offered Kikyo a hand and she stood up too. "Huh," Bankotsu said thoughtfully as he looked around, "I guess Koga already left. Why is everyone so anxious to kill each other around here?"

"Because they don't know how to do anything else," Kikyo replied.

"Well, best not miss out on the fun," he grinned, "let's do this." They stepped out of the room and walked down the dark hall.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"We meet at last, Waruimaru," a deep stealthy voice wisped through the dark dawn.

"The pleasure is all mine," the old man responded.

"I'm sure it is."

"You have come for the infant and the orb, I presume?" The old man gave a sinister smile over his morning tea that could rival the ominous presence of the infamous monster himself.

Naraku smiled.

"Well it was good of you to come. I'd rather hoped you might have time for the niceties. But I know you won't take me up on my offer."

"Unfortunately not," his deep voice said almost pleasantly.

"Courtesy doesn't befit you," the elder said bluntly. Naraku chuckled evilly.

"It seems your civility has run dry, old man."

"Yes, I knew that you knew that I knew that you knew our arrogance was matched, but I'll tell you what you don't know my good man," Waruimaru smiled at him, "I don't feign politeness." Naraku had ceased to be amused as the old whiskered human started mocking him.

"You test my patience," Naraku hissed.

"My sincerest apologies. My dear," Waruimaru called Shina in with the baby, "if you would please deliver him the child." Shina walked slowly toward Naraku with a young innocent smile.

"Naraku! Prepare to die!" A brash voice pierced the tense moment. Naraku threw a glance over his shoulder in time to see Koga thundering down at him. He stood and watched the wolf. Koga threw a fist of fury at his arch enemy, but his entire body felt weak when he suddenly met Naraku's barrier and was repelled with a zap. Koga rushed to his feet and attacked again. Shina had stopped short of giving the small bundle to Naraku.

Naraku felt a quiver run through his being as another presence entered the room. Two in fact. He turned to see Bankotsu and Kikyo standing in the large doorway. Kikyo slipped an arrow out, procedurally, and aimed it not at Naraku, but at Shina. Shina jumped back as the arrow flared past her, taking the small cloth from the baby with it. It lodged itself in the fine wooden wall, draping the cloth beneath it like a banner.

"Ah good," Waruimaru genuinely smiled, "you're here. Would you care for some breakfast before we begin?"

"No thanks," Bankotsu watched Kikyo draw another arrow, "I think we're good." She fired again. Shina escaped the area.

"Alright then," Waruimaru lifted his hands as though telling a congregation to rise, "we shall begin." As he spoke, a rumbling echo shook the large open room. On the far side, the matching doors opened wide and two humongous stone giants marched into the room.

Koga ducked his head and scrambled out of the way as they paraded past. They're feet were about as tall as him. Each of the pale-blue stone warriors carried a massive sword that looked like an enormous chef's knife. They were robust with large chiseled chests, small heads with beady stone eyes, and wide flat feet. They halted in the middle of the room.

"What are you waiting for," Bankotsu heard a voice echo from his belt. "Destroy the orb!" It was Tokunishitoru. Bankotsu could feel the Akagawa's lust to destroy like the hunger in his stomach. It was powerful.

"Why not," Bankotsu shrugged. He pulled out the mighty weapon and charged Waruimaru. But as he threw a showering wave of energy at the ancient being, Waruimaru withdrew his large club-like staff and completely dispelled the energy as though nothing were there at all. "Ha," Bankotsu laughed and Waruimaru smiled. He propelled up to meet the man with his sword only to be countered with the staff. _It seems to have some sort of anti-magic abilities. _

As Bankotsu continued to strike at the elderly man, Naraku watched. A giant stepped up behind him, shaking the ground he stood on. Naraku glared annoyance at the overbearing menace behind him. The large oaf lifted his sword and hurled it down on Naraku's barrier. The sword met with a horrible cracking noise, but was not repelled. _These giants are protected by an anti-magic shield. They are more formidable than they look, but they are still of no consequence. They can not penetrate my barrier._

"You can't kill him! He's mine!" Koga slammed a foot into the side of the sword causing it to crash down onto the smooth wooden floor. Then he compulsively hit and kicked Naraku's barrier until he was thrown off. Naraku seemed upset with the whole ordeal and snuck into the shadows to brood his next move.

Meanwhile, Bankotsu struck again and again at Waruimaru, trying in any way he could to disarm him and get the orb. But despite appearances, the old man was incredibly nimble and quick. Bankotsu eventually started thwacking the Akagawa down on him in an attempt to wear him out. A flicker of pink light flashed through the area and struck Waruimaru's staff. _Kikyo._ Bankotsu slammed the Akagawa down on Waruimaru's staff. It was weakened.

"Again!" Bankotsu cried and kept forcing pressure down on the man. Kikyo sent another arrow into the staff and Bankotsu got yet closer to him. Waruimaru shoved his staff up and knocked Bankotsu off. He tapped his staff twice on the ground and the arrows both disintegrated from their lodgings. "That's some powerful magic you're playing with there," Bankotsu nodded at the staff.

"You have no idea," he smiled back. To Bankotsu's surprise, the old man attacked him and waved his staff fiercely, driving Bankotsu back to Kikyo. Bankotsu sent a wave of energy and Kikyo shot an arrow at the same time to disable him. He simply waved his wooden staff and yet again both energies disappeared.

Kikyo's brow furrowed at the predicament. She watched Bankotsu lift his sword and step forward to assault the old man again. Waruimaru looked at them cautiously. Bankotsu's gait seemed to hesitate and then he turned on her. The sword flashed before her eyes and landed on her left shoulder, but stopped. She gasped and her eyes widened in shock. Bankotsu's eyes glazed over.

Kikyo froze. She could feel the sharp points of each tooth as it massaged her flesh and dug into her collar.

"Bankotsu," the name fled off her lips. He was gripping the sword with both hands and his body seemed scrunched and awkward. His shoulders were tight and his leg muscles stiff. His face was contorted and fierce.

A wicked laugh cackled behind them.

"Still underestimating the human race, Tokunishitoru?" The yellow stained eye on the sword focused on Waruimaru. "That's unfortunate. It seems I know you too well, despite your obvious, and may I say quite malicious attempt to prove me wrong. You see old friend, I like to think of myself as a man of understanding. Perhaps only now are you starting to realize why I put Kikyo and Bankotsu together." Waruimaru looked the Akagawa up and down as he inspected the statue-still pair. He smirked. "You can't do it, can you? I'll admit it was very clever of you. But I am regrettably disappointed you still see so little in us, Tokunishitoru." He stepped closer to the locked duo. "Poor Bankotsu. You were willing to sacrifice the lad just to destroy a small crystal." He shook his head and chuckled to himself. The eye glared at him. "Don't give me that look. I suppose you justify your actions because he's already considered dead. But as much as you would like to kill her to serve your rather pathetic purpose, my dear friend, you clearly can't. For as I previously said, I am a man of understanding and I know despite Bankotsu's enthusiasm, you loved your time with young Miss Kagome, didn't you? Got a little carried away at the waterfall I saw. Almost killed your host. Not very good, Tokunishitoru. Which is another reason why I sent Kikyo away. Perhaps you were wondering? It was too good to be true? I'm afraid I saw your plan and sabotaged it with my own. It seems I succeeded." He grinned evilly. "And now I'll answer that question for you, old friend. I put Bankotsu and Kikyo together to control you. You would be wise get Kikyo and her strictly controlled power out of the way so you could use Bankotsu and young Miss Kagome's unbridled spiritual power for a ravenous killing spree of your own, but it seems our young loves have enough of a relationship to pursue their own plans," he grinned at Bankotsu and Kikyo. "Haven't you heard, my dear demon," Waruimaru smiled cruelly, "love conquers all."

"You're so full of it, Waruimaru," the sword spat venomously. "You of all people should see how evil you are, Mister Understanding. Don't try to make yourself sound any better, you piece of scum. I know how many you killed ruthlessly just to get to the orb alone. Two lives is a fair price for your head. It's better than killing everyone here."

Waruimaru's face screwed up into an evil smile.

"You're willing to go as far as to self destruct? Truly noble of you."

"Silence!"

"You are a great and powerful demon, my friend, don't get me wrong. Out to save the world, as you claim. But it appears that you just made a bad choice."

"Don't put the self-righteous act on me you piece of shit, you were going to kill them anyway. You don't care in the least if they love each other, hate each other, or are indifferent, as long as it'll shut me up enough so you can get out with your hands clean."

"Oh please don't bestow me with the credit for making them more than friends, though it seems I may have had some influence. And to your own credit, from the looks of things they needed all the strength of their mutual power to stop you from murdering them both, even if you have your 'good intentions'."

Waruimaru swelled with pleasure at the feat he had accomplished by indirectly saving the couple.

"Dammit this hurts," Bankotsu's eyes cleared and his hands started shaking around the hilt of the sword. The eye narrowed and returned to Bankotsu.

"I'm sorry," the sword said heavily, "but it must be done." The sword shook and pushed down harder on Kikyo's collar bone. She didn't move away, but placed a hand on Bankotsu's forearm as a show of support.

"You got this?" She asked with a smile.

"The fucker possessed me!" He growled indignation. It was the only thing Bankotsu seemed really upset about, considering all of Tokunishitoru's motives. _I should have known that a sword with so much power would not have revealed itself to me without something like this happening._ "Dammit," Bankotsu growled, "if you're going to threaten Kikyo," he sucked in another breath, "at least do it right." He forced the sword off her. "And you just annoy me," Bankotsu hurled an energy wave at Waruimaru. The old man gracefully hopped out of the way.

Kikyo smiled reassuringly as he finally came out of hypnosis. He winked and tried to decide what to do next.

Nearby, Koga seemed to be having serious trouble. Shina was toying with him. The two giants were stomping around the room after him as Shina revealed her power to freeze people in place. She'd never catch him directly, but the half demon would slow Koga down enough so that when the overgrown thugs sliced down with their swords, Koga would barely escape castration and other debilitating losses.

Koga leapt into the air and nearly lost a leg as a sword whisked past him, but Shina's magic was more deadly. His legs froze up in midair. As he came down, he couldn't move and he crashed onto the floor before the tall entranceway. The double doors shook, and Koga spared a pained glance to watch them tingle anxiously. A foot stomped next to him and Koga witnessed the ax finally coming for him.

"Windscar!" A familiar voice sounded behind the large doors.

The doors burst open with a wall of dust kicking up. The energy tossed Koga out of the way of being split in two, but pummeled him down the room. The giant stumbled back at the streaming energy from Inuyasha's sword and fell out of the way. Bankotsu grabbed onto Kikyo and braced as the energy tore through the room.

The dust started to clear as the room settled and Inuyasha's company was silhouetted against the background.

Suddenly the ninja ran up from behind Bankotsu and snatched away his sword as he kept hold of Kikyo. Bankotsu opened his eyes and noticed the sword missing. He glared indignantly at the man in black

"Hey!" he hollered.

An immense power surged up and roared out from the Akagawa as Tadao tried to beat Tokunishitoru at his own game by killing Kagome. A series of cries and expletives escaped the rumbling energy. Inuyasha jumped into the room with Kagome in his arms. He set her down and growled defensively at the man who had outdone him. Bankotsu let out a long hearty laugh. But the ninja then turned on him and lifted the sword. Tadoa's eyes were hazy.

"Oh crap," Bankotsu dashed out of the way.

"My friends," Waruimaru's voice struggled to be heard over the crashing and thundering atmosphere of the room, "I'm so glad you finally made it. Please join us. And just let me know if I can get you anything."

"What did he just say?" Sango gave Miroku a bewildered glance. Miroku shook his head. Kiara landed next to Inuyasha and Kagome.

Meanwhile, Kikyo yanked Bankotsu out of the way as the ninja pursued them.

"Split!" Bankotsu yelled and they parted ways. Bankotsu went left and Kikyo went right. The ninja blasted energy at them. "Stop it, dammit!" Bankotsu throttled him from behind. "Give it back now, ninja man." The sword clattered to the ground and Bankotsu swept down to get it. The ninja rushed on his way as though he had other business to attend to.

"Careful," Kikyo warned as Bankotsu held the sword.

"Look out!" Bankotsu grabbed her arm and jumped out of they way as the giant's sword smashed down into the wooden floor. Bankotsu tested his sword by slashing at the giants feet. The smooth enamel weapon obeyed his inclinations. It was quiet again. He stared suspiciously.

Just beyond them the giant crashed onto its back forcing the young half demon behind it to jump out of the way. She hissed annoyance and pulled out two fork-like weapons: sais. She charged toward Kagome and Inuyasha, dust licking at her heels. Inuyasha flared his anger at Waruimaru, but was cut short by the second half demon. A smile laced across her face as she caught the Tetsaiga with one sai and captured it with the other. She held the sword at her mercy and started twisting her weapons about the blade with a pressure to break it.

Inuyasha gasped, but was quick to transform it back to a rusty blade. Shina looked disappointed. He punched the sai from her right hand. She hissed pain and scratched the other across his face like a claw. Blood seeped out of the incision across his cheek bone. Inuyasha fell back down from her vicious counter.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome landed at his side. "Are you alright?"

"Stay back, Kagome," he stretched a hand in front of her. Shina stealthily approached with a swagger. She looked down at them with large yellow eyes. Inuyasha glanced up in dismay.

"Inuyasha!" Sango's voice rang out as a whipping noise stirred the air behind them. Shina stepped back, aghast. The Hiraikotsu rode the dead air toward Shina in a rampage.

As though summoned precisely on time, a shining dagger twirled through the air and deflected the Hiraikotsu. Sango stood astounded.

"How can that be?" Shippo squeaked from Miroku's shoulder as they arrived on the scene. Sango caught her weapon and smoothed a hand down the side to where the dagger punctured it.

The ninja stepped up from behind Shina and caressed her wounded hand. He cradled it on his cheek and she smiled weakly before allowing him to hold her. She looked like an injured bird he was nurturing.

Kagome couldn't figure it out. They looked sweet enough. Inuyasha stood up beside her. He drew his sword with a scratching sound.

"Wait, Inuyasha," Kagome called. "Don't fight them."

"Why not," Inuyasha paused.

"They're not evil. It's just not right of you to go kill them."

"She's right," Sango agreed. "Come on Miroku, let's get Waruimaru." Sango joined him atop Kiara and they zoomed over their friends.

"Fine," Inuyasha consented, "we'll be right with you."

Waruimaru bowed as the demon slayer and monk landed opposite him. He beamed through his humility at them.

"It is an honor to fight with both of you," he held tightly to his staff. Neither of them responded, but Sango pulled out her Hiraikotsu. Miroku held the beads to his hand. Waruimaru's eyes fermented with sobriety. He lifted his clubby wooden staff and waited.

"Hiraikotsu," Sango bellowed.

"Wind tunnel!"

Waruimaru squinted at the two attacks. His old back buckled as he staggered to avoid the spinning weapon of death and his feet stumbled forward at the beckoning of the vacuum of nothingness.

"Oh my," he commented at the strength of their attacks. Then the old sorcerer pulled out a vile from the leathery interior of his robes. His rickety wrinkled hand wobbled in the sucking vortex from Mirkou's hand. The cap popped off and the liquid siphoned out and splattered onto the ground. The slick liquid slithered quickly to conquer all the floor at Sango and Miroku's feet. Mirkou ignored it and Sango caught her weapon as it came around. _Apparently he had something in mind..._

A victorious smile sprouted on Miroku's countenance as Waruimaru appeared to be getting closer. The whipping wind called the old fumbling man closer...

"Miroku!" Sango called through the sailing wind. He glanced back. Sango was farther from him than he remembered. _Wait a minute..._ "Miroku! You're slipping away!" Her feet slid under her and Sango shuffled to remain standing.

To his horror, Miroku realized she was right. The liquid on the floor was acting as a lubricant and his wind tunnel was actually pulling him toward Waruimaru. Miroku sunk his sandals into the oily surface only to discover his complete loss of traction. He sealed off the wind tunnel while struggling to move backwards. His feet frantically resisted the inertia, but his momentum and dancing feet couldn't be stopped. He plummeted toward Waruimrau. The old man's steady eyes dug into Miroku's.

Thwack!

Miroku catapulted back as Waruimaru smacked him with his staff. The monk skidded across the slick floor with nothing to stop him except...

"Miroku!" Sango yelled.

"Watch out, Sango!"

He slid into her feet and they both toppled to the floor in a spinning oily mess. Sango's hands slipped and dripped with the strange liquid. She couldn't grip her Hiraikotsu. _The fiend!_

Waruimaru smiled at a job well done. Turning his gaze back on the crowd, Inuyasha and Kagome were still busy with his minions, Naraku was nowhere to be seen, Koga was dodging the giants' constant magnanimous attacks, and Bankotsu and Kikyo... _Where could those two rascals have gotten to?_

Waruimaru ducked quickly. He turned and stood, shaking his finger.

Bankotsu had one hand stretched out as he had attempted to push Waruimaru into the oil slick meant for only two. The youth smirked.

"You're reflexes are sharp," Bankotsu complimented, "I'm impressed." He stood alone with his grizzly sword propped on his shoulder.

"You are," Waruimaru's voice soothed. Kikyo's absence somewhat unnerving him, "well I'm honored." He pulled up his staff.

The air rushed under his bangs as Bankotsu bolted to attack. The sorcerer parried every blow with his staff and stayed strategically away from the slippery floor. Bankotsu grew frustrated by his unwavering ability.

Beyond them, Inuyasha managed to dodge the ninja's deadly attacks. The black adorned human was incredibly fast and dexterous. He carried a gnarly curled dagger and was impossible to land a hand on. The worst was when he snuck up from behind. Inuyasha's hair was constantly on end. He had to tell Kagome to leave. This man meant business.

"Windscar!" Inuyasha let one off at the half demon. Shina blocked with an icy white wall that absorbed the oncoming power. The wall clattered into dust as Shina dispelled its power.

"Errr! We aren't getting anywhere with this!" Inuyasha groaned. Koga appeared beside him. "What do you want?" Both canines were panting.

"Koga," Kagome called. The wolf's head perked. "Can you help us distract them. Inuyasha, if we can all attack Waruimaru at the same time, I think we have a shot at defeating him." Shippo jumped up on Kagome's shoulder.

"Good idea, Kaogme," Shippo said proudly, "I'll go tell Miroku and Sango." With that he spread his small body into a large pink ball and floated into the air. A giant curiously eyed him. The brother giant swept at him with his sword. "Eek!" Shippo doubled his efforts to reach Miroku and Sango.

Koga smiled in agreement at Kagome and sped right into Shina, lifting her off the ground, and driving her all the way across the room. Tadao nearly dropped his dagger. The human did his best to chase after the two.

"Well if there's anything he is good at, it's abducting women; I'll give him that much." Inuyasha quirked a brow.

"Come on," Kagome stepped up to him, "what are you waiting for? Koga bought us this time; we have to use it." She drew back on her bow.

"Right!" Inuyasha drew back Tetsaiga for a powerful strike.

Miroku and Sango managed to find safe, nonskid ground and prepared to attack as well.

Completely oblivious to all the conspiracy around him, Bankotsu hammered Waruimau continuously like a nail with his oversized dentures. The sword was behaving again and he wasn't gonna miss his chance. Finally he landed a hefty swing into the wooden club and sawed the teeth of the sword into the pesky club. Bankotsu beamed triumphantly as he thrust the staff out of Waruimaru's hands and cornered him with his sword. Even the Akagawa seemed pleased.

A rumbling foreboding echoed behind them. Bankotsu's breathing was rapid and shallow as he apprehensively looked over his shoulder.

The energy was ubiquitous. Inuyasha's windscar was rocketing directly at him, followed by an arrow, a boomerang, and that monk was trying to suck them into the mess!

"Oh, shit!" Bankotsu's heart skipped a beat. He felt a heavy weight fall onto his feet and he looked frantically back at Waruimaru. The old man was holding him in place! Something was pinning his feet down. _I can't move! He's going to use me like a shield!_

Then over the magician's shoulder, Bankotsu saw her running, as fast as she could. _Kikyo..._ He wanted to tell her to run away. He wanted to tell her to get the hell out of the there because the old goat had finally lost it, but he just couldn't. Part of him was relieved to see her. It was nice to have someone on his side when his own weapon had turned against him.

The crashing energy was so loud he couldn't even hear his own thoughts.

He barely felt two slim arms clamp around his neck before a searing white light bleached away all sight. He clenched his eyes shut. It was so loud he couldn't hear anything, not even the energy blast. A minute passed. The world was white, even behind his eyelids.

Bankotsu suddenly found his other senses. He wasn't just completely pulverized by a huge combo attack. Someone was hugging him. He was hugging someone, someone with very long soft hair and a small frame.

"Kikyo," he said in a normal voice, "that better be you, because if it's not, Waruimaru has a couple of things to explain." He opened his eyes. His cheek was pressed against soft midnight locks. All around them, an opaque pink barrier separated them from the outside world. Waruimaru was standing within the barrier as well. He smiled at Bankotsu and picked up the weight off his feet. Kikyo hadn't moved. She seemed frozen in his embrace. "Kikyo?" She was staring at something beyond him. He strained his neck to see what was behind him.

A sparkling pink arrow appeared to be almost attached to the barrier wall. Kikyo was barely keeping it at bay.

"I believe that was meant for me," Waruimaru commented. He slowly stretched down and picked up his staff off the ground within the barrier. Bankotsu watched him nervously. _What's he doing?_ He inspected the staff, then slowly brought it over to the side of the barrier. Bankotsu's eyes widened. _Don't..._

Waruimaru touched the side of the barrier and it extinguished like a candle. Bankotsu could feel the breath catch in his throat. He even thought he heard an inaudible gasp escape Kikyo's lips.

Then a powerful dull object thrust into Bankotsu's side and he and Kikyo went sprawling onto the ground.

"Ah," Bankotsu sat up on his arm and gazed perplexedly up at the old man. The arrow, true to its mark, was ingrained in the sorcerer's chest. _But why? He knocked us out of the way. _

A hush clouded the room like a fog. Kikyo sat up beside him and stared intently. The old man brought a hand carefully to the projecting shaft as if to caress it. He didn't even bother to remove it. He looked over at Kagome. A smile dazzled them.

"It's not polite to stare," he said, "please, you're making me uncomfortable."

"Strange fella," Bankotsu stood up beside Kikyo.

"Ah! Ahhhh!" Inuyasha screamed in agony. The ninja leapt out from behind him with a bloodied dagger.

"Inuyasha," Kagome grabbed him fleetingly. A deep crimson spot started growing in his kimono. Kagome checked his back to see a deep gash in his lower side. "Inuyasha!" He

collapsed to his knees and grasped his wound.

Sango threw her weapon at the fleeing felon, but he disappeared into the shadows like a phantom.

"Bastard," Inuyasha gurgled and spit out blood.

"Inuayasha, you're badly injured! Don't move!" Kagome applied pressure to the wound.

"Sango, we have to stop Shina and the ninja before we can hope to defeat Waruimaru," Miroku reasoned, "let's go for the half demon first."

"Alright," she agreed.

"Oh goodie," a voice chirped behind them, "me first? I know I shouldn't get excited, but I do love the attention." Shina offered her light smile and cute countenance.

"Don't be so happy, little kitten," a gruff voice threatened behind her, "play time is over!" Koga sprang up from behind her. She threw her arms up and Koga froze in midair. His body hit the ground hard. Tadao walked up from behind them with eyes of evil. He raised his dirty dagger above Koga's eyes and the wolf prince watched in horror as it fell so slowly toward him.

"I don't think so," Kagome's voice rang out. An arrow whizzed past Tadao. The light flashed against his dark irises. With little effort, he slipped back into the shadows.

Inuyasha drew Tetsaiga and stood up shakily. The blood leaked out his abdomen and he bit back the pain screwing up his side. Shina just looked on with a smug expression.

"You take care of this," he dictated. "I'll go deal with Waruimaru."

"Inuyasha," Kagome grabbed his arm, "be careful." He nodded solemnly and proceeded. Koga stood up beside him, sorely rubbing his back and hip.

"You and me both," Koga grumbled. Inuyasha didn't seem up to bickering so he ignored him and continued on to the main threat.

In the neighboring corner of the room, Bankotsu resolved for the same venture. He cocked his head and made his way across the room to Waruimaru. Kikyo had agreed to search for Naraku. The last he saw, she was actually still nearby, but hugging the wall. Bankotsu pulled out the Akagawa and sped his trot to a gallop as he zoned in on the elderly gentleman.

Koga, Inuyasha, and Bankotsu all arrived on three sides of Waruimaru at the same time. The wrinkled white-haired prune was leaning with both hands on his staff and just quietly waiting for them to close in. Bankotsu found it unnerving.

Inuyasha wasted no time in a full out assault. His bare feet stamped against the smooth floor and his heavy panting announced his attack. The windscar fizzled out just as it met Waruimaru's cane. But Inuyasha kept coming. Just when it looked like Inuyasha might be making progress, an old foot slammed into his gut and sent him flying. He was down, but not out.

Koga was quick to fill Inuyasha's place. The wolf sent jab after jab with his feet and fists. Waruimaru took the wailing worse than Inuyasha's storm, but it seemed he had more cards to play. Koga knocked him to the ground with a sickening crack. Then he raised a foot to stomp an end down on the resilient curmudgeon. Suddenly, out of his robes, Waruimaru drew a long slender sword. The blade flashed danger before lancing up Koga's leg. The wolf hollered and fell crippled to the ground.

Bankotsu felt the blood pumping through his ears. The rampant rush of his life force thundering through his veins was exhilarating. He gripped the Akagawa firmly and charged to finish what the others couldn't. Then, off to the side, a streak of black, an eerie shadow. He didn't stop. Waruimaru was close at hand. The old man hadn't even managed to get up yet.

There it was again! The shadow, in and out of view. Bankotsu's breathing shallowed. Something brushed his side. He jerked. A face. So close. _The ninja._ As soon as he'd appeared he disappeared. Bankotsu did a three sixty. He was gone. Then in his fleeting glances around the corners of the room...

A scathing noise like ripping sheets sheered right where he was looking. _Naraku._ The barbed tentacles burst out of his kimono and plunged toward her, toward Kikyo. Bankotsu didn't need time to think, to make his decision. As Waruimaru sat open on the floor, Bankotsu roared a river of energy directly out in front on him. The frothing energy met the thorny appendages dead on at a right angle, shattering them and opening a hole in the neighboring wall. The splintered parts clattered to the ground in a dusty wake.

As the explosion cleared, Bankotsu winked at Kikyo and she nodded back. As the dust settled, Naraku was still standing there. He smiled and exhibited his stumpy arm to Bankotsu. Bankotsu eyed him suspiciously. The arm twitched then regenerated completely after a series of cracking snapping noises. Bankotsu growled irritation.

Something was looming off to his side. He didn't need visual confirmation to know it was the ninja. He was slowly getting closer. His presence was obvious, he wasn't sneaking up, he was walking. Light danced innocently off the edge of his wicked dagger blade. Bankotsu didn't move. His eyes held on Naraku; he didn't blink.

Naraku laughed at his apparent resolve and just cracked his thorny fingers ostentatiously. _He's waiting. He wants the ninja to attack._ And he certainly was. Bankotsu could hear his breaths now. He didn't blink. He refused. Bankotsu's hands kept twisting around the Akagawa's hilt.

Then it happened. A flare of pink flashed at the oncoming ninja. Naraku sent a second attack at Kikyo. Bankotsu retaliated with full force at Naraku's tentacle. A biting pain errupted in Bankotsu's lower abdomen. His face contorted in a snarl. He saw the ninja depart with his red dagger. But Bankotsu refused to take his eyes off Naraku. However, the coward simply vanished with a satisfied smile.

Kikyo was immediately at his side. He didn't remember seeing her run over. Probably was watching Naraku... Worry shrouded the soft curves of her face. As she started digging at his shirt, Bankotsu suddenly noticed the stream of red dribbling down his side. Kikyo tore a hole in his kimono and placed a palm over the angry wound. A muffled pink radiance emanated from her cloth-covered hand as she cauterized the bloody floodgate.

_Shit!_ Bankotsu tackled Kikyo to the ground just in time. A giant's sword swept just over them, causing their hair to sift up in the resulting gust. He barely scrambled to his knees to block the next vertical thrust that would have easily split both of them down the center. Bankotsu felt the rigid teeth of his own sword dig into his supporting palm as the giant's brute strength forced down on his sword. He felt his own teeth grind in his head as he fought desperately to hold the death sentence back. Kikyo struggled under his weight, but managed to snatch her bow and an arrow. The giant was overpowering Bankotsu. She aimed up at her upside down angle at the overbearing statue. She took precise aim. Direct hit! The troll roared in its excruciating pain, staggering backward as it dug a hand into its afflicted eye. In its blundering it fell and collapsed completely.

Bankotsu dropped the strenuous grip on his sword and lurched to his feet. Kikyo slipped out from under him and stood up too. Bankotsu leaned on his sword and exhaled.

"I'll take Waruimaru if you take Naraku," he offered.

"Alright," she agreed. At that, Bankotsu leapt off to join the boys fighting the old magician. Kikyo searched the room for Naraku. The only clue she found was the young demon slayer edging around the room. He wasn't with Naraku though. She frowned and kept searching. It was unlikely that he would move far off. _He wants us all to kill each other._ Kikyo traversed the far ends of the room. There was no hint of the sacred jewel to lead her to him, just a gut feeling.

Then she spotted him. He was on the other side of the room. She hastily drew an arrow and took special aim.

On the other side of the room, Bankotsu vocalized his frustration. Waruimaru's staff proved more irritating with every energy blast it dissolved. The Akagawa was growing restless and insatiable for its desire. Waruimaru's sword turned out to be another of his toys. It stole the health away from others by how much damage it wrought on them. So far, Waruimaru had robbed both Inuyasha and Koga with his energy-stealing sword. But then he started getting serious. He sent his own blasts at them via his staff. They were all unpleasantly surprised when he began using it for more than defense. The Akagawa had saved him numerous times already. Apparently it wasn't ready for him to die yet. _At least it still needs me._

Waruimaru sent a tirade of blasts at Bankotsu. Bankotsu repelled the assault with his own power, when a tingling feeling wiggled up his legs and then his spine. The Akagawa pulsed powerfully. Waruimaru rocketed a large energy ball at him and he retreated. Inuyasha laughed egotistically.

Bankotsu sprinted to the back of the room. His heart thundered like his feet against the floor. His blood hammered in his ears. Something was wrong...

Kikyo's arrow clattered to the ground as it dropped from her pain wrought fingers. The twin giant had snatched her off the floor and was squeezing her in its huge hand twenty feet above the ground. She couldn't even cry her anguish. The monster's fingers mashed around her chest, waist, and thighs. His adamantine rock of a hand was near impenetrable.

Seeing her in the grip of the troll, Bankotsu stampeded down the floor toward her. Kikyo caught a glimpse of him coming to her aide. Then... Kikyo's eye's widened as she saw the lurking danger behind him. The ninja was running at inhuman speed behind him. _He's coming to finish him because he missed the first time._ Kikyo reached back and yanked an arrow out of her crushed quiver. She pulled it back as far as her bow would allow.

Bankotsu saw her draw her bow. He puzzled as she aimed directly at him. _Huh... Too bad, babe. You're gonna have to do something more impressive than target practice to scare me off._ He kept powering forward. Her aim followed. Then she let go. The arrow drove down incredibly fast. He didn't stop. It crossed not more than an inch from the side of his cheek. He felt its purifying warmth against the sensitive skin of his face. Then a muffled scream choked out. Bankotsu briefly spared a glimpse behind him to see Tadao drop his gnarled knife and cradle a skewered bloody wrist.

The troll gave Kikyo a tremendous squeeze, after she attempted to purify its tough anit-magic body, that knocked all the breath out of her. She moaned agony. The giant noticed Bankotsu charging him and crashed his sword down at him. Bankotsu jumped on top of the offending weapon and sprang up higher to chop the giant's other arm off. The force of Bankotsu's blow was powerful enough to send it sprawling backwards.

As the arm fell to the floor, Bankotsu ran down the severed appendage and knocked off the thumb. Kikyo fell free of her captor and gladly accepted Bankotsu's help escaping the crushing drop.

They landed on the floor safely together. Kikyo smiled at him. She took a step only to cry out in stifled pain. He caught her from her fall and pulled her back, an anxious expression clouding his features. She grimaced and bit her lip.

"What's wrong Kikyo?"

"It's nothing," she tried to convince him, "I'm fine." She tried to leave again, but recoiled from her attempts. He held on to her tighter and searched for the source of her pain. She was favoring one leg. He felt down her back for breaks. "I said I'm fine," she insisted. His hand slid down her side to her hip when he felt a weak spot. A crack splintered down from her hip to her knee. She flinched as he touched it. His eyes hardened as he looked at her. She deemed it no longer necessary to hide from him. "I'll be fine," she tried to assure him.

"Dammit!" Bankotsu picked up his sword and blasted the armless troll behind them away. "Are you sure," he looked at her seriously. She nodded.

Across the room, Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was seeing. _He_ was _holding_ her. It made Inuyasha's skin crawl. He felt the need to run over there, do something drastic, yell and scream. And she didn't seem to mind at all!

"Pay attention, mutt!" Koga grabbed Inuyasha and dragged him out of the way of Waruimaru's attack. Inuyasha jolted back to what he was doing. But he couldn't help but steal occasional glimpses of them standing there together.

Across the room, Kagome could see Inuyasha's lingering glances and soulful longing. It was if he wanted to go rush over there and rip her from his arms. But he didn't. He just stood there and spied on them. The brash crude Inuyasha that she'd come to know and love was shut up for some reason. His rude, obnoxious, blunt mouthing was replaced with mellow, cowardly, anger-festering introversion. _He's acting like... like me. He's keeping his mouth shut on the outside, but on the inside he's screaming. Just look at his eyes. Oh Inuyasha... You look so sad. You've suffered a lot, Inuyasha. You've suffered betrayal, ostracization, discrimination, loathing, guile, and fear. But have you ever suffered rejection? Have you, Inuyasha?_

Kagome couldn't take her eyes off him, the man she lived for. He was so strong. Inuyasha could stand up to anything. He would laugh in death's face. But in front of the woman that he loved, the one who's death probably haunted him more than her, he crumbled.

Kagome tried to blink, but strangely her eyelids didn't move. She tried again only to discover that not one of her muscles would respond to her. She tried to yell only to find her voice a twitter at most. Her breathing was limited. Inside her chest, her heart beat pounded. _Inuyasha! Help me._ He wasn't looking. _Help me._ She pleaded inside her mind. His eyes were flickering back and forth between Waruimaru and Kikyo. _Please help me!_

"What's the matter, hon? Stuck on love?" A soft voice whispered behind her.

"What?" Her voice was scratchy and hindered by lack of lip movement.

"Kagome," Shina stepped into her peripheral vision, "you're such a sweet girl. I'm so sorry he can't see it. Or maybe he does, but he wants more than that. Maybe I can help you there."

"What?" Kagome said in a bit higher pitch.

"I think we would have made good friends, Kagome. It was an honor to meet you. I love your hair," she giggled, "but I'm afraid I've been assigned to kill you."

Kagome gasped.

Author's note: Hey again! Oh my, a cliffy. But we're winding down here. Two more chapters left! Tell me what ya' think. :) Until later. Ciao.


	14. Oh Misery, My Love

Chapter 14: Oh Misery, My Love,...

"Shhh... shhh. Poor baby," Shina cooed, "I'm so sorry Kagome. I really am. It breaks my heart. But look on the bright side love, maybe this way he'll appreciate you more. And hope to God he learns his lesson this time, huh?" She laughed sweetly. "The big oaf. You'd think after his first experience with this exact trauma he'd have shaped up. Men," she shook her head disapprovingly, "they never change." Shina didn't look at all abashed about what she planned to do. The confident sweetness still clung to her like perfume and her innocence was pristine. "So babe," she got down to business, "where do you want it?" She held up one sai.

Kagome couldn't even cry. Her face was frozen in the pained sympathy she shed for Inuyasha. None of her anxiety was leaking out of her eyes, curling the muscles of her mouth, or rattling her knees together.

"Inuyasha... Inu..ysaha," she tried to call his attention but her voice was near nothing.

"There's no one to save you, Kagome," Shina said seriously, but not sinisterly, "that's what Kikyo found out too late." Shina's eyes were sincere, calm. It was as if she were just trying to get Kagome to face the facts and accept the truth. Nothing about her was deceiving or tainted with malice. "You don't belong here, Kagome. You know that. You have known it for awhile. You're life is in the future. For your time, the past is the past. There's nothing here for you, love. Only death. So you must also know that something like this would happen. I'm just sorry that I had to be the one to punish you. But really hon, you did it to yourself. You have known all along. I just got short changed because you're such hot stuff that no one else could get you first. Isn't that right?" She sounded like she were trying to boost Kagome's spirit. "Ah, Kagome," she laughed sadly, "it's been fun. I'm real sorry babe. The best I can do for you is make it quick," a tear dripped down Shina's cheek, quickly followed by another one, "and painless."

Shina lifted her hand-sized trident and brought it over Kagome's chest. Kagome felt her heart blaze like fire. It was beating so fast she could barely breath enough to stay conscious. Spit gurgled in the back of her throat because she couldn't even swallow. Inuyasha still stood in her visual range. He was fighting Waruimaru with Koga, Sango, Miroku, and even Shippo. They had all left her. They had all found a place where they fit. Miroku and Sango riding Kiara around Waruimaru, Inuyasha taking his own stand on one side, Koga dashing through like Speed Racer. And watching all of them working separately, but together, Kagome realized the truth. _Shina is right._

At that instant, Kagome felt a deep sense of enlightenment and peace settle over her like a comforting blanket. Her fear, resentment, jealousy... it was all gone. Shina's sai was freeing her. Layer after layer of tissue that it slipped through was another step closer to absolution. Hopelessness, regret, hate... they clouded her eyes and tainted her heart. But it didn't matter now. Shina was going to set her free... _forever_.

So as the blood seeped out of the deep puncture wound and stained her pure white school clothes, Kagome didn't utter a peep. She didn't try to call desperately for help, gag on her own saliva, shudder a dying breath for a young life cut tragically short, or even gulp at the pain. The sudden stabbing, throbbing, aching anguish was just the embodiment of all that she had penned up inside of her. _And soon... it'll be all gone._ _All gone..._

Just when Shina was getting really deep in her rich red flesh, Kagome saw something long, thin, shiny, and cream-colored swoop down over her.

Twang!

Shina's sai clattered to the ground on the other side of the room, blood glistening on its smooth golden surface. Kagome's lackadaisical eyes shifted to discover Bankotsu standing beside her and panting... as though he had run over here. His face was set in anger. Kagome suddenly realized her muscles were free of their deadlock, but her body was weak. Her knees gave out under her and she slumped forward, her eyes fluttering closed. But he wouldn't let her go down. Her face fell into the nook of his neck and she felt his arm hold her up around her back. All she wanted to do was rest.

She opened her tired eyes. One was blinded by the wall of Bankotsu that was propping her up, but the other worked fine. Bankotsu was talking, she could feel the vibrations in his chest rattling up inside his voice box, saying words her blood deprived brain wasn't even interested in interpreting. But her eye could see one thing worth thinking about. He was standing there, across the room, still fighting his pointless battle with Waruimaru. _Inuyasha..._

Bankotsu knew he had gotten there too late. If Kikyo hadn't had told him to go, he probably would have let the girl die where she was standing. She certainly didn't seem too keen on living. So here she was, leaning against him, and bleeding all over him, no doubt. The wound looked deep, even by a cursory glance he guessed it wasn't superficial. He glared at Shina.

"Beat it," he warned. Shina bowed politely and simply walked away. _Huh. She thinks she's killed her. She might be right by the looks of her. Poor kid. _Bankotsu shook her so her head lolled back. Her eyes were glazed over and her mouth agape. Blood was spattered everywhere on her neck, shoulders, and down her chest. He glared in disgust. _What a waste._

A deep rumbling chuckle greeted him as a tall figure lurked in the shadows. The laugh was eerie, but mysteriously quiet. Then he appeared before them, as if by apparition: Naraku. He was condescendingly smirking at him and Kagome.

"My, my," he doted, "I didn't think you had it in you," he smiled, "either of you." His eyes slid over to the young feminine half demon, then back to Bankotsu. "After all you're time as a roaming murderer, a few days with a priestess could make you change your ways. Bankotsu, you truly are pathetic. You let that woman manipulate and control you."

"Ya, well at least I don't look like you yet," he offered a witty reply. "How do you manage to retain your dignity with those worms hanging out of your ass?" Bankotsu cast a look of mock curiosity.

"She'll never be able to love you back, you know." Naraku's eyes were cool and clear. "She will never be able to devote herself completely to you because of her all-consuming obsession with Inuyasha."

"What do you want?" Bankotsu sounded irritated.

"Give Kagome to me," he said simply.

"Um, let me think about it." Bankotsu paused for emphasis. "No."

The girl was doll-like in his arms. More blood started trickling out of the side of her mouth as her milky eyes stared into space. Bankotsu felt ever so slightly perturbed at the sogginess of his shirt. _She's going quickly._

"Oh my, Bankotsu," Naraku mocked, "does Kikyo know you're over here with her reincarnation? I hear she's the type to hold a grudge."

"You're so annoying!" Bankotsu glared. "Shut up," Bankotsu's voice calmed.

At first Naraku seemed taken aback. His eyes shown with something of brief surprise. He'd never been called annoying before. Then he just cackled.

Bankotsu checked Kagome's heart beat. It was still going, but it was weak. The girl was barely hanging on to life. Bankotsu squatted down to lay her out on the floor. Hopefully she would hold on.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open. Her lenses were glassy and she looked almost dead. Her skin was slowly washing out to a sallow milky color. Her lips twitched. Bankotsu leaned in closer to hear what she was about to say.

"Why–why did...d-you save... me?" Her voice cracked.

"God," he sighed, "you really are Kikyo's reincarnation."

Her brow furrowed and she looked confused in her battered state. Her eyes slowly wandered past the man at her side to see a hazy figure lurking behind him. _Naraku..._ He wasn't approaching like he was going to attack, more like he was observing her too. She didn't even bother to glare at him.

"Just look at him," Naraku's cold voice commented, "he's such a miserable fool, that Inuyasha." Kagome tried to pick him out in the crowd fighting in the distant end of the room. "He hasn't even picked up your scent yet, Kagome," Naraku gently mocked, "and your blood is all over the floor. If I do remember correctly," he smiled, "Kikyo had it the same way when she died."

"And you would remember, wouldn't you, Naraku," an icy voice hissed behind him. Naraku barely bothered to look over his shoulder. Kikyo slowly walked up behind him and came to stand beside the kneeling Bankotsu. The evil mastermind greeted the dead priestess with a smile.

"Well it sounds like you two have a lot of catching up to do," Bankotsu stood up with a stretch. "You'll excuse me if I don't stay for the pleasantries." He lifted his great sword to his shoulder and started prancing back toward the big ball of destructive warfare on the far side of the great room. Kikyo smiled as he left.

"Humans are such foolish creatures," Naraku snickered, "He left you knowing you were badly injured. It doesn't appear, in the least that, he cares in the least if you live or die. And here you fell in love with him." Naraku laughed. "You had a man who really did love you and after one fight forsook him completely for a man who really would betray you if given a good enough reason."

Kikyo took Bankotsu's place beside the fallen girl. She put two fingers to the deep puncture in her chest. A crackling light fizzled the tender flesh and sealed the wound. Kagome's dreary dazed eyes watched her.

"Do you know what irony is Naraku?" Kikyo didn't take her eyes from the woman she was tending. "It's funny that you are so self-assured that you can kill me at anytime because you think that I am weak and overconfident. And it goes without saying, I think the same of you... So we have a nice stand off. Both of us are convinced we will be able to fell the other for the exact same reason."

"Enchantingly paradoxical, Kikyo," Naraku complimented, "as always. But I don't believe your quandaries will help you this time."

"What you believe does not concern me," she said frigidly, "leave us."

"I'm merely here to see her off, unlike any of her friends, I actually care if she lives or _dies_... Is that so horrible Kikyo?" He snickered.

Kikyo turned swiftly on her heels and glared daggers at Naraku. A snarling smile curled up one side of his deceptive lips. Kikyo's eyes narrowed and the anger twisted and flared inside her. _That smile..._ She could see it as clear as though it were happening before her again. _"Fool! I had no desire whatsoever to become human. But I'll take the sacred jewel nonetheless, thanks..."_

"Go to hell, Naraku," she said calmly.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha's voice roared over the rumbling atmosphere he was bounding out of. He was hurdling toward them. Bankotsu who stood opposite him, turned to watch the half demon suddenly discover the sweet scent of her blood off his clothes and playfully drifting through the stagnant atmosphere. It may have also had something to do with him briefly mentioning her condition... Koga's head turned too. He sniffed the air and his eyes bugged out. A whirlwind twisted violently behind him to catch up with Inuyasha. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo also seemed suddenly concerned.

Naraku and Kikyo just stood there and watched the herd of them run like in a marathon toward them. Kagome's head slowly tilted to the side to watch him bounding toward her. _Inuyasha..._

Bankotsu watched with dismay as they all stampeded out of there and only he was left with Waruimaru, the ninja, and Shina. After the chaos cleared, he was back on top and rattling all three using the Akagawa.

Inuyasha arrived first. He bounded in and stopped short of Naraku and Kikyo. Anxiety flashed on his eyes, but then he axed the Tetsaiga down at Naraku. The villian didn't even bother to smile as he disappeared and then reappeared on Kikyo's other side. Inuyasha sent a windscar at him to make sure he was at least a little further away, despite the fact that he'd been standing there since Inuyasha first noticed Kagome's blood scent.

Koga dashed in with full force, dust kicking up behind him. He rushed forward to reach Kagome's side when he was instantly repelled. He fell on his butt three feet away as steam wafted off his body.

"What the?" He glared angrily. Inuyasha looked dumbfounded too. Koga had been rebuffed only a step from where he was standing. Inuyasha tried his luck. He felt his body confounded with purifying energy and he recoiled.

"Kikyo," he breathed. "What are you doing?"

Her stony glare barely acknowledged him. She proceeded to look back down at Kagome.

"Kikyo!" he repeated with more shock. "What is this? Revenge? What do you want Kikyo?" Inuyasha's eyes were pained as the fresh scar from seeing her with Bankotsu reopened. He grit his teeth, his small fangs showing at the sides of his mouth. "Don't–," he began, "don't tell me you did this?" His eyes stared at the wet blood on Kikyo's right hand down to the dark scabbed swollen spot on Kagome's chest. Kikyo didn't respond.

"You bitch! Let us see her right now!" Koga was pissed. He had stomped to his feet and stood before her. But she was safely inside her barrier and payed no heed to his worthless threat.

"Kagome!" Shippo's voice cried from above as he threw himself off Kiara's back to land by her side. But the young fox demon hit the purifying barrier with a horrible zap and he shot back onto the ground. His little body was still smoking as he wheezed in breaths.

Kikyo's eyes suddenly narrowed. She turned her head to look at someone. Inuyasha's eye twitched in anger as he decided to follow her gaze. It was then that he saw Naraku.

"Bravo, Kikyo," the dark voice applauded, "maybe I do give you too little credit in your, shall we say, current 'condition'? But I still do have quite a bit of consolation." Then a deep flood of morbid purple miasma burst out of the corners of the room.

"Naraku's miasma!" Sango cried above all their heads.

Inuyasha was stunned at its potency and ubiquitousness. It was quickly conquering all visibility and burning at his flesh even before the purple fumes managed to reach him.

Naraku's hideous cackle sounded throughout the room.

"Or maybe I give you too much credit, Kikyo. Either way, you were right. Our overconfidence is matched. And even though I may not be able to kill you and you can't touch me, I still always win. And to your credit, you still never cease to amaze me with how easily you'll screw over the men you love." Naraku laughed in the mist.

On the other side of the room, Bankotsu looked fleetingly at the cumulus miasma. Waruimaru had some sort of talisman he fished out of his robes just for this. Bankotsu scowled at him and ran away from the enclosing poison.

Inside her barrier, Kikyo slowly drew an arrow. She knocked it into her bow and pulled back slowly.

"Just try it," Naraku sneered. "My miasma is a thousand times more powerful than it was before. Your arrow will simply disintegrate."

Kikyo focused hard, summed a lot of energy into the arrow, and released. It rocketed out of her barrier and speared through the noxious air.

Naraku watched curiously from the shadows. He was perfectly safe in his barrier. And the arrow wasn't even heading for him. His brow furrowed. _That's not even the sacred arrow. She's not trying to purify my poison. What is she up to?_

Bankotsu stood in the center of the room with Koga and Inuyasha. All three were evading the gas for as long as possible, but time was swiftly running out as it swirled dangerously around them, teasing them.

"Dammit!" Koga hissed.

"Any suggestions?" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha!" Sango's voice cried above him. She, Kiara, Shippo, and Miroku were just above them. "Come on!" She called. Inuyasha looked up anxiously. Koga looked too.

"Come on, let's go," he looked at Koga.

The Akagawa pulsed at Bankotsu's waist. He looked quizzically down at it. It started beating, fast, very fast. He pulled it out. Pulse. Pulse. Pulse. Pulsepulsepulsepulpu...

"Wait! What the hell is that?"

Bankotsu looked up at the sound of Inuyasha's voice. Something was coming at them. It was tearing a path through the miasma. Then a flash. _An arrow.._

It shot straight at Bankotsu. His eyes widened as it rushed at him.

Pulse!

He lifted the living sword. It felt like it would have acted even if he hadn't picked it up first.

But then, through the arrow's wake, a cylindrical cut in the miasma, Bankotsu saw her standing there. Her bow still vibrated with the power of the arrow. Her deep eyes were focused.

He lowered the desperately beating sword. He could almost hear Tokunishitoru scream 'NO!' Then...

"Uahh..."

The arrow sunk into his left shoulder and lifted him off his feet. He went sailing into the purple gaseous void behind him. His body flew with the force of the arrow until he hit a column.

Smack!

"Ah.."

His body would have fallen forward if not for the arrow propping him up. His shoulders slumped and the Akagawa hung limply in his hand. His body sagged just above the ground. His head drooped and lolled to the side.

Bankotsu felt a powerful sleep calling him. His whole body felt completely drained. He exhaled, his consciousness swiftly fading. _Kikyo..._

Inuyasha's mouth was agape. Sango gasped and Miroku blinked.

_What?_

Naraku's eyes were wide.

_Why?_

Kagome lugged her heavy body up onto her side and looked up at Kikyo. The woman's hands were shaking and her legs weak. She'd never seen Kikyo looking this bad before. The priestess's knees shook and she almost collapsed, but held her footing. Energy was sifting off her and out lining her in an eerie pink light. She stood to her full height, held her head high, and stared out at the man she had sealed. Kagome blinked and gazed up at her.

"Kikyo..." she whispered hoarsely. The light glowed on the priestess's hard eyes. Kagome reached out to her, but Kikyo refused to look at her.

Across the room, Koga looked wearily over where the arrow had come from. _Did she mean to do that? Yes, she must have. The dead woman has finally lost it. _He looked over at the awe struck half demon beside him.

"Come on, mutt," he grabbed his arm, "or you'll be next." Inuyasha's head jerked over to him. His stare was intense. He shrugged off Koga's grasp and jumped up to Miroku and Sango. Koga followed.

"How do we clear the miasma?" Sango despaired.

"Kagome is wounded and Kikyo is holding her captive so we can't rely on her sacred arrow to save us this time," Miroku sounded resolved. "So there's only one other way now."

"What's that?" Koga pondered.

"Wind tunnel!"

The evil gas syphoned like a twister into Miroku's open hand. He grit his teeth at the infiltrating poison as it started weeding through his veins. It was like sucking up a whole nest of Saimyosho.

"No, Miroku!" Sango yelled at him.

Miroku ignored her cries and continued to suck in the toxin. His head started getting light. He shook it off and kept the black hole open. Slowly, the room started to clear. Miroku swayed as he shut the hole in his hand off. His tired lids sealed off his eyes and he fell unconscious on Sango's back.

"Miroku!" Sango gasped. "Miroku are you alright! Say something!" The monk's breathing was shallow and his heart beat slow. Shippo's young face screwed up in worry as he checked him.

Sango couldn't believe her eyes. She landed Kiara and grabbed the monk in her arms. "Don't you die on me, Miroku! You can't! Don't leave me!"

"Come on, snap out of it Miroku!" Inuyasha slapped him across the face. The monk's head lolled on his neck and he was as lifeless as a doll in his love's arms. Tears started running down Sango's cheeks. She sniffled and buried her face in his kimono. Inuyasha held a pained look on his face. He stood up and glared at Naraku.

"You bastard," his voice was low and feral. Sango appeared beside him. Her tear-stained face was contorted in hate and agony. Koga looked on with respect at the infuriated woman. She deserved her revenge, so he sought to go get his. He snuck into the shadows. _Don't worry Kagome, I'll save you._

Naraku chuckled malevolently. A twisted smile slithered across his lips.

"You should be grateful," he added salt in the wound, "I did it just for him. This way he won't have to be sucked into his own wind tunnel."

"Die Naraku!" Sango hurled her weapon at him with all the force she could muster. The weapon spun so fast it was a blur in the air. Naraku expected it, but didn't move out of the way or even lift his barrier. He stood and watched until he was split in two. His torso fell to the floor and then he simply reassembled himself.

As Naraku pulled himself together, his gaze seemed to focus on something beyond Inuyasha. Risking a glance, the half demon turned back to see the ninja walking up to them, dagger drawn.

"You again," he hissed. "Go away! We're busy!" He hurled a windscar at him. _This is bad. It's only me and Sango left. I have to get to Kagome quick._ The ninja didn't jump out of the way this time. _Huh?_ Inuyasha turned and payed more attention. The fissures of energy blared through the floor, but didn't touch the slippery man. As the air cleared, he was standing between them and creeping forward just as stealthily as before. _Impossible..._ Inuyasha ripped another one across the room with the same result, except he was getting closer with that bloody dagger. Then he bolted forward. The inhuman speed was astounding. The dagger found its way to his chest and burst through his bones.

Inuyasha could hardly scream his downfall. His footing slipped and he crashed to the floor. The ninja peered down on him.

"Inuyasha!" Sango cried. "You!" She screamed in a fit of fury. The ninja looked over at her. She lifted her weapon, but he was too fast. Suddenly a searing blaze of pain ripped across he collar. Sango wailed and fell back. The ninja held his dagger steady. It was stained with black and red blood, the blood of mortals and immortals. He looked down indifferently at them.

"Good work, Tadao," a creaking old voice announced pleasantly behind them, "I think that will do for now, thank you." The ninja nodded to his superior and walked away. The old man stooped down next to the passed out Miroku and lowered his staff on the monk's hand. Miroku's hand twitched and his face flinched.

Then a great blowing noise thundered out of Miroku's hand. The miasma was pouring back into the room. Somehow Waruimaru had managed to reverse the flow of the wind tunnel. The fumes erupted out of his hand like a volcano and melted the ground they touched. Except this time, Sango and Inuyasha were helpless to get away. Kiara roared as the pungent acid air polluted her nose, throat, and lungs. Inuyasha hacked on the burning poison.

_What's going on?_ Naraku glared at his own vapors as they steamed out of Miroku's hand. _My miasma is different for some reason. It's affecting me too._ He lifted a sleeve to his face._ It's destroying everything it touches. Even my barrier is being dissolved. Heh. Another of his tricks._

Nearby, Kikyo looked over her shoulder at Kagome. The girl had slowly regained full consciousness, though she was still weak. If at any point during her recovery, she had been subjected to Naraku's miasma, she would have easily succumb, despite her normal immunity to it. Kagome watched the dull poison eat slowly away at Kikyo's barrier. If she didn't do something fast, they would all die in here.

"It's as I feared then," Kikyo suddenly spoke. Kagome looked up at her.

"Huh?" Kagome sat up on her palms. Kikyo looked down at her.

"Waruimaru is capable of some of the most powerful and heinous sorcery known to our kind."

"He is?" Kagome looked seriously up at Kikyo.

"And he has played his game very well. He has used us all."

"What do you mean, Kikyo? What can we do? Just tell me what to do. We have to stop him!"

"Waruimaru has put a spell on the miasma. It will brainwash all who inhale it's poison. No one will be able to survive this. We will be as mindless slaves to carry out his bidding on this world."

Kagome gasped.

Naraku stared at the women. He heard Kikyo's words. He had to admit that even he was surprised by the old man's cunning. _So he gathered the strongest beings of a wide range of abilities together in order to assure his safety forever. _Naraku's gaze fell on Bankotsu pinned to the mighty wooden column. The youth's obsidian braid and bangs blew softly in the miasma's breeze. His eyes were peaceful and his mind drifting through the restful land of sleep. Some miasma billowed around his feet and brushed across his clothes. _What was that? It doesn't even effect him. _

One brow perked on Naraku's sly countenance. _So that's why she sealed him. It seems that he alone will survive this. And he'll be safe forever because not even Waruimaru can remove her spell. Only she can. How clever, Kikyo. You think he'll be happier dreaming than in hell with you. How typical._

The barrier around Kikyo and Kagome was quickly fading. Naraku played with the idea of what to do next. Then a strange shadow caught his eye on the other side of Kikyo. It was Koga. Hate was boiling in his eyes. _He plans to kill Kikyo._ Naraku growled irritation. _The fool plans to kill Kikyo as his last revenge before he dies. The miasma is getting to him. How frustrating._ Naraku called his servant via telepathy. _Hakudoushi. Come out and kill Waruimaru._

Kagome's eyes darted about apprehensively as the barrier started closing in. Kikyo pulled out another arrow.

"Kagome," she said her name, "can you fire an arrow?"

"I can try," the girl sounded confident.

"Stand up."

Kagome tried to get to her feet, but Kikyo had to drag her up. Kikyo recoiled in pain as the fracture in her leg splintered further.

"Kikyo! Are you alright?"

"Never mind that now. Our one chance is to hit Waruimaru's talisman. It's the only thing protecting him from the poison. Without it, he'll have to break the spell."

"Alright," Kagome nodded at the near impossible task. She picked up her bow and shakily drew an arrow. Kikyo drew back on her own.

"Wait until the barrier disappears. If you don't your arrow will be less effective."

"What about Inuyasha and the others? Will they be ok?" Kagome finally revealed her pent up worry.

"This is our best chance. If you care for the lives of your friends, you will wait."

Waruimaru stood on the other side of the room, through the misty atmosphere and watched them. He waved like a neighbor and grinned evilly. He pulled the small necklace with the talisman over his head and hid the it in the folds of his clothes over his heart.

Kagome glimpsed a scowl grace Kikyo's countenance.

"What's wrong Kikyo? There's something you're not telling me."

"Just focus on this now."

That's when Kagome saw him. Koga was sneaking up on all fours on Kikyo. His eyes were glazed over, the miasma had dissolved some of the skin off his face so his muscle showed, and he was foaming at the mouth. The sheer ferocity of him made her scream to her counterpart. He looked like a zombie.

"Focus!" Kikyo yelled.

To Kagome's pure horror, more of her corrupted friends started stumbling toward her out of the creepy purple mist. They all had patches of skin missing and all their mouths hung open with bits of saliva running out. Especially Inuyasha. He looked rabid. _Inuyasha..._ Kagome felt her heart skipping excitedly and her breaths come rapidly. _I have to hold on to free them. I have to... to wait for the barrier to fall to give us all our best opportunity of survival. _But as she looked at them, it appeared that they too were merely waiting for the barrier to fall.

"Kikyo..." Kagome sounded scared. "They're closing in all around us!"

"Stay focused!" Kikyo's voice was authoritative. Kagome gulped and tried to hold her shaky clammy hands steady as her slowly deteriorating friends scratched at the barrier, pawing it for weaknesses.

The barrier fell with a cracking noise. It busted apart. Kagome shrieked as Inuyasha approached with hunger in his eyes and Koga uttered a low guttural growl. The miasma flooded in too, scratching and clawing for them just as much as her friends.

"Kikyo!" She felt the hair rising on her arms and neck.

A ripping noise sheared out from the side and a huge bristly brown tentacle rammed into Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku. Koga snarled and leapt at them. Kagome flinched. He was suddenly plucked out of the air by another gnarled appendage and smacked against the wall. _Did... did Naraku just save us?_

Kikyo let her arrow fly, shortly followed by Kagome's. Waruimaru didn't even move. A shattering noise meant they had successfully hit their target. Both arrows landed in the old man's flesh. Now he sported a total of three sacred arrows in his old wrinkly chest.

As though instantly, the miasma cleared.

"Thank you for that, girls," Waruimaru smiled pleasantly, "I'm sure you're friends will too, not to mention Narak—" the old man stopped. A strange light flashed off his chest. Then it disappeared and Waruimaru fell face forward onto the ground. Behind him, stood a small boy in a white kimono hold a long sharp spear. Hakudoushi. He laughed down at the old man. Waruimaru's face turned on its side to look at his assailant. "That's quite rude you know," the old man sounded weak, "my dear boy, where are your manners?"

"Don't tell me you've been fighting this old geezer this whole time?" Hakudoushi looked disappointedly at all the people in the room. "What a joke."

Waruimaru chortled cheerfully. Hakudoushi scowled severely at him.

"Why my young man," he smiled, "you are quite the comedian."

"You think so," Hakudoushi said angrily before wacking on the head with the butt end of his spear. The old man went suddenly silent.

Naraku appeared beside Hakudoushi and stretched out a slender tentacle and removed a small glass ball from the inside of his robes.

Meanwhile, Kikyo left Kagome in the scattered mess of her unconscious friends. They were all fine, and since the miasma was gone, they were all improving. But Kagome just watched Kikyo fumble her way across the room on her bad leg. She was making her way through the debris and leaning heavily on her bow. She stopped when she reached the pillar holding Bankotsu. She reached up, stretching out her bad leg, and standing on her toes. Finally her pains were rewarded when her hand slipped over the arrow lodged in his shoulder. Kikyo squeezed her hand around it and it disappeared. She slunk back on her bad leg and waited for him to fall.

Bankotsu's body shifted forward and then slumped down into her arms. She settled down on the floor hugging his head against her and resting her chin on top of his head. She brushed his bangs out of his eyes and rubbed her hand across his cheek.

Kikyo felt the anxiety eating away at her nerves. The sealing arrow was only meant for demons. She'd never used it on a human before. She relied on the Akagawa's demonic power to make it work, but it was still so risky. The fact that he had lived through the miasma without any sign of damage was good, but it was possible that he simply wouldn't wake up. She had made sure the arrow was as powerful as she could make it.

His body was heavy and lifeless, even though still warm. She waited, and waited. _Please wake up, Bankotsu._ Kikyo batted away despair, and comforted herself by gently nuzzling her face against his. _Bankotsu... you wouldn't let me kill you, would you? No._ She answered herself. _So wake up..._ She waited longer. _Bankotsu... _

His eyes slowly fluttered open and it didn't take him long to realize where he was. The Akagawa was still in his hand. He shifted in her arms for a more comfortable position on his back. He grinned up at her. She blinked down at him.

"Don't stop," he prompted, "it feels nice." Relief flooded her eyes and a smile shakily broke her features. "I can pretend to be asleep again," he offered. She curled over and hugged him tightly. He was surprised. "Kikyo?" Finally her grip loosened. "You ok?"

"Are you?"

"Of course," he wore a genuine expression.

She smiled.

The first thing to catch Inuyasha's dreary eyes when he awoke from the strange spell was Bankotsu laying in Kikyo's arms. His mouth twitched and his brow furrowed in pain. He stood up, a growl congealing on his lips. But then a soft touch reached and grabbed his hand. He shot a glare down at the perpetrator, only to discover Kagome. An understanding smile graced her features and she seemed to see through him.

"Don't do it Inuyasha," her voice was quiet, "I know he's a jerk, but look," Kagome could see them sitting so contentedly together, "he's good to her."

"What she sees in him is completely beyond me," a eavesdropping voice squeaked by them. Suddenly Shippo appeared. Kagome didn't seem to mind.

"Honestly, I don't have any idea how he did it," Kagome commented, "but he can't be all bad if she likes him so much."

"He-can't-be-all-bad," Inuyasha mocked, "just look at him. He's tricked her somehow. How can she possibly... How could she? Something is wrong." Inuyasha's voice was in disbelief.

"Isn't it obvious, Inuyasha? She dumped you," Shippo stated, "she probably got sick of you hanging around Kagome all the time or something."

"But she..." Inuyasha's voice drifted off.

"... betrayed you? Yeah, she did." Koga elbowed Inuyasha in the side.

Bankotsu stood up and stretched. Kikyo got up beside him and noticed the others starting to come to. Inuyasha was grumbling about something and Koga seemed equally irritated. Even Sango and Miroku were bickering with them. Kagome looked lost in the feud. A big 'save me' sign was stamped across her forehead.

Bankotsu laughed at them. Then he noticed Naraku escaping with the orb.

"Oh crap," he sobered up. He swung the sword down and a blurred mass of energy wavered over to the selfish half demon. Naraku turned in time to see the river swarming at him, and barely lifted his barrier. Unlucky for him though, Kikyo's arrow was quick to pop his bubble. The energy smashed down on him and rearranged his body particles. The orb broke into a million pieces.

The sword pulsed in his hands. Bankotsu peered curiously at it. His eyes widened. The sword began to sift into mere particles, starting at the tip. The mighty Akagawa was disintegrating until nothing but the hilt was left.

"Thank you," Tokunishitoru's voice sounded relieved. The red eye slowly closed and the hilt lost its luster. The dust particles floated through the air looping into the shape of a dragon, then it was gone completely.

The room was quiet. Bankotsu looked disappointedly at the sword hilt.

"Ah, damn," he sighed, "did you see that?"

"He did it!" A young voice squeaked from where Kagome was, as the little fox demon looked on.

"The Orb of Douou is gone," Miroku marveled.

Apparently everyone was alright in Kagome's corner. Their skin had gone back to normal and everyone was looking better.

"Naraku, you bastard!" Inuyasha made his presence known. Naraku's face was barely recognizable as it was the only remaining piece of his body and the rest of him was swirling together. Inuyasha picked up his sword and lunged forward

"He's mine mutt face!" Koga sprinted ahead of him causing Inuyasha to catch his sword before he cut through the wind scar.

"Dammit Koga!" he cursed.

Kagome was glad to see things go somewhat back to normal. Waruimaru wasn't moving on the ground and she hoped that they could let Shina and Tadao go. But maybe they could get Naraku.

"Kohaku!" Kagome heard Sango scream to her brother. The lad had been lingering around the area, but hadn't acted until now. He slung his weapon at Koga, catching the wolf around a leg with the chain. Koga crashed to the ground at the large double-door entrance. He growled as he threw the chain off him. Then a strange feeling loomed behind him. The hair on the back of his neck rose as he glanced behind him to see the source of the foreboding power.

Sesshomaru stood in the open doorway. Koga recognized him immediately. He stood regally and calmly watched the procession before him.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha growled.

The elder brother ignored him. But something did seem to perk the stoic demon's attention. Shina ran across the back of the room with Naraku's baby in her arms. Sesshomaru watched Naraku's face go pale. Shina ran over to Waruimaru and knelt down beside him. The old man suddenly got up. He brushed off his clothes and looked around at the stunned audience. His eyes caught on Sesshomaru.

"If it isn't the first son of the dog general," Waruimaru sounded very pleased. Nothing about his countenance would suggest he was stabbed through the back and had three sacred arrows skewered through his chest. Waruimaru drew an aside to Shina and held the baby in his own arms. "You'll have to excuse me," he apologized, "it's been quite a while." He looked down at the baby briefly, then back up to Sesshomaru. "You're father would be very proud."

Sesshomaru refused to reveal his reaction. He just stared. Shina and Tadao stood at both of Waruimaru's sides.

"You look just like him," Waruimaru kept on, "he was a great man, rest his soul. Poor Inuyasha never got to meet him," his old eyes traced over to the half demon, "but I think he would have approved of you."

"Would you shut up," Inuyasha said like he couldn't believe how long the geezer had been going on. Waruimaru frowned.

"He was classy. Too bad you didn't get the chance any for it to rub off on you."

"If you want to die, you could just say so," Inuyasha snarled and leapt forward.

It was on. Bankotsu watched with utter delight flickering in his eyes as the battle resumed. With nothing left of his sword, he shrugged, dropped the dull hilt, and jumped into the action. He threw swift punches at Waruimaru and the occasional kick, but the sorcerer was virtually untouchable. Even Koga couldn't get a hit in on him. The old man was better at guarding the baby than Naraku, but that wasn't necessarily what Bankotsu was aiming for. Shina and Tadao were constantly surprising everyone too. Shina would freeze people and Tadao would sneak up undetected.

Inuyasha screamed his blasting intent and the windscar surged toward Waruimaru and the baby. Shina stood back and waited at the edge of the strike zone so she could finish her job on Kagome. But as the sneaking half demon stood at the ready, a hand pushed her from behind and she staggered into a fatal fall. She tried to scamper out of the way of Inuyasha's oncoming blast, but she wasn't fast enough. And to her dismay, Waruimaru wasn't close enough with his staff to save her. She screamed. The blast subsided and she lay with a large scar splitting her abdomen in two. Her eyes were blank and her body limp.

Inuyasha was in shock. Waruimaru looked sadly down at the young woman. The deep red stained her beautiful white-blond hair. Tadao rushed to her side and grabbed her hand. He delicately scooped a hand under her head and propped her up. She didn't respond. Glistening tears trickled at the sides of his eyes and red veins laced into the interior of his eyes.

Tadao shook with grief and cradled her in his arms. If there was any time in his life he could have screamed, now was it. But, nothing would thunder out of his lungs or echo through his desolate voice box. He found himself, as always, restrained. Then he picked her up and ran out of there. Inuyasha looked on, a regretful face depressing his rage.

Kikyo watched him race away. She saw the tragedy unfurl, but was too late to do anything.

Bankotsu kept on his assault. Waruimaru got a one minute time out, but that was it. Others like Koga were unwilling to observe such an offering and kept the old man going. And soon enough the bustling ball of brutality resumed. Eventually, Bankotsu lost his sense of discrimination and just started throwing a fist here or there. It didn't really matter because everything was far too busy for anyone to notice, and he did find it quite enjoyable.

Bankotsu had just landed a nice right hook on Waruimaru when a sickly warm feeling gushed up his back. He twisted his torso until he was shocked to find his blood pouring down his white clothes. He gasped and his feet gave out under him. He crashed onto his back and a blazing sensation drove him to wince and bite down hard. When he opened his eyes again, the blood was leaking through the front of his uniform too. It flowered out from one long diagonal slash across his torso. He blinked and looked above him to see a smug pale face looking down at him. Hakudoushi. The kid was holding his spear and grinning malevolently.

"Can't get up? That's too bad. Human flesh is so fragile, so worthless," he savored every word, "so weak. You didn't actually expect to live after what you did, did you? Naraku doesn't like traitors, didn't you know?"

Bankotsu chuckled sarcastically.

Hakudoushi stiffened. An awful delighted smile slipped across his lips. He turned marginally and looked behind him. Bankotsu followed his gaze with a disconcerted stare. Kikyo stood just behind the small white child. Her face was dull and indifferent as she stared down at him. Her eyes were focused and dark.

"Heh. Kikyo. Looks like you got here too late, as usual." The kid's horrible smirk dared her to make a move. "Just go ahead and try it. There's nothing you can do now. You can't save him and you can't kill me. As we speak Naraku and his heart are safely out of the grounds. So go ahead, take your best shot. What do you possibly hope to accomplish? Go sulk in your misery. You're worthless and incompetent, and you don't even know it."

Kikyo slowly stretched out a hand to Hakudoushi. He watched her with a cocky bemused smile. Her slender fingers gripped his face. He wore a vapid expression, then his eyes seized with panic. He blinked rapidly and his eyes rolled back in his head and his mouth fell agape. A strange blue light illuminated his face, then Kikyo's fingers closed on a streaming blue tailed ball of light. She drew his soul from his head and Hakudoushi's lifeless hand dropped his spear. Kikyo's face flared anger as she suddenly smashed her fingers together and the exposed half of the soul burst like glass. Small pieces showered the ground, then vaporized. The remaining broken soul bled it's misty essence into the room. Hakudoushi's fell blankly to his knees before his body slopped to the side and dropped to the floor with a sick crumple.

Bankotsu's eyes were wide as he watched the child fall.

"HOLY SHIT, KIKYO!" Bankotsu's eyes darted up to her.

A disgusted glare tugged at her face as she eyed the fallen incarnation. Then her eyes fell back on him. He didn't know what to say so he just gawked at her. She fell to her knees beside him and gently touched the saturated red of his kimono. She grimaced and then unfolded the wet cloth revealing a gnaw-edged gash ripping across his chest.

Bankotsu watched her face as she exposed the wound. The light left her eyes and she looked grave. A small hand landed on the center of the ruffled flesh and he winced as she started cauterizing it.

"Kikyo," he lifted a hand to her purifying fingers. She didn't react, but kept burning the oozing muscle and bone. "Kikyo," he repeated softly, "it's ok. It happens, remember?" Her eyes looked pained as he smiled at her.

Someone approached from behind her and Kikyo's pain ridden eyes shifted angrily to the side. Bankotsu recognized the tall handsome demon to be Inuyasha's brother.

"You're wasting your time. You can't save him, priestess. An inane murderer has no chance at salvation." His voice was cold and cutting.

"Do you think your soul will fare any better, demon?" Kikyo turned marginally on her heels with acid in her voice and anger dancing in her eyes.

"Yeah," Bankotsu looked at Sesshomaru, "I tried that line on her earlier too and it went just as well." Bankotsu offered his sympathy to the demon lord.

Sesshomaru ignored Bankotsu and just stared condescendingly at Kikyo. It was clear she wanted him to leave, so he demurely walked on.

When Bankotsu looked back, Kikyo was staring at him again. She seemed so calm and sad, like she was used to this kind of thing, but still refused to accept it. She sighed.

"It's was fun playing hero with you, Kikyo," he smiled. "Too bad it had to end so soon."

She offered a weak smile and wiped some blood off his face.

"I am fond of you," her eyes were forlorn.

"I know," he lost his playfulness. A comfortable silence passed between them. "Don't follow me," he suddenly spoke. She perked up. "I know that look in your eye," he looked at her.

"I don't belong here either," she said somberly.

"If you really believed that you would have died that night, instead of run away into those bandits."

"I'm not running anymore."

"Yes you are," he sneered, "just in a metaphorical sense this time, you sneaky girl."

"Hell is my prison, Bankotsu. It's where I am destined to be. It always has been." Her eyes were soft and reflective. "I think I'm finally ok with that."

"Please don't," he pleaded, "don't, Kikyo. Just wait." He chocked on some blood. "Wait... wait... wait." Bankotsu swallowed hard.

"I've waited so long," her eyes longed.

"I know," he chocked. His breathing was labored and blood spurted out of the sides of his mouth. "Will you wait? Will you wait for me... because I asked you to?"

Her eyes wavered. Pain swelled in her face. She lowered her face down to his and nestled a gentle kiss on his lips. She sat back up.

"That's what I like about you, K-Kikyo," he whistled through a smile, but then his chest seized in a coughing fit. He hacked up blood. Kikyo did her best to comfort him, but he was dying.

Bankotsu lurched in her arms and spat up more blood. Then his body relaxed. She brushed his sweaty bangs out of his face and looked at the small smudged cross on his forehead. His face was peaceful. His body calmed. _He isn't..._

_Bankotsu?_

"I'm so sorry, my dear," a soothing voice cooed above her. Waruimaru peered down at her. "I never foresaw this for you. I really did want you to be with him for as long as you both would have it. But perhaps I can help you there," he rested a comforting hand on her shoulder. She held Bankotsu in her arms and looked up at the old man. "Give me your life Kikyo," he held up a small bottle. "And I can promise you that you will see him again." Kikyo's hollow eyes looked up at the old man's offer. "You and I both know if you wait too long you will have less of a chance to find him. You may never find him again. This is your best shot. If you wait you may as well never see him again, even in a million years. After all," he smiled, "hell is not to be underestimated." She looked away. "Look at the positives, Kikyo. I only need the death of one priestess, and the killing force of one. If you provide your life, Kagome can live on."

"You seek the sacred place?" Her voice was unfeeling.

"Why, yes," he smiled politely, "I wish to rest there. But you don't. Let's help each other."

Kikyo placed Bankotsu's body gently back down on the ground. His eyes were closed as in sleep. She stood up before the ancient being. Her blank eyes stared through him.

A sinister smile hid in his innocent complexion. He uncorked the bottle and held the open mouth toward her. A small vacuum sucked at her, but didn't ruffle her clothes or disturb her long obsidian hair. It sucked at her spiritual power. Kikyo stepped forward and stretched out her hands before her. Pink light exploded out of her palms. Waruimaru staggered back at the power. But he stepped back up and tried to capture the purity.

The energy bit at Waruimaru's very being. It was so strong that he felt himself being purified. But it wouldn't matter in a moment. He would have all he needed for a clean easy way into heaven. With this last bit of energy, he would have absolution.

Kikyo's hands stretched out and cupped over Waruimaru's hands on the bottle. He flinched at the sheer power flowing through her. _How can she have so much power left?_ The bottle started overflowing with liquified energy. Waruimaru's hands shook, spilling more of it.

The intensity heightened as the remaining souls started slipping out of her. She closed her eyes and felt them start leaving her one by one. The air around her whipped up and around. Her power was disturbing the very atmosphere.

Waruimaru smiled victoriously. _Yes.. Yes... Yes! Her souls are leaving her. She'll die very soon._

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha screamed over the mounting energy. Her face slowly turned to look at him, a blank expression masking her feelings. The souls started pouring out of her.

_No!_

"Inuyasha!" A voice wailed behind him. _Kagome!_ The ninja had come back. His mask was torn off and his face was contorted with insanity and malice. He held his dirty dagger to her neck and held her hostage. Koga charged to the rescue but Tadao just dug the dagger closer to her artery. She screamed.

Kikyo saw Inuyasha make his choice. He turned on her and went to Kagome. She smiled. _Now you understand._ Kikyo blasted the rest of her energy at the old man. He staggered back and the arrows lodged in his chest disappeared completely from the power of her purification.

Waruimaru glanced fleetingly for where they could have gone, then cursed. Kikyo barely stood on two feet. Her shoulders sagged and her hair clouded her eyes.

"What? How could this happen?" Waruimaru strained to discover what could have happened.

Meanwhile, Tadao held Kagome hostage, putting everyone on edge. Watching all the worried faces, Tadao felt guilty. Inuyasha's face strained with agony at the thought of losing her. Shippo and Sango looked equally desperate and Koga looked infuriated.

Tadao stifled the nauseating pain shuffling through his guts and clogging his throat. Shina was dead. His dream was dead. It was burning him alive and no one cared. Shina was gone. And she was the only thing that ever mattered. He could feel the fire ravaging through his lungs and scorching his nostrils. The fire of hate. It was more powerful than anything he'd ever experienced. Loss. It was soul sucking and eviscerating. Even now, with the soft tenderized flesh of the young innocent miko strapped against him, he could only feel the horrible screams of Shina's last breaths echoing in his heart. Kagome's life was bound to nothing but his dagger. He was... the greatest ninja in the world, infallible at his trade. He was the perfect killer.

Tadao swallowed hard and edged the knife into Kagome's delicate neck. Inuyasha whirled out his sword and waved it threateningly. Tadao inclined his eyebrows. _So what? What are you going to do? You can't do anything. You're helpless. YOU'RE ALL HELPLESS! HOW DOES IT FEEL? TELL ME!_ Tadao's countenance flashed pure rage.

Koga charged forward. Tadao shoved the knife along the slender circumference of Kagome's neck and stopped at the center. The lustrous red fluid dripped a single line down Kagome's neck, hugging the slick tender pale skin and slipping beneath the brutalized folds of her school uniform. Koga abruptly stopped his initiative. His eyes blazing with fear and frustration. Kagome whimpered and closed her eyes, arching her neck back, as a single tear massaged into the desperate sweat layering her skin. Her body shook helplessly with fright and her muscles twitched compulsively.

Tadao was composed. All were at his control. He was in control. He had say over life or death.

But why? Why couldn't he save her? The power, the sheer power, was not in his control. He was helpless as she had fallen into the mutilating saws of energy that had dissevered her. And the other half demon, the same that was at his mercy this very instant, was responsible for her annihilation. His sweet love. His joy. The one he kept breathing for. The only one who understood him when he was born mute. His baby was no more.

Tadao felt his eyes start drowning in salty baths of tears. Thinking about her, not thinking about her, it felt like razors searing through his heart. The emotions flooding out of him would leave an emptiness that could never be filled again. Everything he had ever done, he had done for her. What could he do now?

Kagome choked on her own saliva as the greasy dagger precariously pressed against her voice box. Tadao looked at the meshed sweaty hair of the young lass. Her eyes were wide with the emptiness of desperation. Inuyasha's eyes told the same story. Koga snarled with a maddened heat of strangled fury. Sango cried the too familiar song of loss. Miroku's mouth drooped and his eyes yearned for reconciliation. Shippo wailed grief. Tadao looked at every single one of them. And just beyond the group. The blood spattered mercenary looked expressionless. The dead priestess grasped on to determination, but not for life... it was something else. And then Waruimaru. Surprise. That's all he had. And after looking at all of them, he realized something... _They'll never understand._

Tadao shoved Kagome back into Inuyasha's arms and lifted the dagger to himself. He drove it deep into his own heart and fell forward dead.

"Uh!" Sango gasped.

No one could say anything for a moment.

"He took his own life!"

"He was overcome by grief at the loss of his own partner," Miroku suspected. Kagome turned, weakly dabbing her pale fingers to the open slit across her neck, and viewed his corpse. He was merely a dark shadow. That's all he'd ever been. He'd never had a real existence of his own. _How tragic._

"How horrible," Kagome pitied him. She turned to discover Waruimaru attacking Kikyo. She gasped. "Oh no! Kikyo's in trouble!"

Waruimaru threatened and cursed at Kikyo. He tried desperately in any way to provoke her, but the woman was as lifeless as a doll. He snarled.

"I'm disappointed. Without your love to save you, you are nothing, Kikyo, just the shell of a woman." Kikyo didn't respond, but barely held her footing. "Goodbye, Kikyo."

Kagome fired an arrow down at the evil human. Kikyo glimpsed the arrow coming down at him. _NO! _

Kikyo abruptly stepped forward and shoved Waruimaru out of the way. The old man was stunned she could even walk.

Kagome gasped.

"What is she doing!"

The arrow hit Kikyo in the chest and she crumpled to the ground. Her head fell back and landed on something soft. She struggled for consciousness against the suffocating fatigue.

"Dammit, Kikyo," a weak cracking voice muttered, "you're just pissing everyone off today aren't you?"

Kikyo's eyes bugged as she realized who was speaking. She forced herself up. _It can't be..._ There he was, peeking at her through blood stained eye lids: Bankotsu.

"You're alive," she breathed with what was left of her voice.

"I was trying to be indiscreet," he smiled. She dragged her body over next to him.

"I was sure you were gone," she breathed.

"Don't count me out yet," he smiled. Bankotsu looked up at the ceiling. His brow furrowed. "Hey... Isn't that Sesshomaru?" Kikyo looked up. The demon plummeted down from the air. His sword was drawn, his posture ready. Waruimaru looked up. He gasped as his bottle of purity broke in his hands.

_Noooo! _

Sesshomaru's sword claimed his old dried up life.

Author's note: Heeeeeeeeeeey everyone! I'm sorry this took **so** long, but I've been on vacation for like five weeks now. I was pleased to get five reviews on the last chapter, but I'd say there was quite a misrepresentation when considering how many hits I saw. Anyway, one chapter left on this one! And don't worry, I won't take nearly as long to update it. Promise. :)


	15. What's Left

Chapter 15: What's Left

"Uu–ahhh–ha," the old man hacked. His deep sucking breaths taxed the air. His eyes were growing dark. "Why," he gasped in more air, "did you– steal my–my dream, Kik–Kikyo?"

"You can not cheat your way into the sacred place," her stony eyes were unforgiving.

"You gave me what I wanted though," he coughed. "The blessing... your purifying power. I'd– thank you, but it seems you've condemned me to hell." His weary eyes closed. "And for now, fellows," he wheezed, "I bid you adieu. But I'm sure I'll be seeing you all very soon."

Waruimaru released his last breath. Silence clouded the room. Sesshomaru sheathed his sword and merely walked out.

Kikyo drooped her head and mildly looked at the young man on her lap. He was the freest person she knew. And he was dying. Was her freedom dying with him? She couldn't say. The thing that scared her most was not that yet again a man would steal her freedom, but that this time she didn't care if he did.

Kikyo pulled back the bangs from his tired eyes and slowly traced her fingers through his hair. She lightly pressed the back of her hand to his cheek. He was getting cold. _There'll be no reawakening from sleep this time. He's leaving me. _A grimace wobbled on her lips.

He tried to smile. The cheer didn't rub off on her.

"Give my best... to Naraku," he controlled his cough with great difficulty.

Kagome and Inuyasha watched them together. Tears slipped down Kagome's face. Inuyasha just observed, an indiscernible expression lurking on his face.

"Alright," Kikyo breathed.

"Good," he relaxed his eyes.

"Take care, Bankotsu," she whispered.

A contented smile perched on his lips. He shifted his head to the side in her palms and released a heavy breath.

Kikyo could feel his presence leave. His soul had gone. Her eyes hollowed. She blinked. She delicately slid his head off her lap and rested him on the floor. He looked so calm, cocky, and content. _Huh,_ she smiled to herself, _he really is always cheery._

Kikyo stood up, without a moment's glance at the onlookers, and walked out. The arrow in her chest throbbed and her leg hurt like hell. She had no souls to speak of, other than a remainder of her own. Her eyes were heavy, as was her heart.

She stepped outside the temple. The sun was drooping in the sky, bleeding it's life's light out on the world. The moon was faint, smiling from his distant blue abode. The sun merely hovered and waited in all its beauty, allowing the sunset to tuck in the night and bring the moon back to life.

Kikyo left the valley and all the barriers behind. Her quiet feet padded in the wet grass. The night was so beautiful and calm. A soul collector slithered out of the neighboring trees and illuminated the misty atmosphere. She smiled. The first firefly of the night flitted up to her and landed on her bangs. She grinned and looked up. It walked carefully down until it dipped into her face on the small hair strands, then flew into the sky until it mixed with the stars and she couldn't see it anymore.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So, um, big brother," a feminine voice pondered, "why are we looking for the scary dead priestess?"

"Well, Jakotsu," a young boyish voice answered, "I think I'm in love."

"What?"

"Ya..." His voice drifted off as he stared out into hell's dusty horizon.

"You can't be serious, Bankotsu. She gives me the creeps! How could you ever love such a _woman_? Besides, look what she did to Suikotsu before!"

"You should have seen what she did to Hakudoushi," Bankotsu reminisced.

"What's a Hakudoushi?"

"Not much anymore, I'd say," he smirked.

"Is something wrong, big brother? You seem different."

"Guess I –" he stopped, "nothing." His eyes drifted off.

"Oh well then. Hey," he got excited, "did you see Inuyasha while you were up there?"

"Yeah," he started chuckling, "and he didn't even kill me when I moved in on his woman. Loser."

"So do you want to start looking for group members again?"

"Maybe later," Bankotsu kept looking into the distance.

"How long from now is later?"

"As long as it takes," Bankotsu started walking along the edge of a coast searching through crowds of people.

"To do what?"

"To find Kikyo," he squinted at something.

"Come on, big brother," Jakotsu whined, "you can't tell me she's that important. She's not joining us?"

"She'll grow on you, Jakotsu," he kept walking, "and don't worry. She'll never take your place as my friend." He landed a hand on Jakotsu's shoulder. The taller man stared down at him.

"Right..."

They kept walking. The scenery would progressively change, but it was very dreary.

"Oh, Jakotsu," Bankotsu remembered, "you would have loved it up there this last time. I went to that same place I got Banryu, you remember?" He gazed eagerly at him, "And I got this sword that was even more powerful. It was awesome."

"Cool," he admired. "What did you do anyway?"

"We busted up some old magician's temple to try and stop Naraku from getting some crystal ball."

"Did it work?"

Bankotsu looked around.

"Pretty much."

Jakotsu sighed as he caught the hazy look in his leader's eyes. He'd never seen Bankotsu so reserved. He had always been so eager and ready for adventure. He was always looking for something that he never seemed to find. Something told Jakotsu that he may have finally found whatever it was, but it had slipped away.

The merciless wind of the desert sifted through Bankotsu's uniform and played with his braid. His bangs danced on the purple cross of his forehead as his eyes floated dreamily along with the zephyr.

Night was coming. Bankotsu gazed longingly at the falling sun. It's scorching reign would end soon, unleashing all the skinless bloodthirsty beasts of the peaceful night. Nothing was worse than the calm dark silence. The moon crept up in the boundless sky as though a spectator about to observe the gladiators come out for slaughter. The blood red ground rumbled with the distant approach of hell's demons and warriors.

_I'm glad you're not here, Kikyo. _A bittersweet smile lingered on Bankotsu's downtrodden countenance. His eyes were cloudy as he stared at the dirt. Lazily glancing to his side, he saw the first pairs of bloodshot thirsty red eyes sneaking up on him. _I'm glad you're not here._ Jakotsu tensed and pulled out his sword. Bankotsu wearily withdrew Banryu. _So I'll wait for you. And when the time comes, I'll find you. I will find you, Kikyo._

Author's Note: And it's done. So what did you think? Personally, I didn't want Bankotsu to die. I struggled for most of the story with it, but it had to be done. Sorry all you Bankotsu lovers. I feel for you. But I've got a little surprise for you. I've been considering it a lot, and I might write a sequel. If anyone is interested then tell me in a review. If I get enough of a response from you guys I will definitely continue. I've actually got quite a good idea for it. So drop me a line or a review and we'll see about getting this party started. ;) Till then guys.


End file.
